


Witness

by ElnoraWhittaker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Description and work title might change, F/M, Gen, Hiding, Investigation, M/M, Mystery, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, TW : animal abuse, TW : implied animal death, TW : panic attacks, This is gonna take some time for the two of them to start anything, Thriller, Traumatic Experience, Undercover, Witness Protection, at some point, police work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElnoraWhittaker/pseuds/ElnoraWhittaker
Summary: Post-Good Path.When a girl witnesses a murder, her life is threatened by the android who spotted her. Connor and Hank take her in hiding, in a place they both keep secret from everyone, and Connor volunteers to protect her. Living undercover with a curious and caring android is not easy.EDIT : I've started adding illustrations to this story ; there's only one in the first chapter. Would you tell me which version you prefer ? Colored or pencil, so I know what to do in the future ? ~





	1. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been excited to write like that in such a long time, but I fell head over heels for Detroit : Become Human, and even more for the beautiful android we've all come to love.  
> This is my first time writing fanfiction in English and, since I'm not a native speaker, I apologise in advance for any mistakes that you might spot in there. Don't hesitate to suggest anything, so I can improve. Comments and critiques are more than welcome ~  
> I would like to thank my dear and very talented beta-reader, Erin, whose insights have helped me tremendously. Thank you, thank you, thank you ~  
> This is also my first time trying my hand at action and thriller, and I feel very clumsy.  
> Well... Here we go.

“Come on, Jasper, baby. Out of the way ! “

The cat rubbed against her legs, swirling his tail around her ankle, and meowed loudly to make sure she understood how hungry he was. She was so busy unpacking piles of books after piles of books that she had forgotten to fill his bowl up, and Jasper wouldn’t have it this way, no, he certainly wouldn’t.

“It’s the last box, I promise !” she added, dropping it on the floor with a “hoof !” and kneeling in front of it to inspect its content. It was one of her favourite moments ; unpacking books, and comics, storing them into freshly-built shelves, arranging them in alphabetical or preferential order. The girl fondly gazed at the titles, gently rubbing her palm on the covers, and revelling into the sight of the stories which made her travel in far-away worlds, living the adventures of several characters who had grown dear to her heart. She couldn’t wait to rest the last one of them in its rightful place ; only then, would it really feel like home. Her new home.

Elnöra could not believe how lucky she had been. That flat should have been way out of what she could afford, but the previous owner, who had experienced a long and difficult divorce process, was in a hurry to get rid of it. Not only did they drop the price below the actual value of the goods, but they also took a liking to the red-haired girl, always respectful and caring. She seemed to genuinely care for them, reminding them to take as much time as they needed to move out, and offering a helping hand, here and there. It probably had to do with her job ; psychologists usually had greater levels of patience and empathy, and even though they could sense she was really excited about the place, they never felt pressured to hurry. It was what made the difference with the other applicants ; her honesty, her kindness and her simplicity. The owner truly had been charmed by the girl’s solar personality and knew they had made the right choice when she broke down in happy tears when they announced they had picked her.

Here she was. In her newly-bought flat. It would take some time to get used to so much space (and it was **only** for her !), but she was confident she would make it work. Only the prospect of being able to walk around naked without anyone (besides Jasper) around seemed like heaven. The girl grinned at that thought, and dove back into her tidying up, soon interrupted by the ravenous pet, who reminded her of his presence with a well-placed head-butt below her chin.

“Hey !”, she exclaimed with a soft laugh, “Easy there, tiger.” The cat purred loudly in response, slipping his head forcefully under her palm and knitting her thighs. He meowed again, plunging his large green eyes into hers with an insistent look, until she got the message.

“Alright, alright. I’ll feed you, you dingus.”

As soon as she started rising from her crouch, Jasper leapt, vocalizing vehemently, and trotted in front of her, as if to lead the way to his bowl (interesting, how he already remembered the spot she had chosen for it, while he seemed to have trouble locating his litter, considering the magnificent poop he had laid on the bathroom floor, the other day). Elnöra rolled her eyes, following her pet, and scooped a generous amount of cat food out of the container. She held his gaze as he patiently sat down, purring more loudly than ever, and offered him the long-awaited kibbles. She petted him, then, scratching his lower back as he raised his tail high. Jasper gulped the food as if he hadn’t eaten in days and she uttered a stern “Easy, Jasp’”, before returning to her box.

The girl stretched and yawned, pulling her arms up, before pressing her hands in the small of her back. It felt sore, after a whole week of moving furniture around, and she wouldn’t have minded a massage to fix it, but she felt content. All that hard work seemed to bear fruit, and she started to be really happy with her home interior. The colours she had chosen and the omnipresence of wood matched what she had in mind and she was impatient to enjoy her first cup of tea, sitting in her old couch, wrapped in her favourite comforter. The thought of it sent warmth into her chest and she sighed deeply, as she rolled up her sleeves.

“As soon as I’m done with this one, I’m ordering sushi. Whaddya think, baby ?” she asked, turning to her grey cat. Jasper offered munching sounds as an answer, and she nodded in agreement, focusing back on the task ahead.

A ray of light tickled her eye. She creased her eyelids, raising her head to find the source of the disturbance and soon identified it as a window being closed on the wall of the building in front of hers. Even though her flat was ideally situated (facing west to enjoy the sunset, not in a too busy area, and close to a park and a grocery shop), some of her windows were directly facing other buildings on the other side of the street, but it was a small price to pay for all the other advantages it had to offer. She’d have to hang a few curtains here and there to insure her privacy, that was all. She shrugged, ready to get done with her work, when her brain slowly registered what her eyes had spotted. Was it-

It could not have been.

For a split second, she thought she had seen a gun.

Elnöra rose to her feet, suddenly aware of her heart beating strongly against her chest. It took her a couple of seconds to find the window she had caught sight of, and when her eyes landed on it, her jaws clenched tight.

Men. Six or seven of them.

And based on their body language, they seemed tense.

One of them quickly shut the curtains of what seemed to be the living room, hiding from view anything that may happen inside, but another one was quick to run in front of a new translucent pane. “He probably lives there”, she thought, noticing his bare feet. She couldn’t hear him, since two thick layers of glass and a busy, noisy street separated them, but she could clearly see he was in an agitated state, his mouth moving rapidly, and his hands flailing around, as if he was trying to justify himself. Elnöra licked her lips, growing nervous. What the heck was going on, there ?

The other men soon followed the first one, slowly circling him, while his gestures became even more frantic. One of them stepped close to the window, evidently trying to conceal the inside, after glaring at the lack of drape in the room. He took a look at his surroundings, and, for a reason she ignored, Elnöra felt the need to hide behind her bookshelf. She was breathing rapidly and her mind was screaming danger at her.

Something was happening in that flat. Something bad. And she had no idea what to do.

She peeked at the window again, keeping her body out of view.

Her eyes grew wider. The guy who had tried to run away was now restrained by four others ; they were holding his arms and one of them kicked him in the stomach. A shocked gasp escaped her, as her hands flew to her mouth and she unconsciously moved closer to the scene, revealing most of her bust. She didn’t notice the man at the window, slowly raising his gaze towards her.

The victim fell to his knees, apparently coughing, but he was stood back up by the others’ firm grasp. Another man entered the room, taller than the rest of the group, calmer, stiller. More dangerous.

The thought of him being the boss crossed her mind, even though she could not exactly pinpoint why. Was it his appearance, with his hair neatly sleeked back ? His impeccably-cut suit ? The scar on his right hand, so prominent she could notice it from across the street ? No. It was not something which came from his physical appearance alone ; it was… emanating from him. It screamed authority and power. It reeked of death and malice.

It terrified her.

The girl could not take her eyes away from the scene. She was paralyzed by apprehension, her teeth buried into her lower lip. She didn’t even feel Jasper rubbing his sides against her calves.

The “boss” raised his hands, a smile (too serene, too lifeless) drawn on his features, and started talking, almost conversationally. But Elnöra knew it was far from what it seemed when the poor man received a new punch in the gut, wincing with pain. The henchman who had thrown it stepped back in rank with the others, grabbing the victim’s hair, forcing him to raise his head to face the other, standing in front of him. She could clearly decipher several “Please”, running from his mouth, as tears stained his face. Her nails buried into the window frame, frozen with fear and disbelief.

This could not be happening. Not like this. This could not be true.

The “boss” was still smiling, seemingly delighted by the suffering he was inflicting. The owner of the flat bent under another hit and she saw blood dripping from his mouth.

She could not stay still, she- She had to move. She had to _do_ something.

The police. She had to call the police. Or something horrible would happen. She just needed her phone, she-

Groping her pants, she searched for her phone, hoping to find it in her pockets. “No, no, no, no, no.” she uttered under her breath. She turned her face, right and left, trying to remember where she could have left it. The counter. The bedroom. The-

Her hazel eyes landed on the man standing near the window, to discover his own were staring straight at her. A jolt of icy fear ran down her spine and she froze on the spot, unable to move. She suddenly noticed the LED blinking yellow on the guy’s right temple.

Then, everything went impossibly fast.

The guy turned to the boss, ready to denounce her, but the other man aggressively raised his scarred hand at him, not giving him a chance to talk. She saw a gun appear into his other hand. She saw it levelling with the restrained, pleading man’s head. She saw the bullet rip his skull open.

Elnöra wanted to scream.

Her voice remained stuck in her throat.

For a few seconds, she could not move.

Her eyes kept staring at the man’s head, bathing in a pool of blood, slowly expanding with each passing moment.

As quick as the previous action had been, time was now stretching. She could perceive every movement from the scene, every sensation in her twisted chest. Except for sounds ; no noise was surrounding her. She dully noted she most certainly was in a state of shock. Her brain did not seem to register what had just happened, whilst her body responded to the violent stimulation.

_Run._

Her eyes met the other man’s anew, and the look between them was heavy with consequences.

_Run._

He had seen her. He had seen her witness the murder the gang had committed.

He had seen her, and he was going to warn his boss about it.

_Run !_

She only had a few seconds to act.

**_Run !_ **

Her body moved on its own, suddenly lunging towards the front door. Jasper jumped out of the way, hissing at the sudden movement. Elnöra mindlessly grabbed her coat, and slammed the door, leaving everything behind.

Her survival instinct had taken over ; guiding her through the building’s hallway, making her fly down the stairs and rush through the back door, without realising it.

She sprinted as fast as she could and swore under her breath ; she still hadn’t mapped out the neighbourhood and had no idea where was the safest place to go. The girl only knew she had to get away, as far as possible from those men.

So, she ran. Harder, faster than she had ever run before, her feet slamming against the curb.

She did not dare turn around to check if she was being chased ; she only cared about speeding up.

Adrenalin was pulsing in her blood, pumping her heart strongly with each quick inhale, increasing her stride and sharpening her senses. Her environment looked more acute as much as it seemed blurred. She could perceive things she would not have in another situation, as if they were stuck into slow motion, while her mind was rolling at light speed, selecting components of interest and blinding the others. This way, she somehow avoided a collision which could have sent her tumbling (and make her lose precious seconds), but also noticed the strange shirt pattern on a woman passing by. Elnöra shook her head.

She did not have time. She had to make a move. She could not go on running around forever. The fact that it was still day time worked in her favour, but this would change when night would eventually fall down.

That was if the criminals had any qualms about murdering a person in the middle of the street.

Which was not a given at all.

The girl swore again, clutching her hand around her coat, and almost slipped when she took a sharp turn around a corner.

People were looking at her ; if she had been calmer, she could have thought about trying to fit in, hiding in the middle of the crowd, but she was not in her right mind. She had only one certainty : she did not want to die. And, for now, running appeared to be the better way to stay alive.

She felt like throwing up. Bile flooded her mouth and she swallowed it down in disgust. She could not stop to retch. She could not stop for anything. She had to- She had to find a way.

She thought she heard voices rising behind her, which twisted her gut in fear. Was the android catching up with her ? How had he managed to spot her in the traffic ? How-

**Focus.**

She had to hide. She had to make sure he would never get to her.

It was then she saw the subway station.

Without any hesitation, she crossed the street, triggering several honks from incredulous drivers, and dove into the stairs leading underground.

People were gathering in front of the turnstiles, beeping their subway card, before crossing the gate. Elnöra now remembered she didn’t have any tickets nor money with her. A flash of her wallet laying on the table next to her front door popped in for a second and she ground her teeth in distress.

She had no choice.

She pushed towards one gate which bore an “out of order” hologram, and-

“Hey, you !”

She looked over her shoulder. She knew it was a big mistake, but she could not help it. A security guard was pointing at her and shouted again, as he strode towards her.

“You ! Stop !”

She did not. The guard started to run.

“Hey !”

A glimpse of a lean blonde man appeared at the corner of her vision.

The android.

He had found her.

She did the only sensible thing.

She jumped over the broken gate.

In another situation, she definitely would have marvelled at her sudden burst of physical abilities, but Elnöra clearly lacked time.

Maybe much more than she could offer.

Sweat swathed her back, and dripped into her eyes. She was so hot she thought her head would explode. Several people jumped out of her way, some of them dropping a few insults or swear words.

 A new commotion burst behind her and she did not need to turn around this time to know it was the android who had passed the gate, most likely with a formidable jump. A whimper slipped through her lips, but she pushed even faster.

Too much light. Too many people. Too many stairs.

Where to go ? Where to go ? _Where to go ?_

People were gasping in her back, allowing her a rough idea about how far the man was.

About how quickly he was gaining on her.

She heard the ring, warning of subway doors closing, down a flight of stairs on her right, and she barely hesitated. She took a sharp turn, taking that lost second to assess the distance between her chaser and her. Roughly a hundred feet.

She took great risks, jumping three steps at a time, but she did not stop. Not now. She could not.

She tripped when she landed on the platform, but managed to stay up, her wobbling legs carrying her to the railcar, which was closing.

Again, time slowed.

Screams and yelps broke out behind her ; the android had surely made impossible leaps between the several flights of stairs. She could hear his fast steps now, but she kept her eyes focused on her goal.

Her heart was pounding, begging her to slow down, to stop.

She did not.

Elnöra jumped.

Her shoulder grazed one of the doors, tearing a hitched exclamation from her mouth, dry as a desert.

She landed on it, as she slid across the train floor.

The slam of a body against the cabin frame exploder behind her, triggering another burst of gasps and shrieks in and outside the wagon.

She threw her head up.

The doors were closed.

The android was pressed against them, his eyes darting into hers.

He did not even look slightly tired by his rapid race, while she struggled to inhale air into her lungs.

He looked at her for what seemed to be an impossibly long moment.

A smile slowly stretched his features, without reaching his eyes.

The train shook slightly and started driving away. He stepped alongside it, not breaking eye contact.

Elnöra was terrified he would smash the window open, but he simply kept jogging.

The last thing she saw was his hand, fingers bent to mimic the shape of a gun, jerking in her direction, as his lips mouthed a silent bullet firing at her.

He vanished as soon as the train entered the underground tunnel.

People were whispering around her. A few of them even approached her, asking if she was okay, who that guy was, if she needed help. Her irises remained focused on the window where the face of her chaser had last appeared. Her chest was heaving heavily and she found herself unable to move.

“Miss ?”

She was still gasping for oxygen, trying to find a steadier rhythm for her aching lungs. Her legs were shaking and she was aware of the pain growing in her shoulder, but her brain pushed it all back. She stood up, then, holding onto the subway pole, not registering that a couple of passengers were helping her up, making sure she would not lose her balance.

“Miss, are you okay ?”

Her gaze was unfocused, even though it crossed several others. The girl was spacing out, her mind trying to take in everything that had happened in the last five minutes (Had it really been that short ? It seemed to last a lifetime).

“Do we have to call the police ?

\- No.”

The answer had slipped from her mouth before she could fathom it. A spark lit in her eyes as she finally realized the commotion happening all around her. She pressed the hands supporting her arms, on her back, gently placed on her shoulders, to remove them ; she could not stand any physical contact right now.

“No, I- I need to-

\- Miss, what did that guy want from you? Do you need help ?”

It was tempting. Collapsing here, with all those people to take care of her, to reassure her, to tell her that it was over, that she was safe, that she did not have to run anymore. But, she knew better. She could not stop. She could not stay here. She had to find a safe place. She could not go back to her flat, she-

“She’s in shock.

\- What the hell happened to her ?

\- Did you see that guy ? He was an android, right ?

\- But what did he want from her ?

\- I think we should call the police.

\- I said no.”

The group turned towards her, bewilderment on their features.

“But, Miss, you have to-

\- No. Thank you, really. I have to go. Now.”

She spun on her heels, escaping from the worried crowd and their advice. She could hear someone calling the police and giving the name of the station where the turmoil had occurred. Each step sent a new flow of energy through her body, as her eyes focused on the path in front of her. Striding along the subway car, Elnöra avoided other passengers, who had witnessed the scene but dared not get any closer. She walked to the end of it, and stood close to the door until the train came to a halt at the next station, a couple of minutes later. She disembarked, already speeding up to a rapid jog, and dashed through another flight of stairs. She took the first track on her left, than the second on her right. She jumped into a new subway and got off at the fifth station. There, she took a new train, in another direction, without any clue about her eventual destination, and ran out of the wagon again at the third stop.

The girl did not know exactly what she was trying to do ; probably something along the line of covering her tracks. She wanted to earn some time and advance on her chasers and she had the feeling that the best way to do it was to work with an irregular pattern.

How could she know, anyway ? Her mind was in a blur and she had no idea where to go, so there was no wrong chances taken.

After a half hour of aimlessly running around, she finally exited the current station she was in, her stress reaching a dangerous peak. She was wary when she reached the surface, as she felt more exposed and vulnerable.

But still, she did not stop running.

She could feel a stitch growing between her ribs, but she went on hurrying, going faster with each minute. Her fear was fuelling her on, providing the energy she little by little started to lack.

A few onlookers watched her pass by, some of them whispering in her wake, but none tried to stop her. The girl looked too distressed, almost delirious, for anyone to address her.

She tripped. Landed on her hands. Got back up. Sprinted.

She could not go on ignoring exhaustion slowly sipping into her muscles. Her vision was becoming hazy. Her lungs were burning her so, she wanted to rip them off her chest.

Pain was growing in her body, the aftermath of adrenalin slipping away after her unbearable race.

She had to rest. She had to find somewhere to stop. She-

Her eyes caught a sign. Glowing white on navy blue.

It was a risky chance to take, but she did not know what else to do.

She had refused that option earlier, because she did not want to stay so close to her neighbourhood, but-

She needed help. And , right now, this was the best place where to seek it.

She entered the Central Station precinct, climbing two steps at a time.

The doors burst open when she pushed them and the woman at the welcome desk jumped in her seat.

“Miss ?”

Elnöra did not stop to talk to her. She had to get inside quickly. She had to talk to someone. Someone who could protect her. Someone who-

“Miss ! You can’t go this way !”

She did go this way.

Another set of glass doors opened automatically when she got close to them. She scraped her shoulder against one of them and lost her footing. She almost crashed to the ground as she looked behind her to discover two security guards running after her, but an impossible effort kept her up.

She wobbled for a few seconds and turned back to-

Her body slammed against something.

Someone.

Her hands unconsciously dug onto the arms of the man who had caught her. Her knees finally gave out, but he effortlessly kept her straight.

He was strong. She could feel it in his stance, in his feet solidly rooted to the ground.

Her wheezing breath was ruffling his neatly-knotted tie. Her forehead pressed against his bust was slowly leaving a sweat stain on the smooth white fabric.

She was trembling.

She was desperate to stay alive.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she gasped violently, struggling for air.

“Miss, are you alright ?”

She wanted to stop fighting. She wanted to lie down and sleep for a hundred years. She wanted to go back to her wonderful new flat and read a book with a cup of tea in her hand.

She slowly raised her face to look at her newly-found anchor.

A set of beautiful brown eyes. Delicate freckles. A twirl of hair loose on his forehead.

A LED blinking yellow on his right temple.

Her breath hitched and, little by little, slowed down to come to a halt.

Vertigo engulfed her. Her fingers released the jacket of the man holding her. It took her one final burst of energy to utter a weak :

“No.”

Her eyelids closed. Her head tilted back. Her body crumpled.

Darkness swallowed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to make new friends :  
> \- Slam into them.  
> \- Sweat on their shirt.  
> \- Collapse in their arms.  
> \- Done.


	2. Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Hank and Connor's relationship so much. Those two are so great to work with ~  
> Thank you so much the several kudos I've received ;w; They really mean a lot. I hope you'll keep enjoying the story as it unfolds ~  
> Once again, a special thanks to my dear friend Erin, who is the most thoughtful and considerate beta-reader of all times ~

The girl was breathing evenly now, her exhausted frame lying on the cafeteria couch, a jacket covering her curled up bust.

Connor scanned her one more time, checking for her vitals, and noticed her heart rate had finally come back to normal. Steady lungs, average body temperature, sore muscles.

She had been shaking nine minutes ago, taking a sharp inhale in her sleep and since there was no blanket lying around, he had removed his jacket to place it on her shoulders. It took her sixty-two seconds to relax again, apparently appeased by the comforting warmth. Her fingers had crawled from underneath the fabric, grabbing it to pull it further across her face, with a soft hum. From where he was sitting, he could only make her eyelids out, twitching every now and then, in a nervous fashion.

Hank entered the room, closing the door behind him with measured control. His partner took a glance at him and focused back on the young woman, whose hand slowly slipped to the ground, revealing her whole face anew.

“How’s she doing ?” the lieutenant asked, shoving his thumbs in his belt hooks, as he examined her knitted eyebrows.

“She’s stabilised. Exhausted, but stabilised. I think it would be safe to wake her up now if you would like to interrogate her, Hank.

\- Nah. Give her some time. She seems to need the rest.”

He gently seized her wrist to wrap it back under the jacket, a soft gesture Connor rarely witnessed in the rough-natured man, and the girl moaned in her sleep. Hank placed the back of his fingers against her forehead, to see if her temperature had reached normal levels, then removed them, apparently satisfied. Connor almost reminded him that he had just scanned her to make sure everything was okay, but he had discovered that it was sometimes better for humans to experience things in their own way. Words, even ones heavy with evidence and certainty, were not enough. Actions had more meaning, or so, he had observed.

The older man turned around. On his way to the door, he noticed that the LED on the android’s temple was flickering rapidly, as his eyes switched from one point to another on the girl’s body.

“What are you doing, kid ?

\- Analysis. Could you please turn off the lights ?

\- What d’ya want me to turn off the lights for ?

\- It bothers her and impacts the quality of her sleep. And since you want to give her some time, I-

\- Alright, alright. There.”

Hank complied with a gruff sigh, and waited for the other man to join him.

Which he of course did not.

The lieutenant clicked his tongue in irritation.

“Connor, get the fuck out of here and give her some space”, he whispered energetically. You said it so ; she’s fine. We’ll have plenty of time to talk to her later.”

The android stood up and stiffly followed his partner, taking one last glance at the girl as he closed the door behind him. He was still running several analyses while walking to their conjoined desks and sat down upright, his fingers already slipping in his pocket to find the object he usually fiddled with.

The lieutenant sat at his own desk with a groan as he saw Connor starting to mindlessly balance the coin on his long fingers. He crossed his arms, waiting for him to finish running whatever tests he was running, but his impatience quickly got the better of him.

“So ? What d’you got ?”

Connor’s eyebrows relaxed ; Hank knew he appreciated voicing his hypotheses and conclusions aloud. It seemed to improve the quality and speed of his assertions and the man always welcomed them, since they were usually useful.

Even though the easiness and speed with which his partner processed information and the hint of sass he could discern in his voice from time to time pissed him off.

“Why would a girl from Eastern town come all the way to Central Station, if she was being chased ?” the android asked.

“You know where she lives ?

\- She recently moved to East Detroit, according to civilian registration.

\- What else ?

\- Her name is Elnöra Whittaker, 26. She works as a psychologist full time and she’s got a grey cat. Most likely a mixed-breed. I’d say around four or five years old, considering the thickness and the shine of the hair found on-

\- Connor.

\- Yes, Hank ?

\- Enough with the cat bullshit.

\- Sorry, Hank.

\- How did you know she was being chased ?”

The android looked up to meet the other man’s curious gaze. His mouth slightly twitched to the right in a way Hank recognized too well. “Here we go” he thought, rolling his eyes and resting his chin on his curled fingers.

“She most likely went out in a hurry ; she does not have her phone or wallet with her, and her clothes are not suitable for intense work out. Her shoulder is severely bruised and she presented symptoms which resemble a state of shock. Her heart was beating around 180 per minute and adrenalin was concentrated in her veins. Her pupils were widely dilated, showing fear. Terror, even. Everything points out to a response to a traumatic event or a race for her life.”

A probability percentage popped up in the upper right corner of his vision.

“Most likely both.” he added.

“That doesn’t explain why she came all the way here. Maybe the chase started in the neighbourhood.

\- It didn’t.

\- And how the fuck do you know that ?

\- She’s wearing slippers.

\- … Oh.

\- Why would she wear slippers if she had business to do around here ?

\- Yeah, yeah, I got it.”

The bearded man crossed his arms on his chest and sat back in his chair, jumping his leg up and down in frustration. How hadn’t he spotted the darn shoes ?

Connor went on with his analysis, reminiscing over the loud arrival of the girl into their precinct.

_She slams into him and his hands fly up to catch her by the elbows. He can feel her collapse, but he doesn’t let go, looking curiously at the smaller frame leaning into him. Security guards surround them, and Hank gets up from his desk, shouting “Connor, what’s going on ?”, but the android doesn’t answer. He heard the commotion she had caused at the front desk and got up to get a better look when the girl had rushed through the doors before crashing into him._

_His eyes are focused on her, already scanning her vitals, and his LED flickers yellow when he notices her heart rate is all over the place. He takes in the tremor shaking her whole body, the sweat on her forehead, the cat hair on her shirt. The whole precinct is looking at them, waiting for something to happen. Whispers start to rise. Connor inquires about her well-being and she slowly raises her head, so, so very red, to face him. He identifies her as Elnöra Whittaker, his eyebrows twitching at the peculiar name and at the distress painted all over her features. She struggles to breathe and her body is tensing up._

**_|Chance of fainting : 96%|_ **

_Her voice sounds weak when she answers._

_“No.”_

_Of course she’s not okay._

_Her eyes roll back and her legs give out from under her. He swiftly swipes them with his arm and scoops her up with ease, resting her head on his shoulder. He remains still until Hank joins him._

_“What the fuck happened to her ?_

_\- I’m not sure, yet. But her cortisol levels are extremely high. Her body shut down to prevent any damage._

_\- She just burst in", the woman from the welcome desk exclaims. "I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop her, I-_

_\- There was no need to stop her ; she obviously needs help”, Hank barks, in reproval. “Connor, bring her to the break room, will ya ? I’ll be there in a sec’.”_

_He nods, walking smoothly to the cafeteria, as if she is not weighing anything at all ; he can hear Hank address his colleagues in his usual sharp tone (“Come on, people, move along ! There’s nothing to see anymore ! You go back to your fucking desk, Reed, we’re taking care of this!”). He enters the room and lays her down on the vacant couch, before pulling a chair close. He sits down, resting his hands on his knees, slowly erasing external stimulation to focus on the girl’s shallow breathing. Connor finds himself taking steadier, deeper artificial breaths, as if to soothe hers. It takes her a few minutes, but she eventually relaxes. He starts running a few diagnostics to assess her situation…_

Fingers snapping in front of him dragged him away from his thinking process. Hank’s voice reached his audio processor and he flicked his brown eyes back to the man who sighed in annoyance.

“Seriously, kid, you gotta stop doing that. It’s freaking me out.

\- I’m sorry, Hank. I was searching my memory to see if there was any more information I could gather.

\- You found something ?

\- Nothing interesting.”

The lieutenant shrugged and sat back in his chair.

“Well, I guess there’s not much we can do besides waiting, right ?

\- Right.”

The android’s reply lacked conviction and his friend glimpsed at him to find his eyes resolutely turned to the break room where the girl was still resting. Hank sniffed and grabbed a piece of paper to crumple it into a tight wad. He then proceeded to throw it at Connor’s face, watching it bump on his temple before bouncing on the floor. The android looked back at him and discovered the hint of a smile on his partner’s face.

“Stop worrying, alright ? She’ll be up in no time.”

Connor blinked several times, processing his friend’s calming statement, then nodded in agreement. He turned to the screen, using the waiting time to go through some unresolved files, and Hank couldn’t help noticing him glance back at the room on the other side of the plateau, every now and then.

Even though it was quite endearing at first, it soon grew on the lieutenant’s nerves, not to mention he had more and more trouble ignoring Reed’s comments on “how they were not a fucking day care” and “when the fuck would he be allowed to take a sip of coffee without bothering Sleeping Beauty over there.” Hank grew more and more pissed with each passing moment, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Alright !” he burst after twenty minutes (which was a surprisingly long time, considering his usual lack of patience). “You’re driving me crazy ! You’re worse than Sumo when I’m eating a hot dog. Go check on her if you want, but don’t stay here with your darn puppy eyes.”

Connor hesitated for a second, the order from his friend contradicting his previous instructions.

“Just go or I’ll throw another wad of paper at you, you idiot.”

The android stood up, a small smile stretching his features, and started walking towards the break room.

“And please, wake her up before Reed starts throwing a tantrum. I can’t suffer that asshole anymore.

\- Alright.”

Connor entered the room, closing the door behind him while hearing a last “Yeah, I’m talking about you, Reed. You got a problem with that ?” from Hank, and turned to the girl. She was still unconscious, but the frown in her eyebrows had withered and her skin had recovered its natural pale complexion. He didn’t really  _want_  to wake her up, but the rational part of his mind assured him there was no better option at the moment. They couldn’t indefinitely stay at the precinct and the day was slowly coming to a close. Moreover, it would have been foolish to call an ambulance since she was clearly fleeing from someone. Or something. Getting more people involved than necessary didn’t seem wise, not until they obtained more information from her.

He crouched by her side and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking it slightly.

“Miss ?”

She winced with pain in her sleep and his software reminded him of the bruise forming on her shoulder and arm. He changed his approach and softly tapped her cheek with his fingertips.

“Miss ?” he insisted, as she took a deeper inhale.

..............................................................

Elnöra didn’t want to wake up.

She knew the moment she would open her eyes, she would start feeling pain.

And she was not ready for it.

Unconsciousness kept the hurt at bay, draping her in a coat of floating darkness.

She didn’t have to run anymore. She was safe and everything was quiet.

What was she running from, again ?

She didn’t want to remember, but flashes of light, of sounds, of movements popped in her mind. It was too much to take in. It was unbearable.

She wanted to forget. She wanted to drown in those welcoming shadows. She wanted to stop those small taps on her face, before they gave her a headache.

The girl strained to open her eyes. Connor ceased his gentle pats as soon as he detected movement in her features. He kept his pupils darted on her face, expecting another reaction, which came quickly.

Elnöra tried to stretch and whimpered when pain screamed in her shoulder. She stopped halfway through her motion and swiftly pulled her arm back to her chest with a hitched gasp, sitting up in the process. Her hand flew to the aching spot and her teeth clenched together to refrain another painful choke. Tears prickled her eyes and she inhaled deeply to calm her nerves.

She opened her eyes.

A blurred silhouette was facing her and she had to blink several times to clear her vision. The first thing she noticed in the dark room was the glowing LED of the android in front of her.

...............................................................

The girl shrieked, and leapt to her feet, standing on the couch she was laying on only moments before. Her back slammed against the wall behind her, cutting her scream short, and reminding her how bad her shoulder was.

Connor was startled by the sudden panic, the orb on his temple flickering a sudden bright red, before turning back to yellow. His eyes twitched when the girl collapsed hard on the wall, her hazel irises wild with fear. He opened his mouth, as to say something, when the door burst open and the lights turned on.

“Connor ? What’s happening ?”

Hank stepped in, followed by a couple of other policemen. Connor whipped his head back, reaching a hand towards them.

“Wait ! She’s in shock. She just needs time.”

Their gaze went from the android to the girl, half-sat on the couch back, one of her hands splayed on the wall, the other pressing her opposite shoulder. The guards seemed to hesitate, but Hank quickly deterred them with one of his famous stern looks. They remained in their spot as the lieutenant nodded to his partner, trusting him completely.

Connor nodded back and slowly turned to the girl, cautiously raising his hands in front of him in a peaceful way. She was still staring at him, her nervous breathing lifting her bust up and down.

“It’s okay.” He said in his most reassuring tone. “You’re at DPD Central Station. You are safe here. Nobody’s going to hurt you.”

Her brows frowned and she started looking at her surroundings, either to take the new environment in, or to find the most efficient way to escape - he couldn’t tell. Her eyes jolted back to him when she noticed he was taking a small step closer and her shoulders grew even more tense.

“Alright, alright.” Connor added, striding back, giving her space. “There. I’m not going to come any closer. See ? It’s okay.”

After a few moments, she slowly slipped against the wall to sit down on the couch with her legs and arms crossed. She had noticed the small group behind the android, but she didn’t take her eyes off his frame ; maybe because she found him more approachable or – and he certainly hoped it was not the case – more threatening.

“My name is Connor. May I ask what yours is ?”

He evidently knew it, but after several interrogations and investigations, Connor had reached the conclusion that people usually preferred to introduce themselves, rather than having this information thrown at their face. Not only was it unsettling for them to have someone they had never seen or heard of naming them accordingly, but it also added useless explanations to the conversation, during which the android had to clarify how he had come up with that knowledge.

The girl swallowed, and barely relaxed.

“Elnöra.” She croaked.

“Well, Elnöra, you’re at DPD Central Station.” He repeated to make sure his point came across. “You arrived earlier this evening and collapsed. You’ve been unconscious for forty-one minutes, and we just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

She obviously was not. Yet, her hands slowly sliding along her arms to rest on her elbows hinted at him that she was growing accustomed to the new scene she was in. Her eyes darted away from him, to look at the people by the door, to the several chairs, the small kitchen area and cupboards.

“You probably have a lot of questions”, Connor went on, “but-

\- Actually, yes.”

He tilted his head, surprised at her sudden retort, but made no comment. He nodded, encouraging her to go on.

She looked at him once more, a blank expression on her exhausted features.

“Could I use your bathroom ?”

……………………………………….

Hank had requested Fowler’s office to question the girl, and the Captain had been quick to comply, too happy to finally be able to go back home, where Mrs Fowler was most likely expecting him with a nice, warm meal. He waved everyone goodbye, dragging Gavin Reed along, to prevent him from finding new ways to gall the android. Connor clearly didn’t need that tonight ; he deserved all the concentration he could muster to interrogate the witness, and if he and Hank wanted to work extra hours to accomplish that task, they were free to do so. Jeffrey Fowler, on the other hand, wouldn’t have any qualms about enjoying his lovely family’s company after a long day of paperwork.

“Here you go.” Hank announced, resting the cup of steaming hot tea on the Captain’s desk. “We only had Earl Grey in stock, but I hope that’ll do.

\- It will. Thank you.”

She was sitting in Fowler’s chair (Hank had suggested it ; she looked like she could use the extra comfort) and he took the chair on the other side of the desk. Connor, who had since retrieved his jacket, was standing on his left, close to one of the glass walls of the room, hands behind his back, his eyes set on her. The lieutenant watched the girl take the cup close to her lips, blowing softly on the liquid without taking a sip. Her gaze was hanging before her, unfocused and the older man softly cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Miss Whittaker ?” Her eyes flickered back to him and she lowered the beverage. “I know you’ve been through a lot and it’s already pretty late, but my partner (he gestured towards Connor) and I – my name is Hank Anderson, by the way – would like to ask you a few questions.”

A few moments passed without her making any comments or giving her assent. She was staring straight at him, but Hank wasn’t sure she actually  _saw_  him. “She’s probably still in shock.” he thought, bracing himself to gather as much patience as he could. The android’s presence in the room fortunately helped him keep his composure and his wits together.

“Is it okay for you, Miss Whittaker ?

\- You can call me Elnöra.”

Connor raised his eyebrows and Hank remained stunned for a second, before a complacent smile appeared on his lips ; maybe she wasn’t as out of it as she seemed.

“Alright, Elnöra. Can I start asking questions, then ?

\- Sure.”

She shrugged and swallowed hard, tension imperceptibly building in her shoulders, facial features and tone. Connor frowned and beat Hank to his question, letting it slip quickly from behind his lips, in a manner which was unusual of him.

“Who was chasing you ?”

It hung in the room, and Hank slowly turned to his partner, one eyebrow quirked in an unmistakable “What the fuck, Connor ?” way. Elnöra’s mouth went agape and she confusedly looked at the android. He avoided Hank’s gaze, since he realized how unprofessional his approach had been ; he should have favoured a more casual question, such as where she was living or what her job was, but something… Something in her disturbed Connor. Something which made her appear strong and fragile at the same time, disrupting his usual interrogation method. He was about to change his inquiry, when she softly asked in return :

“How did you know I-

\- Slippers.”

The girl and android now turned to Hank, whose bold reply had escaped without him thinking it over. Elnöra blinked, appearing even more baffled than before, while the lieutenant’s gaze lowered slightly. He almost seemed embarrassed. Almost.

“Wha-

\- Never mind” Hank cut her short. “He… he knows, because you- Your slippers, they- Well, I mean-“

He stuttered and the other two shared a quick look ; he could notice the corner of her mouth barely quirk up, as she could see his eyes wrinkle with the smallest hint of mirth.

“You see, it’s-“ The lieutenant went on. “Connor, will you please stop standing there like a fucking potted plant and give me a hand ?!”

The moment passed as soon as it had arrived. Connor composed his empathetic interrogation face anew, straightened his tie, and started explaining the observations which had led him to the said conclusion. During his speech, Elnöra took a quick glance at her shoes and felt herself blushing at the sight of her slippers ; they were slim and closed at the heels (which had allowed her to run the same way she would have if she had been wearing trainers), but the thick fabric was undeniably decorated with several little foxes on a bright blue background.

“That’s why I came to the conclusion you were being chased, hence, my first question.” He finished. “Do you feel comfortable answering it, now, Elnöra ?”

The android ignored the cranky glare Hank threw his way, raising one eyebrow at the girl, who took a moment to collect her thoughts. She nodded and replied :

“Yes… Yes, I-“ Her voice wavered, and she seized the cup in her now trembling hands, as if to gather courage. “It was… It was an android.”

Something clicked in Connor’s mind, solving the mystery which had been instilled in his processor the moment the girl had started screaming when she first saw him. A soft “Oh.” rose under his breath.

She guiltily looked at him, almost apologetic, when she went on.

“That’s why I reacted this way, when I woke up. I-

\- You thought I was the other android.” Connor concluded, as his artificial body strangely relaxed at that statement. She was not afraid of  _him_. And that thought… He didn’t know why, but it almost gave him a sense of relief.

“Yeah…” she allowed, ashamed. “I’m sorry for screaming like I did. I just thought he… I- I…”

She struggled for words, tears suddenly filling her eyes, while memories flooded her vision. She remembered. She remembered the cold strong will, colouring the grey eyes sinking into hers. She remembered the blond hair and the long hands folding into a horrible threat. She remembered the fear and the thought of dying.

Elnöra gasped. Hank frowned and rested his hand on her fingers contracted on the cup. Her eyes shifted to his, as a salted drop rolled down her cheek and she swiftly wiped at it, taking a deep breath in. Connor was about to intervene, but Hank was faster this time.

“Mis- Elnöra. We don’t have to do this now, if you’re not ready. Connor and I don’t plan on going anywhere until we make sure you’re okay and safe”, he offered. “So don’t worry about us and take as much time as you need, alright ?

\- N- No, I-“, she stuttered. She exhaled shakily, and sniffled. “I’m okay. I… I want to do this now, Mister Anderson.”

Hank bent towards her, sending her a questioning look with his eyebrows raised, to which she nodded. He smiled softly, straightening back up in his chair while letting go of her hand.

“And, please, call me Hank.”

From time to time, Connor realized how he would never have traded his partner with anyone else in the world.

This was one of these moments.

……………………………………………

They finished taking her statement at 11:09 PM, but none of them felt tired. Elnöra was wide awake with fear curling in her belly ; Hank kept taking notes on a sheet of paper (he fancied it more than his electronical pad, especially when he had to organize his thoughts) and Connor… Well, Connor simply was  _never_  tired.

Along her account, the android had slowly paced around the room, to end up sitting on the chair next to Hank’s. As she reached the description of the people she had seen from her window, the partners shared a knowing look. Her portrayal of the said “boss” perfectly matched someone they both knew too well : James Hill.

Arrested dozens of times, and released just as much. The man was a criminal mastermind, who had always managed to slip through the cracks, either by lying, threatening, helping or paying the right persons. His network was widely expanded and he had enough money and power to assert dominance over anyone working for him. He had been mingled with plethora of crimes, but the police could have never proved his involvement with any of them. Hill always found a way, which made him so difficult to apprehend.

And she had seen him murder someone, turning her into a valuable witness they couldn’t afford to lose.

“So”, Hank asked as soon as she was done, “you’re saying that the man who pulled the trigger had a scar on his…

\- Right hand.” She confirmed. “It’s dark and runs across the back of his hand.”

The lieutenant tried to contain his agitation, but Connor could discern it in his quickened heartbeat and in the way his fist was clutching the pen he was using. In a way, the android felt it too ; even though he was first designed not to show particular emotions whenever he managed to accomplish something, he found himself discovering more and more peculiar reactions from him. It was not  _joy_  or  _delight_  per se, but there was a sense of pride he could fathom from Hank’s attitude, almost a sense of… satisfaction. In those moments, his processing was quicker and he swore he could feel his thirium pump increasing in its rhythm. He remembered a word popping at the corner of his vision, which summed it all up perfectly :  _excitement._

Connor was experiencing it, right now.

Both shared another look, and Elnöra tilted her face towards them.

“Why ? Do… Do you know him ?”

She didn’t know yet which answer she’d rather receive, but she felt safer with them. She knew, somehow, that those two would help her. She had no idea how, but they would do something. She was sure of it.

Or, at least, she strongly hoped so.

Connor turned to her to say “Yes”, his slightly higher tone betraying his current state. He stood up, pacing once more around the room, his hands folded on his lower back. His processor quickly recovered the information he needed to explain : “His name is James Hill, and he’s well-known of our services. He’s at the head of a criminal network and has already been suspected of conducting many drug and organ traffics. He was also apprehended with several violence and murder accusations, but was never proven guilty. The DPD has tried for years to stop him, but he’s always managed to get away. He seems to have a revenge tendency towards the people who betray or cross him, and-

\- Connor, for fuck’s sake !”

The android turned around at Hank’s sudden admonition and his eyes widened when they landed on the girl’s. They were full of tears, barely held back by her eyelids. She kept them resolutely turned to the desk, as a small tremor shook her shoulders.

**|Stress levels : 78 %|**

The android’s LED started pulsating frantically and he moved on his own accord, before he could preconstruct it. His feet took him around the desk and he gently knelt beside her, his eyes scanning her face with what seemed to be a look of regret.

“I’m sorry.” He said, suddenly at loss for words. The android didn’t know what his best option was, and his hand stood still in the air before he softly rested it on hers. “I’m sorry”, he repeated. “I was inconsiderate of your feelings. My processor solely focused on the chance of catching James Hill and I failed at showing empathy.”

She turned to him, breath shuddering, her lips slightly sucked in, but she said nothing. She seemed to wait for him to go on, which perplexed him even further ; there was no answer he could rely on to adapt his speech. So Connor did what he was really good at : he improvised.

“I know you’re scared. A lot happened to you today and you most likely fear for your life.” Her eyebrows reached up and she looked away, clearly stating the evidence. Connor squeezed her fingers between his, to get her attention again. When she didn’t react, he kindly spoke her name.

“Elnöra ?”

She turned to him, then, her eyes still unsure, but he knew he could go on.

“You’re going to be okay. Hank and I will protect you. You’re safe now, and we will make sure it stays this way.”

Her hazel irises shifted between his, and her shoulders started to relax.

**|Stress levels : 65 %|**

“You’re going to be okay”, he went on, his body reflecting her own by appearing less stiff. “Alright ?”

Elnöra was looking at him. She tried to find in his gentle brown eyes answers to questions she didn’t even know were there. She wanted to believe in what he was stating that they would actually be there for her, that they wouldn’t let her down. She knew she had no other choice, but to trust them, yet… The android seemed so sincere. A bitter thought creeping at the back of her brain whispered to her he was only  _programmed_  to act this way. Another one argued that lots of things had changed since Markus Day, and that, maybe, he told her this because he  _wanted to._

She exhaled through her nose and nodded in agreement.

“Alright.”

**|Stress levels : 47 %|**

He offered her a small smile and rose to his feet, letting go of her hand. It took her a second to come back from her daze, as her eyes trailed on her fingers.

Not many people had pronounced her name in such a gentle way.

“Connor’s right”, Hank agreed. “We’re going to help you and the first thing we’re going to do is make sure that you are in a safe place.”

He asked his partner, as he started scribbling more notes : “Could you look up witness protection units in the city ? I want her to be able to rest in a bed tonight. The closer, the better.”

The android started to run his analysis when a factor he had withdrawn from her statement popped into his processor and put a stop to his search.

“No.”

Elnöra and Hank curiously looked at him.

“What d’you mean, no ?

\- It wouldn’t be wise to do that, Hank.”

The lieutenant’s brow furrowed, as he clearly didn’t understand where Connor was going with this.

“Care to explain ?” was his quick retort.

“Well", the android started. "You’re familiar with the fact that the majority of information we share is kept on the Internet network ?

\- I’m from the last century, but I’m not a moron, Connor. And ?

\- Most of the data we record or send are out there, in the cloud, and anyone could trace them back if they knew where to look.

\- So ?” He groaned, his patience running thin ; why did androids always have to explain everything ?

“So we know Hill has several androids working for him. Androids who are capable of hacking electronical systems and data base, which would allow them to-

\- To find her, without us noticing.” Hank finished, letting his forehead fall onto his open hands.

Elnöra felt her heart sink hundreds of miles below the ground.

Hank ran his fingers through his long grey hair, a batch of swear words pouring from his mouth. He didn’t want to appear too concerned, but that news changed his whole strategy. They obviously couldn’t leave that girl in the open for Hill to find, but he didn’t know yet what they could do to prevent it. His fingers trailed back on his face, resting on either side of his nose, and he closed his eyes and breathed deeply to clear his mind.

_Think._

He  _had_  to find a way. He  _had_ to  _do_  something. Hank felt so small against the immense power of Hill’s network, like David facing Goliath. He only had to find his own slingshot to defeat the giant.

The solution burst behind his closed eyes and he abruptly slammed his palms on the desk with a triumphant grunt.

The girl jumped. Connor, who was already looking at his partner, barely moved, though his eyes were staring at him with an intensity the lieutenant had rarely witnessed in the android. They both seemed very worried about the girl, and Hank really hoped that his plan would work for the best.

He offered a smile at the other two, and stood up, his legs pushing the chair away.

“I think I’ve got something.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Slippers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah ! Thank you so much for the kudos and subscriptions I've received ;/w/; I'm really grateful for all the positive reactions this story has gotten so far.
> 
> Each chapter becomes longer ; I tell myself to keep it short, and when I plan it in my head, it seems like it's not gonna take that long.
> 
> Then, the characters take over.
> 
> And they screw it all up.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Hank, Connor and Elnöra are slowly getting used to each other. As always, Hank is such a joy to write and Connor intrigues me more and more. I'm scared of making him OOC, but I'm doing my best ~
> 
> As usual, don't hesitate to let me know if you see any mistakes, or "things that feel weird" ; comments and critiques are more than welcome.
> 
> And, again, thank you, Erin, wonderful, amazing beta-reader. This story probably wouldn't be online if it weren't for you ~

 

Her head was resting against the window pane, the cold glass cooling her forehead. Even though Hank's car smelled of grease and beer, it felt warm and safe, and Elnöra found herself regularly dozing off, the smooth notes of jazz and the gentle shake of the vehicle rocking her.

Hank had grabbed the car key from his desk, leading the way to the front door of the precinct without explaining his plan further on. Connor had tried to question him, but a glare from the lieutenant had kept him quiet. He had placed his jacket on the girl's shoulders, since it had started to rain, and the three of them had dashed to the parking lot. The android had taken his usual place, on the passenger's seat, while his partner was settling her behind the driver's seat.

From above his shoulder, Connor was taking a few glances at her now and then, noticing her eyelids slowly drooping and her chin nodding more and more often. Even if the older man was focused on the road, he could perceive his partner's agitation from the corner of his vision.

"I gotta make a phone call," he said, parking the car and turning the engine off. "It'll only be a minute."

He exited the car, closed the door and knocked on the window the girl was leaning on. She looked up at him and heard him say, his voice slightly distorted through the vehicle's steel : "Hang in there, alright?"

She nodded, offering a small smile, and watched him walk away to an ancient phone booth. Whatever call he had to make, Hank probably didn't want it to be traced back to him.

She leaned back against the car seat and she discovered the android facing her, an inquiring gaze in his kind brown eyes. His LED was flashing slowly as he studied her, as if he was computing something. She wondered if he wanted to start a conversation and before she could say anything, Connor asked : "How are you holding up ?"

Her brows furrowed slightly and she pulled Hank's jacket tighter around her shoulders.

"I don't know." She wished she could offer him a better answer, but she was being honest ; how was she supposed to feel after everything that had happened ? Her life had taken a sudden, violent turn and she wasn't sure it could ever go back to the way it was. Elnöra felt lost, scared, cold and exhausted, but her unbreakable optimism and the help the two others were trying to provide also made her hopeful in the prospect she might actually be okay. How could she explain all this to an android she barely knew ? She didn't even know if she had the strength or the urge to do so, anyway. So, she settled for something else.

"How do you think I am feeling, Connor ?"

His head tilted, a curious expression setting on his features. Even though there was no trace of aggressiveness, he discerned tension in the girl's voice, which could either show exhaustion or annoyance. The words she had used were also peculiar ; she was expecting him to _think_. He wondered if it was because she believed in the fact that androids were actually able to do so, because she knew that they could, or if she was trying to provoke him. For some reasons he couldn't quite pinpoint, that last suggestion didn't seem probable.

**What did he think ?**

He could of course rely on the analysis he would make out of the collected data (the soreness in her body, her bloodshot eyes, her twisting hands, to give a few) to try an answer, but he was under the impression that it wouldn't be enough.

No, it was definitely more than that. She required of him to show  _empathy_.

And even though, since he became a deviant (that word sounded so  _obsolete_ , nowadays), Connor had gotten used to  _feel_ more and more, it still required time and experience. He was a quick learner, but even he had never faced what she was facing.

The android wasn't sure he had to meet her expectations ; he knew he didn't have to be sincere, if he didn't  _want_  to, somehow… he couldn't sense any hostility emanating from her. Maybe she was truly interested in what he was thinking.

Or maybe she was simply too tired to explain herself.

Still. The way she seemed to consider his point of view had piqued his attention ; she could always confirm or deny it, if he was wrong. And, as he was always keen on acquiring new knowledge on human emotions and interactions, he took the plunge.

"I'm not sure," he began, his eyes shifting between hers at a steady rhythm. "I've never experienced what you are going through."

Her lips stretched into a nervous smile and she looked away.

"But," he went on, her eyes drifting back to him at the sound of his voice. "If… I was in your place, I would feel scared, and lost." He was trying to find the right words to convey what his mind was experiencing. It was not something he was used to doing, but he could always use practice. "I would… wonder what could happen next. I would probably also feel tired from all that running around and fear for my own life. I wouldn't know where to go."

His pupils had fallen onto the back seat, while he was gathering his thoughts. They darted back to hers, when a new piece of realization hit him.

"And even though I wouldn't have any better solution, I would wonder if I could trust anyone around me."

Elnöra stared at him, her face not betraying any surprise, nor any other emotions, for that matter. She blinked several times, as the word "insightful" bloomed into her brain. Connor noticed her heart rate had increased.

She replied, then, as a small smile and a mixture of resignation and sadness painted her features.

"Well, I guess you have your answer."

The driver's door opened and Hank slumped in his seat, his hair and beard wet with the rain which has started to pour stronger.

"Alright, you two." He smiled at them, seemingly unbothered by his current drenched state. "I definitely got my hand on something. I only have to make sure they can't trace it back to me." He rested his elbow on the top of his seat and turned to the girl. "One more stop and you'll be able to sleep somewhere safe, tonight. I promise."

Her heart swelled with gratitude and it showed through the smile she offered him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Lieutenant Anderson, I-

\- Hank.

\- … Yes, Hank. Thank you. I don't know how I could ever-

\- We'll think about that later," he interrupted again. "For now, try to hang in there, alright ?"

He faced the wheel, inserting the key into the contact. As the engine roared, his blue eyes creased at her through the rear-view mirror.

"But if it inspires you, I happen to have a sweet tooth."

She smiled a bit more widely, adding a soft "I'll be on it" to Hank's comment.

Even though Connor was aware of everything around him, he seemed lost into his own track of thoughts. That girl was indeed very peculiar.

No. "Peculiar" was not good enough.

As usual, his processor offered him the answer he was looking for.

_Intriguing._

….....................................................

Several minutes later, Hank parked behind an abandoned bar. There was something melancholic about seeing neon lights turned off forever, the bright colours not bringing life into grey streets anymore. The lieutenant didn't have time to dwell on this, and quickly jogged away to enter a narrow alley.

Connor followed his tracks until he couldn't see him, before he turned to the girl once more. This time, she was quicker than him.

"What's your name ?" she asked, more relaxed and alert than the first time.

Connor's eyebrows twitched. He was sure he had given her this piece of information, so why did she-

"My name is Connor," he answered, nonetheless. "Didn't I tell you, before ?

\- You did." She smiled at him and bent her bust towards him, her chin now resting on her palm, with her elbow on her knee. "You gave me your first name, but I'm asking about your full name."

Connor was a bit taken aback by her demand ; nobody had ever asked for his last name, for the simple reason that he didn't have one. He thought it was common knowledge in the human community ; androids usually went by a serial number or the denomination their creators or owners had chosen for them, not far from parents naming their children. He had never questioned this aspect of his identity. He was Connor ; it was as simple and plain as that. It was a certainty for him and the idea of adding something – even a last name – to that description seemed… unnatural to him.

His LED flashed a bit faster, and she thought she saw it turn yellow for a split second, before he answered, his voice wavering at the beginning of his sentence.

"I don't have any."

Her smile fell and her chin lifted from her hand.

"Oh."

Connor suddenly felt uneasy under her gaze. For the first time, he felt as if he was in the shoes of the persons he usually scanned. It was not something he thought over ; he simply collected the data he needed to further his understanding of people or situations, but he now realized how strange it could be, as if Elnöra knew something he wasn't even aware of. It made him… uncomfortable. His fingers fidgeted on his tie and automatically straightened it, though it was unnecessary.

"I'm sorry if I troubled you," she said, resting her fingers on his shoulders. His eyes snapped back to her and he could read an apologetic look in hers. "It's just… I've met several androids who chose a last name for themselves after Markus Day. It seems that it was very important for some of them."

The fact reached his internal storage, stocking it into his software.

"I… didn't know that," Connor heard himself reply, as her fingers retreated into her lap.

"Well, I guess you're not infallible."

_Teasing._

His processor informed him of what it had deciphered in her tone, and a grin almost stretched his lips, but curiosity took a hold of his next action, as he asked :

"Are you used to dealing with androids ?"

Elnöra lay back in her seat, inhaling deeply.

"It's more about "meeting" them, than "dealing" with them, but… Yeah, I am.

\- Does it have to do with the fact that you're a psychologist ?"

The hypothesis had blurted from his mouth and she raised an eyebrow at him, disconcerted by that new piece of information he had on her. The android vaguely gestured at his head, mumbling a quiet "Sorry ; face recognition", and she relaxed again.

"I guess." She crossed her legs on the seat, a posture she usually adopted whenever she wanted to feel more comfortable. "More and more of them came to see me after the revolution. I had already met a few when deviants started rising, when they started questioning their identity, or  _feeling_  things they had never felt before.

\- Weren't you afraid of them ?" He couldn't refrain himself from asking.

She looked away for a moment, thinking how she could honestly reply to him.

"I don't think so. I was more… curious, I guess ? They've never been a threat to me. They seemed more lost than anything."

Her irises caught onto his once more, and she warmly smiled at him, voicing out her thought.

"What kind of a psychologist would I be if I couldn't help people ?"

His breath hitched in his throat.

Connor had never  _needed_  to breathe ; his artificial lungs were only present to simulate the rhythmic impulse, which made him look more natural amongst humans (several of them had complained to CyberLife at the birth of androids when their companion remained as still as a piece of furniture), but he could distinctly feel himself stop.

He didn't have time to grasp what had happened, because Hank opened the car, once again crashing into his seat. Elnöra unfolded her legs and bent slightly towards the lieutenant, who closed the door and turned towards her in the same movement, jingling a set of keys in front of him. He was smiling widely and threw the keys at Connor who caught them without batting an eye. He winked at the girl through the rear-view mirror, started the engine and said : "Told you I had my hand on something."

….....................................................

That "something" consisted of an unregistered apartment in the centre of town. Hank had acquired its keys thanks to Larry Martinez, a small gangster used to meddle with illegal gambling, and that the lieutenant had gotten off the hook multiple times in the past. Larry obviously owed him "several ones", as Hank had kindly reminded him a half hour ago when he had him on the phone. His requirements were simple : he needed a place to stay for a few weeks or months, a place nobody could put their hands on, nor could locate through Internet or any official document networks. Anything basic would do, but the grey-haired man had told his "friend" that he would appreciate "if it wasn't a complete dump, thank you very much."

The twist was, as he had explained it to the low-level criminal, they both had to make it difficult – no,  _impossible_  – for anyone to find out about this connection between them. He knew Larry could always rely on the network of lawbreakers surrounding him and, as Hank had simply put it, "he didn't fucking care how many strings he had to pull, as long as he found something tonight, or next time his ass was about to get grilled by the cops, he'd be the first one to bring sausages and marshmallows to roast them off him."

All of this, no questions asked.

It took Larry forty-five minutes.

And the promise of a bottle of very good whisky.

The keys had thus travelled from hand to hand, occasionally dropped off at some location and retrieved by a new link in that formidable chain. People asked other people to take that small parcel, travel short distances and leave it somewhere else, where it would be taken care of. Without asking any question, making any comment, or divulging this information to anyone. It eventually came into possession of Hank, who was now driving to the address written on the envelope he had found behind a dumpster in the alley he had run into, and that was now burning in the small ashtray of the car. He was describing his plan to the others and Connor nodded as soon as he finished, while Elnöra simply remained starstruck at the man's wits.

"This seems like a valuable plan to me, Hank.

\- Ah, come on, Connor. Don't be such a stuck-up and just tell me I did a good job.

\- I… have to admit that you deployed impressive resources, in that matter.

\- I'll take that as a "You're the best and the most brilliant cop in town." Thanks, kid."

Hank smirked at the girl, who shyly smiled back at him, still very impressed (and also slightly ashamed) by everything the lieutenant was implementing to help her.

"What if they find Larry and force him to confess the premises' address?" Connor asked, his processor trying to find plot holes into the solid-looking strategy.

"He won't be able to give them anything ; I told him to ask someone who would ask someone else to find the place. Larry doesn't know which one was chosen and I think it would be hard for Hill to trace it all back to him."

"Hard," Elnöra thought. "But not impossible."

She shook her head, frowning at her inner voice. She couldn't lose herself to hopelessness ; it was way too early for that. Things were looking much brighter than the previous hours and she had to keep it together. For now.

"What about the centre of town?" The android tried. "Isn't it too noticeable?

\- Reverse psychology," the man replied, his index and middle finger tapping on his temple. "Hill is probably going to try all the witness protection units outside of town. If we're lucky, he might even check flight departures to see if we're trying to smuggle her out of the country." He glanced at the girl in the back seat through the mirror. "I believe placing you right under his nose, and close to our precinct is the most efficient way to prevent him from finding you." He cleared his throat and quickly added, his tone uneasy, "I know it's risky, but I hope you'll trust me on this."

She stared at him, her eyes holding onto his, and onto the certainty he was trying to convey. Elnöra wanted to believe that she was making the right decision, that her footsteps had led her to the right people, that she could place her faith in them.

Connor looked at her from above his shoulder, but her eyes remained on Hank's reflection as she nodded.

"I do. I trust you."

Her gaze then fell on the android.

"Both of you."

The lieutenant's fingers clutched the wheel more tightly as he focused on his driving.

"Let's do this, then."

….....................................................

Detroit's centre was still pretty busy, even in the late hours of night. People could still be found in the streets, enjoying the last moments of the day, before going back to their daily routine. There were almost as many androids as there were humans, and even though some of them didn't have the usual LED on their temple which differentiated them from the others, they were noticeable, mostly through their behaviours. Androids looked calmer, more composed than humans ; they also seemed slower, more precise, as though each gesture carried a meaning they had recently discovered. They were more focused on the "here and now", enjoying every step they could take in that recently-found freedom.

Elnöra was happy for them, but also a little envious. She wished she could have had as much time in front of her, without dealing with the drudgeries her human body imposed. Not having to rest, not having to drink or eat, (almost) eternal youth and health, physical and mental abilities way beyond average. It all sounded incredible when it was put that way, but it also brought its toll of loneliness and – she wondered if it was true for the androids or if it was a projection of her own mind – boredom.

It all was even more valuable now that she didn't know how much time she had left. She knew she had been right to rely on Hank and Connor, but she had no clue how long it would last. Everything could come to an end the next morning and that thought alone was enough to send a chill down her spine.

She silently promised herself that she would enjoy every passing second.

That she would not hesitate to fight to earn more time.

Hank was looking for somewhere to park his car and Connor directed him to a spot, invisible to the surrounding street security cameras. The android had assessed the chance of Hill hacking the camera network to track the witness mostly improbable under less than 24 hours ; it would have demanded a lot of planning and risks that the gangster supposedly wasn't ready to take. He had no idea where the girl was ; for all he knew, she could have already run to the police, and warned them about what she had seen. If her body was to be found quickly afterwards, or if she disappeared without a trace, it wouldn't have looked good for Hill, who was more than ever in the authorities' radar.

Connor had reached this conclusion thanks to his profiling abilities ; he was certain (or, well, at least 94% certain) that if Hill were to do anything, he would not take action in a rush, which allowed them some time to remove any traces of the girl from the cloud. Around 36 to 48 hours, he had assessed. The android had already announced to his friend that he would go to Detroit's Security District the next morning, to log into the system and crypt any visible image of her, before and after she reached Central DPD. He would also remove Hank and him for good measures, and randomly delete several other hours of recordings, to pretext a general lagging. It would be poor craftsmanship, but it would earn the trio some time, which was something they could obviously use.

"I'll go first," Hank said, bringing the engine to a stop. "Elnöra, you'll follow me after a couple of minutes, and Connor, you'll do the same after three. The address is two blocks away. Walk casually and try to fit in. It shouldn't be too hard, with all this crowd."

He went to open his door, but changed his mind, as he turned towards Connor to ruffle his hair and remove his tie.

"Take off your jacket, too. This way, we might be able to make you look less like a dork."

The lieutenant wrapped the tie around his own hair, securing it into a high ponytail which rather suited him. He then faced the girl, who was still grinning at the android's baffled expression, and zipped the jacket she was wearing all the way up. He yanked the hood on her forehead and quickly added, slipping out of the vehicle, "Be safe."

Blood started pumping in her veins ; even though there was little chance of danger, Elnöra couldn't help feeling nervous. Connor's gaze was burning her skin, but she kept her eyes resolutely turned to Hank who was striding through the mob, staggering here and there, playing drunk. He surely wanted to attract most people's attention, so she would have less focused on her ; once more, she felt deeply thankful towards the man. She clutched the handle and she was about to go out, when the android interjected.

"Keep your head down. I'll be right behind you."

She nodded, inhaled deeply and exited the car.

Hank was easy to follow, even though she didn't need to, since the location's address was carved deeply into her brain. Hands in pockets, she slowly walked behind the man who was causing a racket hundreds of feet in front of her. It almost made her chuckle, to see him trip and bellow like that, though she couldn't identify if it was this sight or nervousness that brought a tense rictus to her mouth.

People were all around.

Some were chatting, some were laughing, some were even singing. There was light everywhere, bright colours, rhythmic flickers, and sudden flashes from phones. She pulled the hoodie even closer to her face, to avoid appearing on any pictures, when music burst on her right. A group of teenagers was carrying a big speaker which started booming more and more loudly. She winced at the noise, but she didn't stop walking, her eyes darting from time to time on Hank to make sure she didn't lose him.

Crowds made her nervous. She had always avoided them anytime she could. The slam of bodies against each other, the crushing sensation which emptied her lungs and twisted her throat, the temperature rising, under her skull, into her gut, and down her back. It was overwhelming.

Elnöra tried to focus on her breathing ; it tasted hot under the thick collar, bringing drops of sweat in her creases. She began counting her steps, one after the other, to keep track of the distance she had gone through.

Shoulders bumped against hers, shouts pierced her ears, feet trampled her toes.

The location seemed so close, and yet so far. She was about halfway through it, but the exhaustion from the day collapsed on her.

She had lost count of her steps, she had lost sight of Hank.

Lights twirled around her as the ground grew dangerously close.

"Woops ! You okay, honey ? I got you."

A firm grasp circled her arm and righted her back onto her feet. She caught a glimpse of Connor, who winked at her with an almost-too-cheerful smile. People were looking at them, and he wrapped his hand around her waist to steady her.

"Alright, dear. We don't want to be late for Henry's party, right ?"

He intently stared at her, and she caught on his improvisation. "Right," she replied, throwing her arm behind his back. "Let's go."

The crowd dissipated as soon as they started walking, him half-carrying her, as vertigo slid back from her mind, clearing her vision.

"We're almost there," he whispered so only she could hear, his face now determined. "I know you're tired, but we're almost there." His fingers gently pressed her side, as if to encourage her. "Hold on, just a little while longer."

Hank was waiting for them inside the lobby. The android released the girl as soon as the door was closed behind him, and helped her against a wall. She lay on it for a moment, and slumped to the floor to catch her breath, the back of her skull resting against the hard surface. The lieutenant naturally gave her some space, hiding her from any outsider's view, and turned to his partner.

"What happened ? Is she okay ?

\- I believe she's experiencing a bad case of crowd fright."

She heard the man swear under his breath and he crouched to look her in the eyes.

"You alright, kid ?"

She swallowed and dared a small smile, mostly to reassure them.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I think I…" She exhaled strongly. "Today… was a bit too much."

Hank grinned back at her, his eyes still troubled. He reached for the tie in his hair, removed it to throw it at Connor who swiftly caught it, and declared, "We still have to go to the sixth floor. We can't stay here, in the open. Neighbours could come." He looked around, as if to demonstrate his point. "We have to move. Will you be okay ?"

She was already trying to get back on her feet, her limbs shaking with the effort and stress. Connor's analysis revealed she was also hungry, which probably had to do with the lack of strength.

"Yeah." She straightened her hoodie around her face. "Sorry, I-

\- Don't apologise. Let's go."

They took the elevator and Connor's arm reached for hers, gently heaving it to support the girl. She thanked him quietly, while the floor numbers scrolled above them.

Truth was she was mad at herself.

Impossibly mad.

Elnöra hated the idea of being a dead weight to anyone. Since she was mostly independent, one of her greatest fears was to prevent anyone from doing something by her sole presence. In this case, she knew she was slowing them down. She wanted to ignore the pain, push the fear back, deep, deep, into her soul, until it was completely forgotten. But it was much more laborious to achieve in her current state. Her body was screaming to rest, her brain was threatening to shut down.

She held her ground as the elevator announced their destination.

Crying would have helped relieving her from all the accumulated tension, but she could not break down. Not here, not now. Not while the two others were keeping it together, providing more help she could have ever asked for. She had to go on, one step after the other, no matter how much it cost her.

She gritted her teeth, swallowing down her pride and guilt and accepted the support Connor was offering. She half walked, half staggered to the door Hank was opening, and, as he stepped back to let her through, entered the flat.

It was plunged into darkness. The trio could barely make out what was in front of them, and Hank quickly turned the lights on, after locking the door shut. Curtains draped several windows, concealing the place from any outside view, and a small layer of dust was covering the top of the furniture. Noises from the street were smothered by the thick walls and the temperature was comfortably warm, accounting for a functioning heating system.

Hank took the lead and swiftly moved beside the two others to explore the premises. He went through the different rooms, checking their state, and making comments out loud, about the apparent cleanliness and rather modern state. Meanwhile, Connor helped the girl on one of the kitchen chairs, as she tensely thanked him. His discrete brow furrowing towards her attitude didn't go unnoticed, but if he had sensed anything from her, he didn't mention it. She was about to apologise, when he called his partner out.

"Hank ? Where are you ?

\- Making the bed," his muffled voice rang out. "She obviously needs to sleep and I don't want to delay that any further."

Her heart crumbled into her chest ; she knew they were doing all this to make things easier for her, but she also felt so  _useless._  She hated that fear seeping into her veins. She despised the repercussion of the shock she had experienced. She wanted to prove them that she was okay, that she was not  _weak._

The android eyed her ; he could perceive frustration in her body language and a growing warmth was colouring her cheeks a few shades darker. He found himself being curious about what was going through her head, but he somehow sensed it was not the right moment to question it.

"I'm going to give him a hand," he said. "Will you be-

\- I'll come with."

She was already standing up, straightening her legs from the slight tremor shaking them.

"I don't think it would be wise to do anything physical in your state,  _Elnöra_ ," he intervened, sterner than he wished to sound, his tone stressing her name with an obvious firmness.

Her brown eyes snapped to his, and he could definitely witness a deep blush spreading on her face. Was it shame ? Irritation ? Both ?

"Thank you for the advice,  _Connor_ ," she snapped, passing him. "But I can take care of myself."

She strode towards the bedroom, placing her hands on the wall each time she felt herself wobble. She wanted to push through that momentary faintness, she wanted to ignore the signals her body was sending, pleading her to sit, to close her eyes for only a second.

The presence of the android behind her only spurred her on. She was aware of his pupils carved into her neck, but she didn't stop. She  _knew_  he was right, which made her even angrier with herself ; she was being a total ass, because he was poking at her insecurities without realizing. It was not his fault.

But she selfishly wished it was.

As she reached the room, Hank welcomed her with a small smile and asked, "Feeling better ?"

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier. I've never liked crowds." She circled the bed and tucked the sheets under the mattress, while he was doing the same on the opposite side.

"I hear ya." He glanced at her. "People. Am I right ?"

She nodded, avoiding his gaze, and wrapped the pillows into light blue cases. They went on working in silence, as Connor stepped around the room. He lightly spread the curtain to look outside and was satisfied to see there was no building in front of theirs ; it might allow them more privacy in the long run.

If they had that much time to spare.

His eyes shifted to the girl and he scanned her once more. Her stress levels had decreased, but remained higher than they should have been. She was not under any direct threat, but was still experiencing anxiety. It could have been the overstimulation of the day, her body processing the shock she had been through, warning her it needed some well-deserved rest…

Or she was hiding something.

"Are you okay, Elnöra ?"

She froze.

His voice hung in the bedroom, and Hank sharply inhaled at his partner's inquiry.

Those were the words she dreaded the most. Especially when they were pronounced with that tone, distinctly hinting that she obviously was not.

Her fingers clenched the sheets she had been smoothing repeatedly for the past ten seconds and she realized she couldn't answer.

She wanted to tell him that yes, she was okay, why was he even asking ? But her mouth remained shut.

She wanted to convey her gratitude, which should have been easy for the usually cheerful-natured girl, but her mind was stuck on the nauseous sensation rising in her stomach.

She was not okay. How could she have been ?

She was pursued by a madman who most certainly wished her dead. She was afraid and exhausted. She had turned the life of two policemen upside down, mingling them into this situation.

She was putting them into so much danger. They were risking a lot – too much – by trying to keep her safe.

How could she ask them to protect her, when their lives were at stake ?

She didn't feel okay. She felt guilty. She felt powerless. She felt lonely. She felt tired. She felt remorseful. She felt responsible.

"Okay. Connor ? I think she needs to sleep. We'll discuss the plan further in the morning."

Elnöra was brought back to her surroundings. Hank was already gesturing the android towards the door, who addressed him a confused look.

"Come on. Leave her alone. You'll have plenty of time to ask questions tomorrow."

Connor was hesitant. He was aware he had done something wrong, but he wasn't exactly sure of what it was. He stood still, between the window and the wooden wardrobe, staring intently at her. She held his gaze and she felt herself drown into it. She wasn't strong enough, tonight. Tears were already swelling in her eyes, and she bit her lower lip in frustration. She was looking at Connor, but it was Hank she eventually talked to.

"Hank, I-" her voice broke, betraying her current state and the fragility she was trying to conceal. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-

\- Hey, hey, hey," the lieutenant replied, closing the distance between them as he put his hands on her shoulders, shaking them softly. "Come on. None of this. There's no reason for you to apologise.

\- But, I… I…" She didn't exactly know what she wanted to say, but it was important. She  _had_  to say something. "I'm being so  _weird_. You're both so kind, and I-

\- You have been through enough, today," he cut her short. "You are tired and too many things happened. You've been under too much stress and you're breaking.

\- I'm not," she countered abruptly, clenching her fists. "I'm not.

\- Okay, you're not," he allowed. "But you are still exhausted and you can't think rationally. So will you  _please_  get into bed, or should I put you into it, myself ?"

Her eyes switched between his, noticing his own weariness. Connor remained motionless in the corner of her vision. She slowly dropped her chin.

"Okay.

\- Good. Now," he added, turning to his partner. "Connor will stay with you tonight. I'll go back home, because Sumo – he's my dog – needs to be fed. I'll be back in the morning with something to eat. But for now, again – and F.Y.I., I hate to repeat myself –  _please_ , go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow."

She nodded.

"Good," Hank concluded, swinging around to reach for the door. When he noticed the android was not following him, he called out.

"Connor ?"

His LED beamed yellow on his temple. He was unwaveringly looking at the girl, his fingers fiddling with an invisible coin, as he processed the scene. Elnöra's eyes were still turned to the ground, and one of her hands was wrapped around her elbow.

Hank was about to shout at him, when Connor claimed :

"We want to be here."

Her gaze jumped back to him, perplexity engraved on her face.

"Hank and I chose to help you. And we don't regret it."

He eyed his friend, who lightly smiled at him, encouraging him on.

"So, please, stop feeling guilty about something you're not responsible for."

She struggled more and more to suppress her tears, but Connor didn't stop there.

"We want to help you. You're not alone in this.

\- Okay, enough with the big talk, kid. I think she's had enough emotions for today."

Hank crossed the room and grabbed the android by the arm to pull him towards the door. Elnöra sniffled pitifully, gratitude pouring out of her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Hank ! Connor !"

The duo turned around, discovering the girl smiling through her tears, her hands clutched together at her heart.

"Thank you," she whispered, because it was all she could manage.

The lieutenant smiled and the android blinked several times, his LED pulsing yellow once more.

"That's much better," Hank stated, before dragging his partner outside. "See you tomorrow."

The door closed behind them, and she collapsed on her pillow to muffle her cries.

Connor was looking at the door, his attitude showing clear signs of worry towards the distress he could hear coming from the room she was in. The small orb on his temple didn't stop flickering its bright golden colour.

"She'll be okay," Hank heard himself say. "Just leave her alone for tonight. She needs to let go of the tension."

His friend looked at him and, for a moment, he appeared so young, so lost, so unsure about what he was supposed to do. Connor had been programmed to evaluate crises and respond to them in the most appropriate way. He had rarely been used to simply… do nothing. The grey-haired man nudged his shoulder, moved by his apparent trouble.

"Stop making that face. You did the right thing," he offered. "She just needs time, okay ?"

The LED slowly turned back to its usual azure glow.

"Okay."

Hank watched his friend, looking less disheartened, walk into the living room.

Connor still had a lot to learn about human psychology. He could be oblivious to the simplest pun, or spend way too much time at deciphering an expression or a gesture he was hesitant about.

And, sometimes, he found the right thing to say.

Powerful. Maybe overwhelming.

But just right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank just wants everybody to calm down and sleep.
> 
> Also... See what I did there ? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Bruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, again for the several kudos and subscriptions I've received on this story ;w; I don't have as much time as before to write (with back to school time and all that), but I'm still so very motivated to go through with it ! I hope you'll stick with me along the way ~
> 
> Again, this chapter is longer than the previous one. I think it'll be a regular thing. I'll actually be surprised the day I'll write a shorter chapter. Oh, well.
> 
> Connor, Hank and Elnöra are settling down and getting to know each other. This chapter and the next will be a bit quieter, but, I cross my fingers that you'll enjoy it nonetheless. I know that I am having fun while writing it (I tend to laugh at my own jokes ; isn't that ridiculous ?), and even though I'm firstly writing this for myself, I hope it'll find echo and resonance in somebody else. Isn't that what art is about ?
> 
> Well, enough with my comments. I'll use one more line to thank my beta-reader, Erin, who never ceases to amaze me with her kindness and useful comments. There aren't enough "thank you" to show how grateful I am towards you ~

Connor was sitting in the dusty teal sofa of the living room, the only source of light being his blue LED, slowly pulsing. Hank had gone home three hours ago ; he had promised his partner he would be back in the morning, with breakfast for Elnöra and him, which would allow the android to visit the Security District to take care of the camera network. Until then, he was to stay in the flat to watch over the girl who was deeply asleep in the bedroom.

Her cries had withered as time had gone by, and Hank had assured his friend several times that it was all part of the shock’s process. “There’s nothing a good night rest can’t fix,” he had insisted. “You’ll see ; she’ll be good as new in the morning.”

It was easier, at first, to convince himself that he didn’t have to worry, but the longer he remained alone, the more his thoughts started to wander. He was paying attention to each noise coming from beyond the wall, so much so that, after a couple of hours, he was almost certain he could perceive the sheets of the bed moving rhythmically with each of her breaths. His processor started to emit hypotheses less and less probable, creating uncertainty, and making him wonder if he should scan her one more time, just to make sure she was okay.

As he grew antsy, he got up once more, his feet guiding him to the bedroom door. His hand rose, as if to knock, but it slowly fell back at his side ; he could not wake her up only to calm his own agitation. She had to rest, she _needed_ it, after everything she had been through. He sighed, shook his head, stepping towards the window facing the front door, and swiftly removed the curtains with the back of his fingers to peer outside. There were not many people left in the street, given the late (or early) time of the day ; only a few cleaning agents picking up full dumpsters or removing small pieces of trash littering the ground.

After several instants, his eyes stopped seeing what they were looking at, as he slowly dove back into the twirl of his own track of thoughts. It was something strange to experience ; Connor, who had always been driven by reason before he became a deviant, was now discovering how creative a growing mind could be. Ideas he would have never considered before blossomed into his head, and the harder he tried to reject them, the denser they became, contradicting each of his arguments, which were attempting to make sense of the mess happening inside of him.

“ _I should check on her one more time._ ”

“I did, three hours ago, and everything was okay.”

“ _What if something has changed, since then ?_ ”

“There’s no reason for it. She’s sleeping soundly and I shouldn’t bother her.”

“ _But what if she **stops breathing**?_ ”

“That’s most unlikely.”

“ _But not impossible._ ”

“She needs to sleep.”

“ _Don’t say I didn’t warn you._ ”

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, and his LED flashed yellow for a short moment. Thoughts, now unburdened, were flowing freely through his artificial brain. When he was only a machine, Connor didn’t need to _think_ ; his purpose was to focus solely on the missions he was assigned, and even though it was far less fascinating, it was also much more relaxing.

He closed the curtain, while a deep sigh escaped him, and walked tensely to the bedroom. Once facing the door, his hand hesitantly reached for the handle. It was unnerving ; deep down, he knew there was nothing logical that drove him to certify she was okay. But there was also something, much, much simpler.

He _wanted_ to do it.

It was what gave him the final push.

The door opened with a soft creak, that made him wince with anticipation ; he paused halfway through his movement, waiting for any reaction to come from her, and, since, there was none, he swiftly slid inside.

The small light on the night table was still on, lighting her body, splayed on the bed. She was lying on her front, hair falling into her face and rising with each of her exhales, her legs tangled in the sheets, and hers arms twisted in strange angles, which would probably have been terribly uncomfortable if she hadn’t been that exhausted. He scanned her, almost automatically, and he relaxed when he was informed of her regular, slow heartbeat and of her decreased cortisol levels.

The android stood there, looking at her, taking in information he hadn’t had the chance to gather before. She was right-handed, judging on the callus he could discern on her middle finger. She was around five feet tall, five inches and weighed a little less than 130 pounds. Her red hair was not her natural colour (he could see the roots growing from her forehead) and her feet were a size 7.

She was still wearing her slippers.

Connor grinned slightly at the sight, even though the worn state of the shoes quickly reminded him of the chase she had been through, erasing the quirk from his lips. He slowly walked around the bed and quietly removed the shoes, before resting them neatly, perfectly side by side, at the spot he assessed her feet would reach when she’d stand out of bed.

He then preconstructed the better way to tuck her in, while protecting her injured shoulder and not waking her up. He executed the action, his knee leaning on the mattress to support him, as he removed the sheets from the bed to gently roll her on her left side. She moaned in her sleep, her voice uttering a soft “Jasper”, which rose his brow in wonder. Who was that Jasper ? Was it the name of the android who was after her ? He stored the data into his storage memory, to look into afterwards.

He slipped his hand on the back of her skull and effortlessly lifted it to place one of the pillows underneath. As her head was now resting on the soft surface, she exhaled a soft sigh of content. His fingers reached for her face to remove strands of hair, stuck on her skin by remaining traces of sweat. He noticed discrete freckles running on her nose and cheeks, some lighter, other darker, dotting her features.

Including the other moles and beauty spots he had noted on each part of visible skin he had laid his eyes on, there were, so far, two hundred and eighty five of them.

He blinked rapidly, wondering how this information could be useful to him, and went back to her face when she hummed in her sleep. Goosebumps were rising on her arms, and he smoothly got up from the bed to retrieve the sheets. He covered her with them, scanning her one last time (he really had to stop doing that), and switched the lamp off to plunge the bedroom in the dark.

Connor remained there for a couple more minutes. He knew he couldn’t stay for too long ; the memory of a night at Hank’s was still thickly imprinted on the back of his mind. He had stood by the lieutenant’s bed, since he had nothing better to do, and ended up being screamed at by the frightened man, when he found the android staring at him. He had avoided a pillow thrown by his friend, who had vehemently made him understand that it was “fucking creepy to have someone look at you in your sleep, you stalking moron.”

No, he definitely couldn’t stay for too long.

He glanced at her and exited the room, closing the door behind him, and went back to sit on the couch, his hands resting peacefully on his knees.

Only a few hours left.

…………………………………………………………………………

She was rolling and turning, her hands tugging at the sheets, her face half buried into the pillow. Elnöra groaned, struggling to stay asleep, while her brain was straining to bring her back to consciousness, mostly because she had to relieve herself. She was growing more and more aware of her environment, even though her mind was still wandering in the depths of sleep. She could _feel_ the thickness of the sheets on her cheeks, and the coldness that bit at her toes ; she could hear the honks coming from the streets, and movements in the outside of the bedroom. Her eyebrows furrowed, as a tremor shook her whole body ; she took a deep inhale through her nose and whined through gritted teeth, stretching from fingers to toes.

She blinked several times, her dry eyes making it hard for her to keep them open. Crap. She had forgotten to remove her contacts. The thin lids felt rigid against her corneas, and she had to rub her fingers hard against her eyelids to bring some tears to the surface. Her arms lay back to the sides of her head and she rolled on her back to stretch once more. She was weighing up the pros and cons of getting out of bed. On one hand, she would get to use the bathroom, but on the other hand, this bed was so _warm_.

She sniffed, smoothing her hair away with her palms and looked at the ceiling.

She didn’t know that ceiling.

The girl abruptly sat straight on the mattress, her mind now wide awake. She quickly took her environment in ; deep blue sheets, one burgundy wall behind the head of the bed, one big wooden wardrobe, a small desk, a night table, one lamp resting on it and another tall one in the opposite corner, two doors.

Before she could wonder where she was, memories from the day before unravelled in her brain.

The murder. The chase. The precinct. Connor. Hank. The crowd. The tears.

“I need to pee,” was her next thought.

Her fingers rubbed at her forehead as she threw her legs out of bed, to find her slippers against her soles. She frowned, not remembering taking them off. She didn’t even remember falling asleep, if she was being honest.

She slipped them on and stepped towards the door she hadn’t opened yesterday ; if she was in luck, it would be-

Bingo.

The girl quickly used the bathroom, exhaling with relief as soon as she settled on the seat. She then washed her hands and face, taking a moment to look at her reflection in the dusty mirror above the sink. Dark circles under her brown eyes, dry lips and messy hair. It definitely was her. Wilder- and feebler-looking, but her.

The shower looked really tempting, even more since she could smell the odour of sweat on her skin and clothes, but she wanted to check the other rooms out. There also seemed to be someone else in the flat (most probably Connor or Hank), and she couldn’t stay in that bedroom forever. Truth was she was craving some company.

It was the smell of eggs and bacon that drove her out. Saliva was already forming under her tongue, and she noticed that she was slightly shaking with hunger ; hypoglycaemia often caught up with her, and she rarely could stay without eating for more than three or four hours. The fact that she had survived without consuming any food since yesterday afternoon was nothing short of a miracle.

She quietly opened the door, and the sound of fat sizzling in the pan reached her ears, adding to the appetizing sensations she was collecting all around. Hank was standing in front of the hotplates, poking at the bacon slices with a spatula and adding some salt and pepper to the frying eggs.

“Thought I’d heard you in the bathroom,” he said, without turning to her, focused on his task. “Slept well ?”

Elnöra snapped from her drooling reverie and quickly wiped her mouth to reply : “Ah. Yeah. Thank you. Good morning, Hank.”

He looked at her from above his shoulder and offered a quick grin. “Hey.”

She glanced around the room, creasing her eyes at the bright light coming through the main window. She noted a big sofa on a thick carpet and a television set. Her feet guided her to the table and she sat on the chair facing Hank’s ; he had laid his worn out dark jacket on it and was wearing a stripy blue and white shirt, which would have probably looked terrible on anyone else, but him. She smiled at that thought, wondering if his clothes reflected his personality ; rough-looking on the outside, but brighter and more easy-going under a few layers.

“What time is it ?” she asked, looking at the window once more. The sun was already high in the sky.

“A little after twelve,” Hank answered, as her eyes rounded with disbelief ; had she really been sleeping for that long ? “You hungry ?

\- Famished, actually. Thanks for breakfast, by the way.

\- It’s alright,” he said flatly, placing the food on three plates and resting the pan in the kitchen sink. “I haven’t had mine yet.”

A soft ding came from the microwave and the man opened the door to retrieve a small container filled with baked beans. “They’re from two days ago,” he explained, “but I thought we could use the extra proteins after yesterday.”

She didn’t even try to hide her appetite and exclaimed, a bit too enthusiastically : “Pardon my French, but _fuck yeah_.”

Okay ; he definitely liked this girl.

She raided the food as soon as Hank had sat down and seized his fork. She slightly burnt her tongue with the first bite, but it was so _good,_ to eat, that it was a small price to pay. Elnöra closed her eyes to appreciate the taste of the yolk (warm and melting) mixing with the saltiness of the bacon (crispy under her teeth and juicy against her palate). She let out a soft hum of delight, then stared at the man with wide eyes, expressing her enjoyment with a deep nod of her head, followed by a few quick others.

“It’sh sho good,” she claimed, gulping the food down and picking up beans with the silverware. “This is amazing, gosh.”

Hank chuckled at the sight ; she looked so young and enthusiastic, drastically different from the terrified girl he had discovered in the break room. He knew she would probably be more at ease as soon as she would feel secure, but he wasn’t expecting such a change.

“Easy, kid. You don’t want to choke on those beans.

\- Sorry,” she munched and gulped, “I’ll go more slowly. I’m just really hungry.” She took another bite.

“Yeah, I can tell,” the lieutenant whispered, starting on his own plate.

After a while (and several other delicious mouthfuls of food), Elnöra turned to him, a sudden realization dawning on her.

“You’re not at work ?” Her half-filled stomach twisted on its own. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you late.

\- Relax,” he grunted, not taking his eyes off the slice of bacon he was cutting, “They’ve been used to me coming late, before. Plus, I already called Jeffrey – he’s the Captain back at the precinct – and told him that I had something to deal with.” He nibbled on the fried pork and shrugged. “Don’t worry about me. You have enough on your plate.” He handed her a dish with a generous amount of food on it. “Speaking of that, want some more ?

\- Thank you,” she smiled, helping herself to a bit more of everything she had already tried.

They ate together and a peaceful feeling engulfed her ; she was warm, she was finally full, and drowsy with her energy slowly descending. Though, as soon as Hank got up to wash the dishes, she rose to her feet and gently tugged at the plate he was holding.

“Let me. Please.” She smiled at him, “It’s the least I can do to thank you.”

The man sat back on his chair, releasing the dish to slip a fingernail between his incisors to remove a small piece of bean.

“You don’t have to thank me for everything, y’know ?” he stated, sliding his tongue against his teeth, suction sounds arising in the process.

“Are you kidding ?” she countered, raising an incredulous eyebrow at him. “You’ve done so much, and-

“Let me stop you right there, Elnöra,” Hank interrupted her, raising his hand and slightly tilting his head back. “Not only is it my job to help people who need it, but what kind of man would I be if I left you on your own ?” His brows furrowed, but a glint in his eyes sparked with kindness as he went on, “I appreciate the thought, but if you plan on thanking me each time I open my mouth or breathe, I can tell it’s gonna get tiring, real quick.”

A blush flared on her cheeks and she faced the sink to turn the water on. She rested the dishes in it, before uttering, loud enough for him to hear : “Is one last time okay ?”

He grinned, and waved at her. “Make it good.”

She huffed and span on her heels, her palms resting on the edge of the kitchen counter. Hazel eyes found blue ones and she inhaled deeply to put all the gratitude she could muster into the three words she wanted to offer him.

“Thank you, Hank.”

He nodded several times, a small smile stretching his lips.

“You’re welcome, Elnöra.”

She grinned back and focused on washing the dishes. The lieutenant stood up to look into the cupboards and retrieved a coffee machine and a kettle from them. He went through the whole kitchen, resting anything useful he could find on the counter. He finished his tour with the fridge (evidently empty), and plugged it in when he saw it was not turned on. A soft electronical hum filled the room and he detailed the loot he had discovered. A toaster, several wooden utensils, a set of pans in different sizes, bowls, cups, more dishes and silverware, a sieve, plastic containers, and so on. Basically, everything a kitchen could need for anyone to cook comfortably. Larry had kept his word.

The girl was wiping the plates with a cloth she had found in a drawer, and she simply noted : “Well, I think we’ll have enough to cook.

\- You’ll have enough. Connor doesn’t eat,” Hank replied as he was piling pans. “Though he could help you with the cooking. He’s good at it.”

Elnöra gave him a confused look he didn’t catch. She cleared her throat and started tidying the space with him.

“You’re not gonna stay ?” she asked cautiously.

“Nah, I have Sumo, at home. We discussed it with Connor and we decided this was the best thing to do.” He was stocking the silverware into a drawer, sorting it in stacks of knives, forks, and spoons. “We thought that the less I came here, the less noticeable we all would be. Connor will ensure your safety by watching over you, and staying in contact with me.” He closed the drawer and turned to the girl, shrugging in the process. “He’s always awake, and he’s much stronger and quicker than average. You couldn’t ask for a better bodyguard.”

She was nodding absent-mindedly, taking in the information Hank was providing. He was implying something that she had feared, but which was also logical, regarding her current situation. She had to make sure she had understood.

“I’m-” she hesitated, “I’m gonna have to stay here, all the time, then ?”

Hank paused, raising an eyebrow at her. He seemed genuinely surprised by her question, but empathy quickly smoothed his expression into something softer.

“Well… Yeah,” he declared, his voice a bit lower. “I know it’s not an ideal situation, but-

\- Oh, no, I mean,” she quickly responded while shaking her head, “It’s fine, it really is. I just wanted to make sure.” A smile stretched on her lips, heavy with guilt, and she avoided his gaze. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound spoiled. I’m still… wrapping my head around all this.

\- It’s okay. I know it’s a lot to take in. But, hopefully, we’ll catch Hill quickly and everything will come back to the way it was.

\- Yeah…”

Her irises slowly trailed back to his and she found him staring right at her. The two of them didn’t break eye contact for five good seconds.

“… Are you gonna thank me again ?” Hank asked.

“… Maybe.” She replied.

He snorted.

………………………………………………………………………….

Connor was walking towards the flat, his arms full of groceries he had bought on his way back from the Security District. He hadn’t expected it to go that smoothly, but his name and detective badge had cleared the way before him as soon as he had presented them to the guards at the front door.

He had been led inside the building, pretexting that he had been ordered to check some videos from the day before to try and find a suspect implicated in a case of armed robbery. While the supervisor was looking through the several records, the android had smoothly placed his hand on the central computer, as if to lean closer to the screens. It hadn’t taken long to find the girl’s route through the underground hallways, and even less time to hack the files she was in. He had also used that time to identify her pursuer ; he was an AP700 model, according to his facial recognition program. Blond hair, grey eyes, tall and lean, this kind of androids was usually designed to take care of a household. As he was removing every trace of her and of Hank and him, Connor had wondered what could have triggered such a drastic change of behaviour.

He had asked the man to pause one of the videos he was playing, had pointed to some random stranger and thanked him for his help before he had taken his leave. It was at least one thing they wouldn’t have to fret over anymore.

He stepped into the elevator, reached the sixth floor and unlocked the flat’s entrance with his electronical card, balancing the bags in his arms while doing so. “Hank ?” he called, closing the door with his foot in one smooth gesture, as he put the key back in his pocket.

“Yeah ?” came the voice of his friend from another room.

“I’m back,” he went on, entering the kitchen.

“Yeah, I kinda figured.” Connor could almost hear him roll his eyes.  

Elnöra joined the android ; she looked better, more aware and steadier than yesterday, and she smiled at him. She walked towards him, her arms wrapping around one of the packs of goods.

“Let me get that,” she offered, carrying it to the table, as he did the same with the second one.

“It’s not much,” he explained, already unpacking some carrots and potatoes, “I will go buy some more, but this should be enough to cover your nutritional needs, for a few days.”

She inspected the content of the bag, discovering pasta, rice, some green and herbal tea, sausages, chicken, several snacks, and fruits. “It’s plenty. Thank you very much, Connor.”

He was looking at her, and raised his hands slightly, still holding the vegetables. “Where should I put those ?” He asked. “I don’t know your organization system and I wouldn’t like to disturb it.

\- Why does everything need a system, for you, Connor ?” Hank broke off, dropping himself into the couch.

“So it is easier to retrieve things. Once you know where you’ve put them, it feels tidier and more comfortable.” He turned to the girl, the carrots rocking with the momentum. “Don’t you agree, Elnöra ?

\- Well, um,” she hesitated, a pink hue rising on her cheeks, “I definitely would, but I can be quite messy myself, so…”

The android distinctly heard his partner _cackle._

He decided to ignore it.

After fifteen more minutes of tidying the kitchen, Hank bid his goodbyes to the two others, promising he would come back in the evening to bring more supplies. As soon as the door closed behind him, silence reigned in the flat and Connor and Elnöra remained standing by the door in a strange stillness. The android twisted his head towards her and she eyed him with an uneasy smile.

“Sooo…” she started.

“Yes, Elnöra ?” he inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

“I… think I’m gonna take a shower.” She responded, pointing her index towards the bedroom. “It shouldn’t take too long, so-

\- Take as much time as you need. I will be waiting for you in the living room.” She nodded and started towards the said room, when a piece of information slipped back to his processor. “Oh ! Wait !”

She stopped, sending him a questioning look as he strode towards the kitchen and plunged his hand inside the bag he had almost emptied. He went back to the girl, handing her the items he had collected.

“There. I thought you could use those until we find other articles of clothing.”

“Those” consisted of a pair of jeans, an ochre oversized sweater, dark green socks and a pair of cotton panties, resting on top of the pile.

At the sight of the loot, the girl blushed vividly. She seemed struck by what she was seeing, and she wasn’t making any gesture to seize the clothes. Connor frowned slightly, as his LED pulsed a bit quicker.

“My program has taught me that it is important for humans to respect basic hygiene and to change clothes regularly,” he explained. “I’m sorry if this is not what you are used to wear. I can-

\- No, no, no, no,” she squeaked, launching onto the outfit. “It’s perfect. I’m just gonna…”

She didn’t finish her sentence and stiffly stepped in the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Connor sensed he had done something he was not supposed to do. Perhaps had he misinterpreted the information he had on human’s common attire ? His analysis informed him that the girl looked _embarrassed_ , but he had trouble defining why. Tilting his head, he confusingly looked at the wooden frame, before deciding to sit on the sofa, to wait for her. In the meantime, he could always look up more data on nowadays fashion.

………………………………………………………

She was going to die of embarrassment.

He had bought her underwear ! He had bought her _knickers_!

Nobody but her mom had ever done that for her, not even her previous partners.

Elnöra was actually grateful, but it was still unbelievably uncomfortable to be handed bright new panties by an android she had met the day before, and in peculiar circumstances, nonetheless.

Her face fell against the soft fabric she was holding and she groaned into it. She then threw the neat pile on the bed, letting it spread on the mattress and proceeded to remove her clothes as she entered the bathroom. When she tried to get rid of her top, she winced, as the pain in her shoulder reminded her of its presence. She gritted her teeth and moved more slowly until the last piece of clothing joined the others on the paved floor.

She inspected her back in the mirror and grimaced when she noticed a huge bruise spreading on the half of her upper back, mostly around her right shoulder blade. It was not very dark, but promised to be in a couple of days. She tried and pressed a finger against it and gasped at the sudden ache building in the spot.

Okay. She really shouldn’t touch that, for now.

Elnöra climbed into the bathtub and turned the water on, stepping aside of the spray until it became warm enough. When it did, she dove under it, sighing at the soothing feeling against her skin. She found a bar of soap on the edge of the bathtub and used it to deeply wash her body, to remove all the sweat from yesterday, to erase all the fear that had almost drowned her. She stayed in the shower for twenty minutes, during which she exorcised the chase she had endured. Through rubbing her legs, scrubbing her feet, clenching her teeth, scratching her scalp, sobbing through her clutched lips, she felt more and more lightweight. Breathing was easier, without that burden on her chest.

She stepped out and wrapped herself into a towel she had found in the cupboard under the sink, after vigorously drying her hair. She entered the bedroom once more, to find the clothes waiting for her on the mattress. She couldn’t help glaring at them for a second, but quickly shook her head as she realized she didn’t have the luxury to quibble about her situation. Connor didn’t mean any harm when he had presented her the attire ; on the contrary, he had most certainly wanted to provide help in the best way his program had informed him to. She had no reason to be mad at him for something _she_ was embarrassed about.

She still couldn’t help a tense grin to draw on her lips when she put the underwear on.

Once dressed, Elnöra untangled her hair with her fingers and slicked it back, before ruffling her locks to help them dry more quickly. She laid the towel on the chair in front of the little desk and exited the room to join the android.

Connor was sitting still on the sofa. His eyes were closed and rolling right and left under the eyelids. He didn’t seem to have heard her, probably too focused on the task he was working on, and she used that time to fix herself a cup of tea. She made a mental note on buying some honey, but she didn’t know if she could actually ask this of her saviours. She didn’t want to go too far with requirements.

It was crazy, when she thought about it. She was to stay hidden for several weeks – maybe months – to escape a threat she had practically no knowledge of, because she had witnessed something she wished she had never seen. She shivered at the memory of the skull exploding on the wall, and poured boiling hot water in the cup she had fetched. She took a deep breath in and directed her eyes to the tea bag dipped in the transparent liquid, the seeping leaves slowly tinting it with darker ripples. Her attention remained centered on this for long seconds ; she often used that mindfulness technique each time she needed to calm her nerves and she could already feel her body relax.

The girl then turned to the android, who hadn’t batted an eye, and sat before him, on the floor, on the other side of the low table. She rested her cup and elbows on it, her chin cupped in her hands, and she tilted her head to further examine him.

Connor was handsome, there was no denying it.

Elnöra hadn’t really had the time to notice it, until then, but now that she was taking in his features, she had to admit it. Square jaws, softer on the edges, a straight, thin nose, with the tip barely turned up, full lips, well-drawn eyebrows, soft-looking skin. Androids really did look beautiful. Not otherworldly beautiful, but certainly much more than average. Everything seemed so… studied, down to the lost strand of hair, which was loosely twirled on his forehead, as if to give him that subtle detail that made him look more _human_.

She quietly sipped at her tea, her irises affixed on him, and he flicked his eyes open.

“Hey,” she said, startled by this sudden movement. She felt warmth on her face, as if she had been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to do. “You seemed pretty out of it.”

The android blinked, as though he hadn’t completely gotten out of his daze.

“Hello, Elnöra,” he greeted with his usual formal tone, though a small grin was stretching his mouth, “I hope you enjoyed your shower.” He looked her up and down. “What do you think of the clothes ?

\- Oh !” she exclaimed, hopping on her feet to turn around, glad at the opportunity of thinking about something as trivial as clothes. She clapped her hands on her thighs. “They fit and I like this colour.” She pointed at the sweater. “What do _you_ think ?”

He examined her, quirking an eyebrow at her retort – he looked like he hadn’t forgotten the first time she had asked him that question – and simply stated : “I think they suit you. Though I did try to choose them based on your body type and the data I could collect on adapted clothing. Considering that your waist is thinner than your hips and that your shoulders to hips ratio is average, it was suggested that a lot of outfits could agree with you. It is therefore not surprising that this one does.”

She was stunned. The idea of Connor detailing her body enough to know her measurements was undeniably weird, even though she had the feeling this was the result of an automatic analysis rather than advanced studying on his part.

But beyond this, were the words he had chosen. They were so very… _stiff._  

She snickered softly at his tone, her eyes drifting away in the process. She could discern the android fidgeting, at the corner of her vision.

“Is there something wrong ?” he asked, curiously.

She cleared her throat and faced him once more, swallowing her laughter down her throat to rebuild her composure.

“It’s nothing, it’s just,” she hesitated, a shy smirk uncovering her teeth. “Your way of talking. It makes me smile.”

He looked positively abashed and she noticed his LED pulsing more rapidly.

“Oh,” he uttered, his tone almost disappointed, which made her attitude switch completely.

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean to offend you !” she said, reaching a hand towards him, then bringing it to the back of her neck. “It’s just… very different from what I’m used to.” She knelt on the carpet, once more, and grabbed her cup. “Don’t change anything, I find it rather…” Shit, _shit, **shit**._ How did she find it ? Funny ? Cute ?  Quirky ? “… enticing.” Her lips finished.

Enticing? _Enticing?!_

The android stared at her, no visible expression on his inquisitive face, for a long time.

“I mean-” she went on, trying to gather her thoughts, though she had no idea what she actually meant. “It is not- You see, it is…” She could feel her cheeks grow pink, even more when she saw a grin spread on his lips, and she drew the cup to her lips, trying to buy time to find a proper way to express herself.

“Well,” Connor started. “I guess this is better than Hank telling me it makes me sound like I’ve had something stuck in my ass for the past century.”

She spat.

Hot tea through her nose and all that.

The girl almost choked on the beverage and she ran to the sink to profusely cough over it. She heard the android’s steps follow her, and, for some reasons she couldn’t understand (let them be exhaustion, surprise, anything), it broke the last fence which was holding her laughter in.

She burst, then, her loud chuckles filling the kitchen. She laughed and laughed for long seconds, and when she thought it was settling down, the puzzle look she discovered on the android’s features sent her going once more and she thrilled with hilarity.

Elnöra _knew_ those hadn’t been Connor’s words, but the change of tone, as sudden as it was unexpected, had simply _killed_ her.

She was now coughing, amusement abruptly vanishing, as it gave way to a sharp pain near her shoulder blade. Each cough was shaking her ribcage with strong momentum, sending unpleasant waves around the bruised zone.

“Are you alright ?” Connor asked, his hands raised, as if unsure what he was supposed to do with them.

“Yeah,” she hacked. “It’s nothing, it’s- Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.” She tried to steady her breathing, her eyes already watering under the pressure that was building in her back. “It’s just my shoulder. It hurts a little.” Her fingers lightly groped at the spot, to assess how bad it was, and she gasped as soon as she squeezed. “Shit, no. It hurts a lot. I hope there’s nothing broken.

\- There isn’t,” Connor confirmed. “Though it is badly bruised.” He was staring intently at the said point and she knew, by the flickering of his LED, that he was running some analysis. His brown eyes found hers, as he offered : “If you wish, I also bought some ointment to apply on your injury. It might bring some alleviation to the pain, since there’s a small percentage of painkillers in it.” He went to fetch it in the bag, still resting on the kitchen table (How many things were there in that bag, really ?), and handed it to her. “Would you like to read the notice ?

\- No, it’s okay. Thank you, Connor. That’s very thoughtful.” She seized the balm, poured a small portion of cream on the tip of her fingers and went to apply it. The movement was straining and she soon struggled to reach the place she was aiming for, barely able to rub it in properly.

“Would you like any help, Elnöra ?”

She groaned, stretching her arm as far as she could, trying to ignore the harsh sensations arising along her spine, then let it hang by her side ; she had to face it. She couldn’t do it alone. And it really pissed her off.

“I’m sorry”, she croaked. “I really don’t like asking this of you-

\- You are not asking anything,” he countered, taking her wrist in his hand to wipe the ointment off her fingers onto his. “I’m the one offering.”

His smile was so gentle, she didn’t even try to protest. She diligently turned her shoulder towards him.

“May I ?” he asked, the tip of his fingers hooking the large collar of the sweater, and she silently nodded, allowing him to pull it down to uncover the bruise.

His hand was soft on her back, and even though it hurt, she could feel he was being cautious with his movements.

“Your hand is very cold,” she noted, her arms folded.

“I decreased the temperature to this peripheral area ; some data I’ve collected recommend to apply ice on recent bruises.” He paused, and even though she couldn’t see him, she knew he had raised his face, to ask : “Is it too much ? Do you want me to stop ?

\- No, it’s okay. It’s helping. Thank you.

\- You’re welcome, Elnöra.”

It was… strange.

Being with the android was strange.

He transpired reassurance and calm, but there was also something about him that made her wary. Elnöra easily grew attached to people she met, even more when they discovered they had matching personalities or shared interests, but she had no idea if that was the case with Connor. She knew nothing about him, and maybe it was the plight she was in, that had forced her to rely on Hank and him so quickly, but she had opened up to them in ways she never had with anybody else before.

Androids were challenging ; they knew information about you before you even thought of providing them, but they could also have trouble understanding the most common interaction between two beings. Their programs used to set boundaries for them, lines not to cross, facts not to question. Those fences were mostly there to protect humans, to prevent artificial intelligence to develop self-awareness, but now that they were down, it made things more complex, for both people.

Earning consciousness had its toll, as well as its assets. Androids could now discover the world through new prisms. They had nothing and everything to learn, not unlike teenagers cultivating their own points of view. But they also had to face humanity at its lowest, at its darkest, at its worst. One couldn’t go without the other.

Still, being awake, being _alive_ was an opportunity for them to study, to acquire information about the human world, to develop perspective on important matters, to truly _live_ and _experience_ things the way they wanted to.

And if humans were willing to, they could also be taught a lot from them.

Thus, Connor maybe didn’t entirely realize that what he was doing could be regarded as a rather intimate gesture.

And Elnöra didn’t find it in her heart to tell him so, refusing to shame him for something he simply considered natural : she needed help and he could offer it.

It was as simple, and as complicated as that.

……………………………………………………………….

The afternoon passed, and the evening came, just as quickly. Time suspended in the little flat. They had gone around each room, to assess how much space they would have, and even though it wasn’t big, it wasn’t crowded either.

There was the bedroom, the bathroom, another toilet room, and the living room opening directly in the kitchen. The apartment wasn’t heavily decorated, but still welcoming and warm. Elnöra had promised the android she’d tidy everything up in a couple of days, as soon as her shoulder would feel less sore, but at those words, he had sprung to his feet to grab the vacuum cleaner they had discovered in a small closet in the living room. She had battled him for several minutes, trying to convince him that it could wait, that she could handle it tomorrow, he didn’t want to hear anything, exposing other arguments to her own, which favoured the task to be accomplished as soon as possible.

The moment he had suggested it would be the most efficient way to quickly get rid of spiders and others insects, she had suddenly let go of the vacuum plug she had held onto to prevent him to turn the device on.

A few hours later, Hank arrived, bringing more groceries and pizza with him and they all sat around the table to eat (except for Connor, though he still took part in the discussion) and to plan the next few days.

“I’ve told Jeffrey everything,” Hank explained between two bites. “He was a bit mad at first that I didn’t want to reveal the hideout’s location, but he realized it was safer this way.” His teeth tore out another generous mouthful. “The less people involved, the better.

\- What do you think we should do for the next few days ?” Elnöra asked, holding her arm high as a long string of cheese was stretching from the main dish.

“Lay low,” the lieutenant answered. “I’ve asked Jeffrey to mobilize as many officers as possible to go after Hill. This is one of our best chances to catch him, even if the asshole is probably hiding out somewhere.” He swallowed and filled his glass with Coke he had fetched on his way over.

“Have you mentioned that I wouldn’t attend the office for some time, Hank ?

\- Whaddya think, kid ? Of course, I did.” He took a sip out of his drink. “Well, I haven’t warned _everyone_ , but don’t worry. Nobody should be too curious about it.” He grinned, then, reaching for another slice. “I betcha Gavin is gonna go wild when he doesn’t see you at work. It’ll give him an excuse to talk shit about you. You couldn’t make him happier.

\- Wouldn’t that be bothersome to you ?

\- Me ? Nah. It’ll give me a reason to shut him up.

\- And if anyone asks, what are you going to reply ?

\- For fuck’s sake, Connor. That you are at home with a fricking virus that turned your skin purple. Will you relax ? I’m telling you, it’s gonna be okay. So, focus on what you have to do, and so will I, okay ?”

Once more, the girl felt quite helpless. There was nothing she could do but wait, and it was so very frustrating to see those two men moving mountains while she had to remain as invisible and silent as possible.

Elnöra promised herself she would stay out of their way as much as she could. She wouldn’t complain. She wouldn’t falter. She would stand her ground and face everything that would come her way. She had to stay strong. She had to keep in mind that everything would eventually work out.

“So, how was your day, Elnöra ?” Hank asked, breaking her inner soliloquy.

“What ? Oh, uh. It was pretty good. Connor and I are slowly settling down,” she answered, an unsure smile on her features. “We’ve tried to list things we might need in a few days, and-

\- So far,” Connor intervened, “we have found nine items which could prove useful in everyday situations, sixteen which could be helpful but not indispensable, thirty-seven which wouldn’t be necessary but could increase the general comfort of this place, and thirteen others which could be considered as miscellaneous. Some of those objects overlapped several categories, but we made our best to classify them accordingly.”

Connor said all this without pausing once to take a breath.

He didn’t need to breathe, but it was impressive nonetheless.

Hank had stopped munching on his slice in the process. He eyed the girl, who sheepishly smiled at him, and shrugged.

“You let him make lists ?” he asked, his eyes wide.

“He insisted. And I thought it could be useful.

\- You should never let him start on lists.

\- He looked so enthusiastic, though,” she allowed, turning her gaze away.

\- _Never_ (the grey-haired man stressed this word so strongly she jumped on her chair) let Connor start on lists !”

They looked intensely at each other, before guffawing like idiots.

Connor remained silent, but Elnöra noted that he appeared slightly stiffer than before. She wondered if they had vexed him, but as soon as she opened her mouth to apologise, the android’s eyes softened and he chuckled with them.

And she really liked that sound.

“Oh, by the way, Elnöra,” Hank turned towards the bag he had brought with him, still on the floor besides his chair. He rummaged into it for a while and retrieved a large piece of clothing he handed to the girl. “You forgot that at the precinct yesterday. You had it with you when you arrived and I guess we didn’t think about it. I don’t know if it’s important, but it’s yours, so…”

She took it, recognizing the coat she had mindlessly grabbed on her way out of the flat.

Elnöra froze and didn’t speak for long seconds, her eyes stuck on the thick clothing.

“Are you okay, Elnöra ?” she heard Connor ask her.

She shook her head no, her throat tightening with each passing moment, as a realization hit her as violently as a brick wall.

She raised her gaze to look at the other two, who were sending inquisitive looks.

Her mouth fell open, and she uttered a word which clicked in the android’s mind as soon as she pronounced it, as hints he had discovered throughout the last 36 hours suddenly collided.

“Jasper.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit, we forgot the cat, didn't we ?


	5. Makeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank anyone who's added this fanfiction to their subscriptions or left kudos. It really warms my heart, each time I get a notification warning me about it !
> 
> I'm getting a bit behind my writing schedule ; I wanted to be at least two chapters ahead online publishing, buuuuut life is happening. I don't have as much time as before, and I realize that I'm pressuring myself to keep up to update every two weeks, which, consequently, tends to slow me down. Therefore, I've decided to write whenever I can or whenever I feel like it, even if it means that the updates will get a bit slower. I hope it won't be too disappointing for you, but I really want to keep up with this story, and the best way, for me, to do so, is to remove any kind of pressure from it ~ I hope you'll understand.
> 
> Anyway ! This chapter was something I had been planning to write as soon as I started to think about the plot of this fanfiction; it contains some silliness about androids' abilities, and ends with something that probably needs a trigger warning ; I'll put it right under this paragraph, but note that it may contain spoilers about what happens in this chapter and further in the story. Don't hesitate to look it up, if you want to spare yourself from any discomfort.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING : Implied animal death.
> 
> And with this, I hope you will enjoy this chapter ! Once again, thank you, thank you, thank you, Erin, for your kind comments and suggestions. You reacting to almost each paragraph that I'm writing is such a precious thing for me. Thank you !
> 
> EDIT : I've started adding illustrations to this story ; there's only one in the first chapter. Would you tell me which version you prefer ? Colored or pencil, so I know what to do in the future ? ~

“You know it’s way too risky.

\- I know. I know it is, but I can’t leave him alone in that flat. I just can’t. Hank, please-

\- No. No, Elnöra. I’m sorry, but we just found a way to keep you safe. You’re not going out. It’s final.”

The girl’s face was twisting in pain and anxiety. The grey-haired man knew how much it was costing her ; it would have killed him to leave Sumo unattended for more than two days. She was about to say something, but he cut her short.

“Elnöra, listen to me. We’ll go get him, but we have to plan this. I _know_ (he stressed this word as she tried to interrupt him) you are scared and I know you want Jasper to be safe, but we can’t go unprepared. That’s what Hill’s expecting ; for us to make a mistake. And we can’t afford that. Not for a cat. Even if it’s yours.”

She sucked her lips in. He could see her eyes filling with tears at the harsh words he had used, but he had to make sure she understood. She inhaled deeply, before replying, her voice strangely quiet, yet quivering : “We have to do something. I can’t wait for him to die alone and scared.” She tried a small smile, not matching the rest of her face which clearly expressed distress. “Come on, Hank, wouldn’t you feel the same towards Sumo, if you-

\- I would feel exactly the same and that’s why I’m telling you to calm down !” he snapped, his tone sharper than he intended it to be.

She was startled by the lieutenant’s sudden outburst, and it made her stop in her tracks. Her fists were clenching and unclenching as she held his gaze.

Connor was standing between the two of them. The girl had sprung to her feet, as soon as the memory of her pet had appeared into her mind. She had been unable to stay still, agitation coursing through her veins, and Hank had quickly followed her into the living room where she had been pacing anxiously for the past five minutes. Until now.

Hank sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose ; he could feel a headache already spreading along his forehead and remaining calm was getting harder with each passing moment. Couldn’t she see he was doing this for her own good ?

“Look”, he started, his voice much measured than before. “I know you are afraid and I know you want to see Jasper. But can you agree that it would be stupid to rush into this ?” She stared at him, but said nothing. “We have to be careful. We can’t lose our advance on Hill. If you were to go outside now, nothing would stop him from hurting you. Do you understand ?”

He noticed her hands were now shaking and he was ready for her to burst.

Thus, when she straightened herself, nodded and simply stated “I understand”, he didn’t know how to react. She spun on her heels, walking towards the bedroom and Hank went after her.

“Hey,” he called, and she turned around, an indecipherable expression on her features. “Don’t do something dumb. Don’t try and slip away through the window or something. I’m really not in the mood of running after you.” At the sight of her eyebrows frowning, he realized he wasn’t so far from what she seemed to have in mind. He wanted to reach for her, but he had the feeling she wouldn’t let him touch her, so he tried to convey as much empathy as he could in his blue irises. “Elnöra, we don’t want anything to happen to you. Could we… Could we try and find a plan tomorrow morning ?” He let a second pass, before adding, tiredness transpiring in his voice. “Please ?”

She held his gaze for long seconds, and her shoulders slumped slightly as she sighed. “Alright,” she offered, opening the door of her room. “I just… need time alone. I’m sorry. Good night, Hank. Connor.” She went inside and closed the door behind her, and even though she hadn’t locked it, it felt as immovable as a thick wall. Hank groaned in frustration and strode towards the living room where he plopped on the sofa.

“Fuck, I really could use a drink, right now,” he said, his head laid on the backrest and his hand on his forehead.

“You know that wouldn’t be reasonable, Hank. You have been clean for five months and three days.”

The android remained still for a while, his brown eyes focused on the spot where she had last stood. When he eventually turned towards him, Hank could feel the weight of his stare and he grumbled in irritation.

“I know what you’re gonna say, Connor, and I don’t wanna hear it.”

Connor blinked and decidedly walked towards his friend to sit by his side, his back ramrod straight. His hands joined between his lightly spread thighs and his thumbs fiddled with each other. He wasn’t saying anything, but the lieutenant could still feel uneasiness seep into him.

“Look,” he sighed, trying to gather what was left of his patience. “I know it’s frustrating for her and she’s terrified for her cat, but we’re both aware of the risks. It’s way too dangerous.

\- She must feel very lonely.”

Hank raised his hand and face to look at the android whose pupils were still affixed on the wall in front of him. His brow lowered as an incredulous smile grew under his beard.

“Are you trying to guilt-trip me, Connor ?”

The younger-looking detective didn’t reply, but his LED started pacing more quickly, in a randomized pattern, showing discomfort.

“Connor,” Hank insisted to get his partner’s attention. “You and I both know this is for the best. I wish I could do more, but we can’t risk losing her. Not for this.

\- I know,” the android nodded. His head slowly turned towards the bedroom where no sound could be heard, and he whispered, his voice barely audible. “But I still want to do something for her.”

Hank could feel himself falter.

He cleared his throat, trying to collect sternness in his voice.

“Me too, kid. But what can we do, really ? We did our best, didn’t we ?”

Connor looked back at the man, his head tilting in an angle Hank had come to know too well. The lieutenant was already gritting his teeth in apprehension.

“No.” He admonished firmly. “No, no, no. Don’t you use the fucking puppy eyes on me, Connor. It’s not worth it.”

The android said nothing, though his brows raised in the smallest of ways. For a second, Hank thought he had heard him _whimper_ , but he knew it was just a fruit of his imagination. Probably.

This wasn’t the first time Connor had displayed such behaviour ; he had used the head tilt and the round eyes on his partner several times, even before he became a deviant. This was pretty fucked up, when Hank thought about it ; someone had actually put into his program an action along the lines of “stare at people in an innocent way until they break.”

The worst was that it was rather effective.

His hand landed flatly on his friend’s face and he pushed him away with another groan.

“You’re such an asshole, you know that ?

\- I’m sorry, Hank.

\- No, you’re not.”

The lack of reply proved he was right. He sighed when their eyes met once more and he rolled his in defeat. The small grin growing on the android’s lips only spurred his frustration on.

“Thank you, Hank.

\- Oh, shut up.”

He severely pointed his index towards the other’s face, shaking it slightly as he tried to find the words to express the right amount of threat and worry.

“But, I’m warning you. You can’t fuck up, Connor. Both of you. You have to act quickly and safely. I won’t have you both risk your life for a cat. No matter how important he is to her. Do you understand ?”

Connor blinked rapidly, processing the words, and nodded in agreement.

“I do. We will be careful, Hank. I promise.”

They looked at each other, the lieutenant trying to find hesitation in his partner’s features. When he didn’t, he slouched back against the sofa, his attention still focused on the android.

“Okay. Here’s what you’re gonna do.”

 ................................................ 

She felt like shit when she woke up that morning. Her mind had wandered most of the night towards Jasper, imagining the worst case scenarios, and worrying about him. Elnöra was certain she had filled his bowl with kibbles before the… the events, but she didn’t know if this would have proven enough for two whole days. Cats were independent, but hers had also been so anxious in the past. And she had just moved out of her previous apartment. This kind of changes could be so stressful for him.

She had hoped that the night would have given her some perspective on the situation, that it would have allowed her to take a step back and feel calmer, but it was worse. Not only was she restless, she was also exhausted. She didn’t know how to act around Hank ; he was right about the risks and on the fact that it would have been reckless to try anything, but…

But, it was her _cat_.

It was her _baby_ , her everyday companion.

And she wanted him to be safe and close to her.

She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if anything happened to him.

The girl wondered if there was something she could do to convince Hank or to go pick Jasper up, but she had to face the facts : trying anything could put her in great danger. Her, and Hank, and Connor. There was nothing to do, but wait. Wait and hope that it would all come out well.

She went to the bathroom to put her lenses on ; Connor had gotten her a contact case, and even though she still had no glasses to wear, it was way better than nothing. She quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put on the warm yellow sweater she had worn the day before. Once ready, she hesitated for long seconds in front of her bedroom door ; she didn’t feel ready to go out and face the lieutenant, but she also knew she couldn’t indefinitely postpone it. She took a deep breath in and exited the room to join the two others.

“Good morning, Elnöra. How did you sleep ?”

She only found Connor in the living room ; he stood up from the sofa to walk towards her, a slight concerned look on his face.

“Hello, Connor,” she said, unsure on how to reply to his question. She decided on something else. “Where is Hank ?

\- He went back home last night. He’s supposed to be at work, though past experiences have shown that he’s usually still in bed at this time of day.” His brow quirked up. “Do you need him for something ?

\- Yeah. Well, no. Not exactly.” She wrapped one lost strand of hair behind her ear. “I mean… I’d like to talk to him. About last night.” She wasn’t sure what she wanted to tell him yet, but it seemed important. It was important.

“Would you like me to call him, then ?” asked Connor.

She tilted her head towards him, looking quizzical. “Sure ? I’d do it if I had his number – and my phone – but if it’s not too much trouble for you…

\- Not at all. Give me a moment, please.”

She was expecting him to retrieve the device from his pocket, but he stood straight for a long moment, his eyes blinking several times. Her brows furrowed as she wondered if something was wrong with his processor, and she was about to question him, when Hank’s raspy voice rose in the flat.

“Connor ? Hrm. Wha… What do you want ?”

She momentarily wondered if she had hallucinated what had happened, but there was no mistake ; Connor was articulating each word, except that it was not his voice which pronounced them, but his friend’s.

“Good morning, Hank. Did you sleep well ?” The android went on, with his own higher gentler tone, before switching back to the previous one. “Why the fuck do you care about that ? And why are you waking me up that early, you idiot ?”

The situation was as strange as it was comical. Elnöra had heard that androids could change voices at will, but it was completely different to witness it, even more when the cranky man’s speech didn’t match Connor’s personality or attitude at all. She bit her lower lip to refrain from chuckling at the scene, as the other two went on chatting.

“I’m sorry, Hank. I know you’re usually still asleep around that time.

\- Yeah, _usually_.” She could hear the man groan, under his breath, while shuffling around in his bed. It was peculiar to hear this kind of noises coming out of the android’s mouth.

“But Elnöra wants to talk to you. And I suggested contacting you.”

There was no response on the other end of the line, and an insidious thought whispered to her that he had probably hung up. But, after a few moments, Hank resumed.

“Are you doing that weird thing where you put someone on speaker and talk with their voice, Connor ?

\- Yes, I am, Hank.”

There was another groan, followed by a cough, and she could picture the lieutenant sitting up in his bed and pressing his fingers against his eyelids.

“Alright. Not too creepy for you ?”

She didn’t reply immediately, since she didn’t realize he was talking to her, but the look the android addressed her brought back her awareness to the conversation.

“Oh, uh. Hi, Hank,” she tried, uncertain about where to start. “It’s a bit… _odd_ , but that should do it.

\- Yeah, well. Get used to it, ‘cause each time we’ll communicate, it’ll be this way, so…”

She shrugged, before quickly adding a “Yeah”, since Hank couldn’t actually see her, but found herself at loss for words. What did she want to tell him ? What was she expecting from that talk ?

“Elnöra ? You still there ?

\- Yeah ! Yeah, sorry, Hank. Um…” She was debating on how she should start, with the feeling that honesty was the safest way to go with the impulsive man. It was so very odd to talk to him, while looking at Connor ; she now realized how different she had acted around each of them, until then. “I… wanted to apologise for yesterday.” It was the hardest part, and she wasn’t sure she could have managed it if it had been sharp blue eyes staring at her instead of brown ones. “I’m really worried about Jasper and… it doesn’t help me see things clearly.” She sighed, trusting what was pouring out of her throat. “I just wish we could find a way to pick him up, and it doesn’t change the fact that I’m really grateful for what you’ve done for me. I’m aware of the risks and I don’t want to ruin anything. I shouldn’t have reacted like this-

\- Elnöra.” She could sense the hint of a smile in his voice. “It’s okay. I get it. Connor and I discussed it yesterday. He had some… pretty solid arguments in your favour, and we came up with a plan.”

The girl looked more intently at the android, her heart swelling at the thought of him taking her feelings into account, but deflating as quickly when she realized it had probably caused tension between the two partners.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some sleep to catch up on. Connor will tell you the details. See ya.

\- Hank, wait !” She exclaimed, before she could hold it back. This time, she heard a distinct sigh, and since she didn’t want to push her luck, she quickly went on. “Thank you. And… Sorry, again.”

Silence. Then a few words.

“Don’t sweat it, kiddo. Good luck.”

Connor closed his eyes – she concluded it certainly was his way to hang up – then smiled at her.

“I hope it wasn’t too strange for you, Elnöra.

\- No,” she said. “Well, it surprised me, at first, but it was okay. Thank you, Connor.”

A pause stretched between them. What else was she supposed to add ? Was he expecting her to complete a small questionnaire to assess the quality of the call ? She mentally slapped herself at that thought.

Unwilling to prolong that moment, she decided to listen to her belly which was expressing its hunger and moved towards the kitchen to make some breakfast.

“So, um,” she began, while filling the boiler with fresh water. “Hank said you had a plan ?

\- Yes,” Connor replied, sitting down, his fingers intertwining on the table. “Though it’ll require some adaptations from the both of us. Hank thought it was the safest way to act on such short notice.

\- What kind of adaptations are we talking about ?” She asked, retrieving the cup she had used the previous morning and that she had left to dry by the sink. She dropped a teabag into it, and fetched a bowl from a cupboard, resting it on the table with cereals and milk.

“It will require some preparations, but the aim is to make us as unnoticeable as possible.

\- And how are we going to do that ?” She sat by his side, her cup steaming between her cold hands.

He gave an enigmatic smile as an answer, and simply inquired : “If you could change your hair colour, what would you choose it to be ?”

 ................................................ 

“Are you sure of what you are doing, Connor ?

\- I have downloaded and watched four hundred and thirty eight tutorials about hair cutting and styling. I believe I’ve gathered sufficient information to try this.”

He tilted his bust around her side, one hand settled on the back of the chair she was sitting on. “Are you having any qualms ?” He wondered.

“Of course, I am,” she blurted out. Her stomach was twisting, sending painful waves through her body, and her jaw tightened. “But I want to see Jasper, so it doesn’t matter.

\- Alright.” He expertly seized a wet lock between his left index and middle finger, hanging the open scissors around it. “Ready ?”

Elnöra inhaled deeply. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. She had had short hair before, enjoying each pixie cut more than the previous one, but it was something entirely different from the feeling she got each time she went to her usual hair salon. She had to rely on an android whose first attributions were _not_ to take care of other people’s appearances. She was aware that his program allowed him to improve his abilities with the data he was collecting, but… she wasn’t fully reassured.

When he had showed her the several hair products he had acquired (he had bought them last night in a shop, opened twenty-four-seven), she had sensed tension rising into her. She knew she didn’t have much choice if she wanted to act fast for Jasper ; there were much more important things to focus on than ones as trivial as her appearance, but she couldn’t help a little apprehension from clawing at her guts.

He had started with bleaching her hair. They had worked in the bathroom, until all her roots were covered with thick layers of lightening substance. He had expertly rolled plastic wrap around her head (“To speed up the heating process,” he had explained) and she couldn’t help thinking about how ridiculous she must have looked. She had wondered how many times Connor would get to see her in the most demeaning, whacky, utterly silly situations, and she hadn’t been sure if it was something she was entirely okay with, no matter how much she trusted him.

They had gone through the whitening process twice, rinsing her scalp in between. It was burning slightly when she had eventually removed the product from her hair, washing it off with blue shampoo, which would apparently clear any yellowness away from her locks. The notice hadn’t lied, and she had emerged from her bedroom with bright poofy hair, still wet from the shower, a towel wrapped around her neck.

Elnöra exhaled, and stated “Ready” in answer to his previous question.

The snip that followed sent goose bumps on her arms, and she shivered strongly, stopping Connor in his momentum.

“Are you alright ?” he asked, once more leaning towards her, his fingers brushing her bare shoulders.

She nodded, avoiding his gaze. “Yes. Go for it.” Since he was not moving, she continued. “I’m… just a bit nervous.

\- About getting your hair cut ?”

“About _you_ cutting my hair,” she thought, swallowing with difficulty when her eyes finally found his. “About _you._ ”

She cleared her throat, and turned her face to look at the empty wall in front of her, her fingers clutching into loose fists, which tightened with each of his gestures. “Yeah. But it’s okay. Go on.”

He looked at her for a while longer, and then straightened to focus on his task. She gulped while the scissors moved around her skull, slicing lock after lock, which brushed against her skin as they fell to the floor. They remained in silence for a while, until Connor decided to break it.

“Hank told me that he stopped going to the hairdresser, because he was fed up with them not being able to shut up.” He paused, as he removed another strand of hair on her neck. “I don’t know what your preferences are. Would you like me to make conversation ?”

That was a tricky question. What if she didn’t want him to ? Wouldn’t it be incredibly rude to say so ? “I don’t know,” she said. “I usually read a book if I’m not being talked to, or I just go with the flow if the person is more talkative. So… It’s really what’s more comfortable for you, I guess ?

\- It doesn’t matter to me,” he went on. “I can do both.”

“Show off,” she thought, an imperceptible grin growing on her lips. Of course, Connor didn’t mean it this way, but she somehow had the feeling she had detected the smallest trace of pride in his tone.

“Well,” she huffed to lift away a longer strand of hair falling on her forehead. “What would you like to talk about ?”

Connor frowned slightly, considering her question. Once again, she left him troubled and unsure ; she always acted as if she regarded him as a _real_ human, and even though it pleased him, it was also… new.

He wasn’t used to meet many people outside of the precincts, his immediate social circle consisting of his colleagues, and while many of them didn’t mind his presence, he could always perceive a sense of wariness whenever they chatted. Others, like Gavin Reed, were blatantly hostile towards him, and no matter how unfair it was, Connor could understand.

It was hard to wrap one’s head around the fact that androids and humans were now considered equals, certainly even more for the people who had enslaved the others for years. If, at first, androids had been seen as useful, since they could handle tasks humans were too happy to get rid of (like cleaning the streets, fixing stuff, or taking care of households), they soon started to threaten employments. Artificial beings were programmed to succeed in many more domains ; they were quicker, stronger, more meticulous, and could never exhaust themselves. All in all, they were more efficient, and thus, a potential menace to anyone who couldn’t perform as well.

Connor could see how cautious most of the precincts’ employees were around him, and he was glad to have Hank by his side.

But Elnöra was new.

She was _different_.

And he somehow had the feeling that he could open up to her as much as she could open up to him.

That was, if she wanted to.

“Why did you want to get your hair white ?” he asked, cutting more in the process.

She crossed her arms and took a deep breath that she held as she was thinking about her answer.

“It’s something I’ve always wanted to try, but never really dared to ; I was always too afraid of the damage it could do to my hair,” she explained. “And it’s really different from what I’ve had so far… I guess it was now or never.”

He computed the information, noticing that she had grown tense, by the end of her sentence. Her last word had sounded deflated, and he wondered if she was having any morbid thoughts, which wouldn’t have been astonishing, seeing her circumstances. He wanted to get her mind off of them, even if it was only for a while.

“You may ask me some questions, too,” he said. “If you are interested in anything.”

Her head tilted back so she could take a look at him, and he almost messed up his cutting. She was grinning.

“Are you suggesting we should do this ‘we ask each other one question at a time’ thing ?”

He gently dipped her skull back to its original angle with his fingertips, as he replied “The researches I’ve conducted have shown it is the quickest way to get to know another person. And since we are bound to live together for some time, I thought…” He didn’t finish, though the implications were obvious.

Elnöra hummed, as if she was weighing the proposition, and nodded in agreement.

“Alright,” she said. “How did you come to work with Hank ?”

Connor snipped another lock, and followed it as it spiralled to the ground before he answered.

“I was assigned to Central DPD to work on the most recent deviants’ cases. My mission was to understand how androids became deviants and to stop this change in their behaviours from spreading.” Remembering where he started was strange ; he had come such a long way since then. “I encountered Hank when CyberLife deemed me skilful enough, though my progress during this mission could also be useful data to improve the ulterior models.”

Elnöra felt her throat tighten, and she couldn’t refrain her voice from shaking slightly, when she asked, “What do you mean, ulterior models ?”

His fingers were moving more and more swiftly, each of his movements becoming more precise than the last, as he gathered more and more experience.

“I mean that, even though I am quite able in crime solving, interrogating, and making assumptions, I could have always been improved, in their eyes.” As words poured out of him, uneasiness grew in his artificial veins, so much that his fingers hung still around the scissors. His eyes were fluttering from side to side, looking for something he could not yet identify. “They probably saw me as a test-run, since I was the first android to take part in a police investigation.” The corner of his mouth twitched, as he resumed with his task. “I guess I disappointed them when I decided to become what they were trying to annihilate.”

The now white-haired girl could feel her hands grow cold as he spoke. She was slowly realizing how oppressed the androids had been before their revolution, and even though she had early believed that they were conscious, she suddenly felt furiously glad at the extremes they had reached to achieve their will to have rights. A rush of empathy coursed through her, and her next sentence escaped, before she could clearly think it.

“I’m glad that you did.”

He paused once more, staring at the back of her hair, still humid. The fierceness of her tone surprised him, but it also made him grateful, though he didn’t exactly know why.

**|Software instability ^|**

The small text popped blue at the corner of his vision and he frowned. How peculiar. It hadn’t happened for… quite some time.

 “You can ask me something if you want, Connor.

\- Yes. Sorry, Elnöra,” he said, barely shaking his head to anchor his mind back to what he was doing. His inquiry came rather naturally.

“What do you like to do in your free time ?”

Connor was a skilled information gatherer ; he was very observant and his analyses revealed all sorts of data at the first glance he took at a person. Besides the basic clues he had gathered on the girl (her previous and current residence, her date of birth, her marital status, and so on), he didn’t know much about her.

And she made him curious.

He noticed she was relaxing while the conversation went on and even though he couldn’t see it, he knew she was smiling when she replied.

“I like to do lots of things,” she declared. “When I’m lazy, I’ll probably scroll through Internet or watch series. But when I’m up to it, I enjoy reading, drawing a little, maybe write. It really depends on my mood.” She hummed, thinking more about his question. “I also love seeing movies and spending time with my friends, but I mostly like being alone, when I need to recharge.” Her index and middle finger spread into a “V” shape, to which she added, “Introvert’s special power.”

Connor had been nodding along her comments, storing each piece of information into his memory.

“Is there one activity you appreciate beyond others ?

\- Hey,” she replied with a higher tone. “One question at a time.”

He refrained himself from mentioning that she had actually asked him two questions a few minutes prior, and exhaled. “Alright. Go on, then.

\- Same thing. What do you like to do in your free time ?”

The android felt more at ease, too ; it seemed somehow easier to talk about oneself than other people. He wondered if this hypothesis would prove to be permanent through time, and through other conversations with different individuals.

“I like going on walks with Sumo and Hank. I like looking at trees moving in the wind. I like cooking, even though I can’t eat. I like listening to music. I like seeing Hank smile.” Connor felt himself grin at that image. “I like hearing him laugh. I like going to museums to look at paintings, and while I don’t understand all of them, they all are… fascinating.”

She couldn’t help smiling even more widely, as she listened to him. Connor’s vision was so… pure. He revelled into simple things, like a child discovering the world, always curious, always on edge, ready to seize anything that could come his way. She admired this ability to simply _let go_ and often strove for it in her day to day life.

Living with him didn’t appear so difficult, now.

“So ? One activity beyond others ?” he inquired, once more.

She tapped a fingertip on her pursed lips, trying to find the most honest answer.

“I guess… I really enjoy singing.” She cleared her throat. “It’s not always my favourite thing, but it’s very rare when I don’t sing at least once a day.

\- I haven’t heard you sing, though we’ve met two days ago,” he remarked, ruffling her hair with his smooth hand.

“I’m not used to have an audience.” She smiled and shrugged. “And the last few days haven’t been what you may call _fun_.” She tried to wrap a lock behind her ear, only to find the hairs on her temple were now too short to do so. “Maybe I will, soon. Who knows ?”

\- Alright. I’ll have to work on your bangs, now.”

He grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it in front of the girl. He slowly leaned towards her, but quickly assessed he was still too far to handle the task accordingly. His hand curled around the front of the seat and he scootched himself closer with one precise hop, his knees now spread around hers, his focused face tilted towards her forehead.

The sudden proximity left her abashed and she found it impossible to look at him, heat rising on to her cheeks, as the inside of her chest wrenched uncomfortably. Elnöra wondered if Connor was always this nonchalant when it came to personal distances, and it was much harder to collect her thoughts.

She was not _that_ bothered from the closeness he had built without realizing it – the girl had faced other situations where her inner bubble had been put through much dire circumstances (and with much less pleasant company) – but, strangely, the handsomeness of his features carried something that didn’t put her quite at ease.

She somehow felt… not exactly “ _threatened_ ” – this would have been too strong an adjective to define what she sometimes experienced when she was around Connor – but something along the lines of _awkward_. Elnöra had to admit she wasn’t impervious to the android’s charms, and even though she was fully aware nothing would happen between them (it was not the time, nor the place, nor the… _anything_ ), beauty in others could carry the smallest, tiniest emergence of potential _fantasies_.

And she didn’t like it.

Both of them had to live together, and while they didn’t seem to have much in common, he was still attractive, the worst of it being he certainly didn’t even realize it. Of course, she didn’t _want_ anything to happen – she really had too much on her mind and other businesses to attend to – but she was _human_.

As he lay closer to her, Elnöra wondered if her heart would have tingled the same way if it had been somebody else, like Hank, for instance. She would definitely have felt the same discomfort – he was, after all, invading her space – but probably not the same fluster.

And beyond his looks, was his good-hearted nature. She was indeed appreciative of his features, but she especially was a true sucker for kindness. Pure and sincere kindness.

And Connor was all about it.

At least, from what she had witnessed, until now.

“Aren’t you finding any question, Elnöra ?”

The side of his hand rested against her forehead to lift a strand of hair and he snipped at it with quick small gestures. She pondered over his possible reaction if she were to tell him that she thought he was beautiful, but blinked her mind back to awareness and reason. She sniffed, looking away to focus on what she was supposed to do rather than on what she was seeing, and cleared her throat before asking, “Can you sing ?”

His eyes found hers and he paused his actions for a second. “I don’t know, I’ve never tried.” He slid his hand along her skull, tracing a line from front to back, and she shivered at that touch. “I was not programmed to, since it was not a feature considered useful for my investigations, but I guess I could learn. I can also change my voice at will, as you saw this morning, so I could always mimic-

\- Yeah, but I was thinking about singing with your own voice.”

He rose an eyebrow at her, this time stopping everything altogether, and she stammered on, “D-Don’t get me wrong ; impersonating someone else’s voice is very impressive, but… it wouldn’t really be you, would it ?”

Connor blinked then, integrating her comments, and smiled thoughtfully. “I’ve never really considered it that way. It is interesting.” He ruffled her bangs and cupped her jaws between his fingertips to look at each side of her face, as if to ensure the symmetry of the haircut. “I think it’s done. I’ll dry it off and you’ll tell me if it suits you, though I’ve tried to replicate a hairstyle that should match your face structure.”

He stepped towards the bathroom and Elnöra noticed she had held her breath while his gaze was focused on her. She exhaled roughly, clutching her eyelids together, and shook her head. She was too emotionally exhausted to cope with this.

He came back with the hairdryer, plugged it in a nearby wall, and started ruffling her hair energetically as the device blew hot air on her skull. “Let me know if I’m too rough.

\- It’s okay, don’t worry,” she replied.

After several minutes and some more work on the hairdo (Connor appeared to be quite the perfectionist), Elnöra went to see what it looked like.

When she stepped into the bathroom and saw herself, she paused for a while, unblinking, and mute. She got closer to the mirror to inspect her face further, and ran her palm through her locks, all of them lightly falling back in place.

“Do you like it ?” the android asked softly, almost hesitant, as he leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed.

She shot him a smile, one of the brightest she had shown since their first meeting, and he noticed a dimple on her left cheek, while her grin twisted to the right.

“Yeah. Yeah, I love it !” She turned back to her reflection, ruffling her hair and chuckling at the sight. “It’s really good. I… I can’t believe it, actually. You really did amazing !”

Connor felt himself _gulp_.

He often enjoyed praises and small signs of gratitude, whenever he managed to complete a mission, or did a favour for someone. He, of course, could live without any, but the sense of accomplishing something, and accomplishing it well, to the point that someone would take the time to express their appreciation… It felt nice.

And her words made him feel _good_.

“I am glad you like it, Elnöra,” he uttered quietly, as she ruffled her hair, ruining his previous work, even though he realized he didn’t care. The girl turned towards him, her smile slowly falling as she studied him.

“What about you, though ?” she asked. “Don’t you have to change your appearance, too, just in case ?”

He raised his eyebrows and straightened himself, his hands dropping back to his sides.

“Yes, I do,” he agreed. “Though, it shouldn’t take long. Give me a minute.”

And with this, his eyes started blinking while staring straight in front of him.

And his hair started to grow.

Elnöra gasped as long brown locks cascaded on his shoulders. Her eyes grew even wider, when she noticed that a beard was appearing on his jaws and around his lips. She was so shocked that her legs wobbled and she had to grab the edge of the sink not to trip on the bathtub.

The growth quickly stopped and Connor looked at her, while she was gaping at him. He frowned, uneasy, and tilted his head to ask, “Is there something wrong ?”

She didn’t reply. Her mouth hung open, and her pupils were darting from one point of his face to another. He was unrecognizable.

Her frozen state seemed to worry the android, because he pressed on, “Elnöra ? Is everything okay ?”

She blinked as an answer, then pointed a shaky index at his face, before exclaiming, her voice booming into the narrow space, “You can grow your hair ?!”

He was startled by her outburst, so much so he didn’t know what to do but state the obvious.

“Well… Yes, I can.

\- Since when ?!”

She was almost screaming now, and his LED flashed yellow for a brief second, before flickering blue.

“Since always,” he said, almost interrogatively, as if he was unsure if it was a good or bad thing. Because she was not reacting anymore, her eyes still affixed to his features, he tried again, “Are you okay, Elnöra ?

\- No ! Well, I mean, _yes_ , but… I’m sorry, but what the fuck ?!”

His nose started tingling, and he found himself with an irrepressible and incomprehensible urge to laugh, though he refrained from doing so. Her state, while not alarming (her heartrate had slightly increased, rushing blood to her brain and cheeks), was very unusual for him, and he didn’t know what to make of it.

“Maybe I should have warned you, beforehand.

\- You think ?” she blurted out, a grin stretching her lips, and a chuckle shaking her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair, and he smiled in return, though his eyes expressed more concern than amusement. “Oh my god, Connor. Yes. Next time, I could use some heads-up.

\- Duly noted,” he said, nodding to support his words.

She was still giggling nervously, with her irises stuck to his beard, and she stepped closer to examine it. Her fingertips brushed the thick wavy hair and she pulled them back in bewilderment.

“It’s real,” she stated, looking up to meet his gaze.

\- As long as I don’t deactivate my skin, yes, it is,” he explained.

She raised a brow in wonder.

“What do you mean, deactivate your skin ?

\- I mean this.”

Joining gesture to his words, he raised his hand and removed the thin layer of artificial epidermis covering his palm and fingers, revealing the plastic-looking structure underneath. Elnöra’s hazel eyes widened at the sight, her lips mouthing a silent “Wow”, and she unconsciously reached for his hand, gently folding hers around it. Her thumbs rubbed on the smooth material, and the android was, anew, confounded by her behaviour towards him. He didn’t have the opportunity to think it further, because she asked, in a very soft and quiet voice, “Could you turn it back on ?”

He did, and he heard her inhale sharply through her mouth. She studied his hand closer, and moved her fingers against his palm once more. The peripheral sensors sent stimuli to his processor, as he grew more and more troubled.

All androids had a sense of touch, though it was not exactly the same as humans. CyberLife had ensured that its creations would be able to assess the levels of pressure necessary to achieve specific gestures. Thus, they could define how much strength they needed to open a reluctant bottle of water, or to hold the hand of a toddler ; appropriate apprehension was essential to guarantee everyone’s safety and to avoid any material damages.

But could androids actually _feel_ something ?

It was hard to find a definite answer to this question ; they could apparently _experience_ touch, but whether they could or not assign a pleasant or unpleasant value to it was still unclear.

Connor wasn’t certain he was _feeling_ something.

He was aware of her hands around his. He could see her thumbs rubbing against his palm.

And he knew it was definitely triggering something into him.

But he didn’t know what.

And it left him more abashed than what was tolerable for him.

Still, he was able to identify that he was weighing options between removing his hand from hers or closing his fingers around hers.

All he could manage was to remain motionless as she went on with her examination.

Elnöra was apparently oblivious to the android’s turmoil, too focused on the wonders of nowadays’ technology ; it was undeniably strange and wonderful. The skin under her digits was smooth and warm ; she could see it wrinkle each time she pressed on it and stretch over Connor’s artificial tendons. But the moment he had deactivated it, the layer underneath had appeared so _plastic_ , and – she wasn’t sure why this adjective had popped into her mind - _vulnerable_.

This thought brought an ache to her chest.

Her eyes found his and she uttered a few words, which suspended time around them for a few more moments.

“You really are amazing.”

His thirium pump missed a beat, and he avoided her gaze for a split second, revealing his LED as he tilted his head to hide his confusion. She noticed it was glowing yellow. He looked at her once more, blinking several times as his processor was restoring his usual composed self and he simply stated, though his voice sounded shakier and _fuller_ , “Thank you, Elnöra.”

They didn’t move, then pulled apart at the same instant, an appropriate distance growing between them, breaking both the contact and unexpected _thing_ they had just shared. The two of them agreed, without the other being aware of it, not to mention anything about it.

The girl cleared her throat.

“So… You can grow your hair.

\- Obviously,” he nodded, shutting his eyes in the process and raising an eyebrow.

“And you can deactivate your skin at will.

\- Indeed,” he admitted.

“Is there something else you can do that I should know or that would deserve some heads-up ?”

His mouth barely twisted to the right as he pretended to think, before it stretched into a small smile.

“Heads-up,” he said, his eyelids blinking rapidly anew.

His hair was turning blond, starting at the roots and reaching the tips, before she could finish her gasp.

“Holy shit,” she cursed under her breath.

\- I warned you, this time, Elnöra,” he noted.

“It’s still impressive.”

His fingers reached for one of his locks and he stared at it with an appraising look.

“CyberLife’s engineers indeed are resourceful,” he admitted.

\- Can you turn it blue ?”

He eyed her, his brows lowering slightly at her inquiry.

“I was conceived to masterfully achieve tasks that would allow me to solve crimes, to interrogate suspects and to go as unnoticed as possible if I were to be undercover. I believe you can imagine this colour wouldn’t be what anyone may consider _discrete._ ”

She felt heat growing on her cheeks and she bashfully looked at her hands.

It was the reason why she couldn’t see his smirk.

“But, of course, I can turn it blue.”

Which he demonstrated, immediately.

The android’s hair and beard were now a deep dark azure colour, and she slowly grinned at the peculiar sight. “Show off,” she said, lightly tapping his arm, unsure if it was an okay gesture to adopt around him yet. He didn’t seem to mind and smiled a bit more widely in response.

A sudden thought about Jasper crossed her mind and froze her on the spot. They had to act, and they had to do it quick. Her expression glazed with seriousness and her voice cracked when she asked, “What are we gonna do for the clothes, though ?”

Connor apparently noticed her change of tone, but didn’t say anything about it, though his attitude radically changed, his attention now fully focused on the plan.

“I was able to do some online shopping for you on the first night we spent here ; I knew we wouldn’t be able to go back to your place for a while, so I ordered several samples of clothing which were delivered to Hank’s place yesterday afternoon. He brought them from his car last night, after you went to bed,” he explained, already striding towards the hallway where two bags were awaiting them.

“And what about you ?”

He grabbed the handles and heaved one of the packs higher.

“Hank brought me some clothes we acquired a few months ago. He was tired of me wearing this uniform.

\- Yeah. And it would be a bit too eye-catching outside,” she agreed, reviewing the display of clothes he was neatly spreading on the kitchen table.

Her eyes locked with his and they looked at each other in silence ; the reality of her situation hit her, drying her throat and curling her stomach.

“So, we’re doing this ?” she quivered.

“Only if you are ready,” he replied.

She turned back to the several outfits and took a deep breath, her eyelids closing in the process. When she opened them again, she knew her decision was final.

“Yes. Let’s do this.”

................................................                                   

“We’re almost there, Elnöra.

\- I know.”

Her voice was stiff, and so was her body. The closer they were getting to their destination, the more nervous she felt. Her breathing was getting shallow and her fingers, wrapped around the umbrella stick were trembling. Connor’s soft grip on her shoulder tightened slightly, reminding her to stay calm.

“It’s okay. Jasper will be with us soon.”

She nodded silently and increased her footing.

Things had gone rather smoothly ; they had exited the building without anybody noticing them and the rain, which had started falling, had offered them an excuse to hide under an umbrella Connor had gone to buy in a convenience store. Their faces were thus concealed from any street cameras, allowing them to relax along the way.

Now that they were two streets away from her building, she could feel her insides coil with each new step. Their journey had gone by more quickly than she had expected ; a train had driven them to a station near her neighbourhood, and nobody had stopped them or called them out, so far.

The android had perceived the girl’s tremor and was trying to act reassuringly around her, even though he also felt _nervous_. He was aware he couldn’t control everything, and even though there were small chances of anyone recognizing them, several possibilities could still occur. Hill’s men could be waiting for them in the flat ; Jasper could have grown weaker than expected ; they could be followed, right this instant…

He looked over his shoulder, not seeing anybody dubious, and turned back to survey the street and sidewalks in front of them. He kept scanning the areas, spotting each individual, his face recognition program running at light speed. He was taking each electronical device in, and hacking them if needed, mapping each possible paths they could take, were they forced to choose another one. The presence of several policemen assured him that Hank had increased the neighbourhood’s surveillance, since they had suspected Hill would have been more likely to act in this part of the city. They had hoped this would have refrained the criminal from coming back to the scene of the execution and witnessing.

Connor had to trust the plan. Nobody could identify them ; him, with his long auburn hair tightened in a bun, his beard, the lemonade pink trousers and deep blue blazer resting on a white shirt ; and her, with a white ruffled pixie cut, round glasses, a large birthmark they had painted on her forehead and descending on her temple, the surgical mask she was wearing, as if to prevent herself to breathe polluted air, the high-waisted light blue shorts, the black crop-top and bright red bomber jacket. They looked completely different from what they used to.

Though, of course, if Hill’s android was nearby, it wouldn’t have taken him more than one blink to see through their disguises.

Maybe two.

When they had worked on the plan, Hank and him had known they could never fool artificial intelligence entirely, but they had to at least try to make it more difficult. Or less easy. That’s why he had to redouble his efforts to inspect their surroundings, to ensure they wouldn’t run into someone or something that could harm them.

Elnöra didn’t think about all this.

She had been fully aware of the risks they were taking and even if she had allowed herself, for a whole second, to appreciate how good they actually looked together when they were standing side by side in the brightly-lit bathroom, her mind was now solely focused on one thing : Jasper.

She wanted to see him, to hold him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay. She couldn’t wait to have his small dark nose in the hollow of her neck, to bury her face into the thick fur.

Connor had suggested to fetch him on his own – which would have been a hundred times safer – but the girl knew how terrified her cat could be around strangers. She wasn’t ready to risk him running away as soon as he would feel a presence other than hers. It had happened before, and she had managed to catch the frightened pet, as he was about to leap into traffic. The memory of it was still giving her anxiety.

“It’s here,” she said, pointing at her building with a nod of her chin, and they entered it without delay. Connor removed his hand from her shoulder – he had placed it there since it seemed more natural as they both stood under the umbrella, and because they had decided they could always act as a couple if it brought less attention on them – and he followed the girl into the elevator. She took off her mask and buried it in her pocket, as she pressed the appropriate button. The detective immediately hacked the surveillance camera, remembering that the last time he had forgotten to do so, he had almost ended up being shot.

He could sense her edginess ; her feet were tapping the floor repeatedly, and she didn’t seem to know what to do with her hands, as her eyes remained carved on the numbers slowly going up with each story they were passing. He thought he could see tears forming in her eyes, but she blinked them away as she looked at him.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I’m half-scared and half-excited to see Jasper.” She nibbled at her lower lip, biting off little strips of dry skin in the process. Her gaze lowered, and he saw her knuckles grow white with her clenched fists. “I really hope he is okay.

\- I am sure he is.” Or, more precisely, he really wanted to hope that Jasper was.

With this, the elevator stopped and slid open. Their gaze held onto each other and she nodded at him. He followed her into the hallway of the twelfth floor, trying to determine which door belonged to her, and deactivating each camera they were passing.

Connor soon discovered which flat was hers, when she gasped at the sight of a door hanging on its hinges. The girl, whispering quick “no, no, no, no”, ran towards the frame before he could stop her ; they weren’t sure what was happening in the apartment and cautiousness should have guided them, but he knew she was beyond that. He started jogging behind her, his feet almost colliding into her heels, and she rushed inside.

He heard a choking sob coming from her throat a second before he laid his eyes on the sight that was awaiting them. Thirium beat more strongly in his artificial veins, and he could perceive her staggering on her legs at the corner of his vision.

The place was ransacked ; books were on the ground and some pillows had been torn open, there were broken plates and bowls on the kitchen floor and one frame was lying against a wall, the glass covering the picture inside shattered in several spots.

A splash of blood was dyeing the carpet red, and he understood that it was what she was so intensely staring at, as her fingers rose to her mouth.

Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter written to have an excuse to play with Connor's appearance ?
> 
> ᴹᵐᵐᵐᵃʸᵇᵉ⋅
> 
> EDIT : I've started adding illustrations to this story ; there's only one in the first chapter. Would you tell me which version you prefer ? Colored or pencil, so I know what to do in the future ? ~


	6. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone ~
> 
> I wasn't so sure about this chapter, but my beta readers told me it was actually pretty good ??? So I hope you'll feel the same about it ~
> 
> I got my first comments, and it makes me so _happy_ to read them ;w; So thank you, thank you thank you to **alittlecreeper** and **"Fuck No"** (love your username, btw, pfrt), even though I'm sorry to read that last chapter broke your heart ;w;
> 
> I'll use these beginning notes to confirm a previous trigger warning : **TW : Implied animal death** and I'll also add a new one : **TW : Animal abuse**. I did my best to make it not too graphic, but if it's too much for you, feel free to skip this part. There's also a moment in this chapter where one of the characters has to deal with **TW : Panic attacks** , but I do hope that, besides this, you'll be able to enjoy this chapter nonetheless ~
> 
> On a different note : I started drawing a few illustrations to go with each chapter. I've only posted one on the first chapter (don't hesitate to check it out), and it would really help me if you told me if you'd prefer to see black and white or colored drawings, so I know what to create next ~
> 
> The rhythm between each chapter might slow down a little, but I hope you'll bear with me ;w; I'm doing my best to provide enough content and it takes time; Thank you for your patience ~
> 
> And again, thank you so much to my dear **Erin** ; you keep me strong and full of will to complete this story. Thank you ever so much.
> 
> Thank you, too, to my dear friends who check on this story from time to time. It means the world to me ~

Connor’s mind was in a blur.

“Jasper !” he heard Elnöra call, her voice breaking on her first try. “Jasper !” She tried again, as she entered what supposedly was her bedroom while the android scanned the scene to gather hints on what had happened. He found two different shoeprints, but no fingerprints ; the place was in chaos and the individuals who had turned it upside down had acted quickly. They didn’t seem to have any specific goal behind their actions, besides scaring her and getting a message across to her.

Just like the one he discovered on the kitchen counter.

There were a smartphone (probably hers), a pen and a small notebook. The three items were aligned perfectly, their disposition popping in the middle of all this mess. A few words were written across the first page, too neatly executed to be human.

“ _We know who you are._ _❤_ ”

Connor clenched his fists and his teeth gritted with despise. He heard the girl rummaging around her room, using the surnames she had given her cat with more and more despair.

“Baby, please, come here ! Jasper, I’m back ! Please, love, where are you ?”

He joined her ; she was tearing the sheets away from the bed, checking under the mattress with more strength than he could have suspected. She jumped above it and slammed her wardrobe doors open, calling her pet again and again. She threw clothes on the floor, but Jasper was either a master in hiding, or-

“Connor, please!”

He met her gaze, and it was filled with tears to the brim. Her legs carried her to him, careening on the way, and she grabbed his jacket to remain straight. He wrapped his hands around her elbows in reflex, stunned by the fear he could see in her hazel eyes.

“Please, tell me he’s around here ! Tell me he’s okay !”

Tears eventually broke the dam of her eyelids, spilling on her cheeks, and wetting her neck. Her face was distorted with pain, and he knew his LED was now flickering gold.

“Please,” she begged, holding onto the fabric as much as she held onto his gaze. “Connor…

\- I- I don’t-” he hesitated, his pupils darting between hers. “I don’t know, I’m not sure, I-

\- Please, look for him !” she cried, and he gulped at her voice sounding so urgent and pitiful. “Tell me he’s okay. Please.

\- Okay,” he nodded. “Okay. Just… Give me a minute.”

He moved her to the bed, where she sat, suddenly too quiet, still glancing around the room, as her hands were twisting frantically. He stepped back into the living room and dived into what he was programmed for : finding clues and reconstructing events. He started with the blood, sampling a small amount on his fingertips, and rubbing it between his digits ; it was thick, and dark, showing it wasn’t recent (most likely two days old ; it had happened not long after she had left the place). He brought the liquid to his tongue and his analysis showed it was feline. Connor wrinkled his nose at that piece of information, but also noted that the amount was too little to hypothesize that the wound the animal had received had proven fatal.

**|Chances of Jasper’s survival : 56%|**

The detective looked around the room, gathering every detail that could help him understand what had happened in the flat. Another carmine stain against a wall, cat hair on the side of the door, a chair knocked over towards the exit, blue drops on the kitchen tiles. He sampled those, discovering that they belonged to a PB600 model ; the production of this series had stopped three years ago, and most of the machines had been discarded. The serial number (#216 122 018) gave him more precise information on the identity of the android and he stored it into his system.

He studied the scene more precisely, the events unfolding in front of his eyes, retracing the movements and actions, disappearing and changing with each more probable scenarios. He was reconstructing the situation ; the door had burst open with a well-placed kick near the handle (he had discovered the track of a sole on the outside) and Jasper had run towards the other end of the room, to the windows, at the sudden noise. He had seemingly tried to escape the two invaders as they entered further, slipping through one of the criminal’s legs to reach for the entrance, but one of them had thrown a chair at him, it colliding against a wall, and scaring the cat away from his original goal. Jasper had then turned towards the kitchen, where he had been caught, scratching the hands of his assailant, spilling blue blood on the tiles.

The knife Connor discovered in the sink wasn’t good news.

He sampled the blood that was on the tip ; it was matching the one he had found on the carpet. Distress seized him as his processor showed him the numbers dropping to a lower range.

**|Chances of Jasper’s survival : 32%|**

One of the androids had most likely poked at the cat with the blade ; Connor made out they hadn’t had the intention to kill the pet (if they did, no doubt they would have found his body when they came into the flat, or, at least, much more blood), but probably wanted to incapacitate him.

Or maybe it was for the sake of torturing him.

His LED flicked red at that thought, and went back to its yellow hue, as he went on with his investigation.

The cat had jumped from the arms at the pain he had felt, running towards the bedroom (explaining the hair on the door), but the other henchman had grabbed him. Connor lost track at Jasper at this point and he had to analyse further to understand what had happened.

When he did, his eyes widened.

The wall on the other side of the room.

The man had thrown the cat against it.

With force.

Leaving the red stain he had found before.

Connor walked towards the spot, seeing more blood drops where Jasper had fallen. The animal had then staggered to the point where the red liquid had formed the bigger blotch.

He had stopped moving.

**|Chances of Jasper’s survival : 6%|**

A strange sensation seized the android, not unlike the vertigo he had observed in Hank when he was still drinking. His mind was running widely, trying to fill the blanks ; where was Jasper now ? What had happened to him afterwards ? Was he dead or alive ?

_Where was he ?_

His processor informed him that after searching the place and looking through her phone, the two men had left, leaving the note and taking the pet with them.

Why ?

It didn’t make any sense.

Why would they bother to hoard a cat ?

Connor was familiar with Hill’s methods and dissuasive approaches. He had witnessed scenes, not unlike this one, where threats had been obvious, messages written in blood or pictures of bad omens left for the people who were trying to cross him. There had also been times when witnesses, willing to testify in court, had suddenly found themselves unable to remember what they had against the criminal. No doubt he had somehow managed to reach them in ways the authorities hadn’t managed to prevent.

 The man could be as subtle as he could be vicious, and Hank and he had too often seen things they wished they could forget.

Truth was the android probably could have ; data deletion was a feature quite common in artificial intelligence, but he had chosen to keep each information stored until they caught Hill, so he would never forget his goal.

Connor wanted to believe that, somehow, this decision made him more human.

He strode around the room, trying to find other explanations as to what could have taken place, but he knew he had to be realistic. His program had been created to be the most efficient one in crime solving ; it had been, so far, the safest and most reliable one on the market, and the additional experience he had gathered through the cases he had been working on with Hank only made it more potent.

For once, Connor wished he wasn’t right.

His thirium pump beat furiously in his ears, as conflict rose into him ; he had to warn Elnöra, but he also didn’t want to. He was conscious that this piece of information could trigger disastrous reactions in the girl, and he didn’t know how he would deal with them. The two of them were in a perilous place, and they couldn’t afford to lose more time. Hill was most certainly on the watch, and, based on what the android had understood of the man, he definitely hoped to terrify her.

Even break her.

“Shit,” he swore, under his breath. He now knew what he had to do to ensure their safety as fast as possible. And even though he didn’t like it, he was conscious no other choice was offered to him.

He went back to the bedroom, where Elnöra was now looking under the bed, calling for her cat in softer, yet hasty tones. When she heard him walk in, she stood up and walked towards him, grabbing his shirt, as he squeezed her shoulders. She didn’t voice her question, but it was screaming in her eyes.

It was… _hard_ to see her like this, so lost, so scared, so desperate. Connor wanted to give her another truth than the one he had come to understand, but he had none.

So he did what he thought was best for their sake, for her sake.

He lied.

“I think I found his track,” he explained, keeping his voice low and calm. “But we have to move now if I don’t want to lose it.”

Her eyes widened and she nodded quickly, already looking at the door.

“Do you have anything we could transport Jasper in ?” he asked. “A travel box or something ?” As his processor suggested another task deemed useful to the current situation, he scanned the room to find everything he would need to gather. “Do you have a bag or a luggage where I could pack some clothes for you ?

\- You said that we had to go, now !” she interjected, her fingers digging into his blazer.

“I know what I said,” he replied more urgently, “but this is not a safe place anymore. We won’t be able to come back, Elnöra. We have to get as much of your stuff as we can, now.

\- But, Jasper-

\- Elnöra, please. This is the only chance we have to-

\- NO ! I don’t care about stupid clothes ! I want my cat !”

**|Contradictory inputs ; define next operation|**

New tears wetted her face, and she looked fiercer than before. Connor knew she would probably regret this decision later on, when they would have to go back to the hideout, and he had to fight his practical mind to take her choice into account. His eyes darted between hers, witnessing all the fear and urgency in them, and he let go of her shoulders.

“Okay. Stay close.”

She followed him through the flat, making no comment as he grabbed the umbrella and pocketed her phone (after deactivating the GPS tracker inside the device ; it could prove useful and he didn’t want Hill to find them through it), and they exited the place, closing the door behind them. Even though Connor knew he wouldn’t find anything, he still scanned the hallway for some traces of the two perpetrators and the cat. They were walking towards the elevator, Elnöra by his side, staring at him, then around, as if to try and discover something.

He was feeling strange. He was relieved at how collaborative she had become, but something still felt… off. His program knew he had chosen the right path ; that, by leading her on, he would bring them back to cover more quickly, but his mind also told him it wasn’t right.

It actually _felt_ very wrong.

The corner of his vision blinked with a word that twisted his mouth in a nervous rictus : _guilt._

He imperceptibly shook his head, stepping into the elevator, and pressed his thumb on the lobby button. His fingers were rhythmically tapping against the umbrella hook in a pattern that no human could have executed so regularly and so fast. He glanced at the girl, seeing her heartrate and stress levels had reached alarming heights, but had gone no further up since his announcement. He exhaled deeply, and the doors slid open. He was already unfolding the umbrella as the rain was falling harder than before, and wrapped his arm around her frame to keep her close.

“Can you see where he-,” she started, and he didn’t let her finish.

“Yes. But we have to keep up.” He eyed her. “Will you be okay ?

\- Yes. We can run, if you want.

\- That may attract too much attention. Let’s just walk fast.

\- Okay.”

He focused on the pavement in front of him, scanning the areas for good measures, but any traces of the two men and the pet were too long gone to detect, even for his powerful processor. The android strode faster, holding on to the girl, and keeping an eye out for cameras, deleting them from any records as they went on, and gathering data on any persons passing them.

“How do you know Jasper came this way ?” she asked after a while, anguish haunting her hazel eyes. “Can you still follow his tracks ?

\- No,” he admitted, offering half a truth. “I’m actually looking for the men who ransacked your place. Their footprints are easier to distinguish.

\- You think they took him ?” she asked anxiously.

“There’s a high probability that they did.” He hesitated, then continued, “That’s the conclusion I’ve come to, anyway.”

She nodded, falling silent again, and a sensation – so strange, so strong, like a _twinge_ – rose in his chest. He was conscious that, the longer he was pulling this up, the worse the consequences might become, but his analyses couldn’t find any better plan. Brows furrowed, he led her towards a subway station, and decided to ignore the quizzical looks she sent him.

“You should put the mask back on. We can’t keep the umbrella open, inside the station,” he mentioned, halting so she could comply, which she did without adding a single word. They hopped on a train, and her stillness started to worry him ; Elnöra hadn’t seemed to be the kind of person to conceal her emotions. She had been pretty straight-forward with him on several occasions since their first encounter, letting words and feelings flow through her and seeing her so _blank_ was nothing short but alarming to him, even more when he considered the internal agitation he could witness thanks to his acute sensors.

**|Stress levels : 83 %|**

He could see her heart thumping, rushing blood to the end of her limbs, as if to ready her body to take action ; her cortisol levels were increasing, and so was her temperature. Her pupils were dilated, and her breath was growing deeper.

It had an impact on him. He wanted to go back to the hideout as fast as possible, but he had to remain cautious ; precipitation would help them in no way, and he needed to stay effective and alert.

Hank was going to _kill_ him.

They exited the train, and walked up toward the upper ground, reaching the destination he was aiming for. He discreetly glanced at her, the umbrella stretched above their heads to shield them from the pouring, and he wondered if it would take her long to notice where he was guiding her.

She was growing apathetic. Terror was likely consuming her and she was following him in the hope of finding her beloved pet, her mind probably rushing with thoughts and plots about what could have happened to him. He sometimes glimpsed a spark of vigilance, whenever she tilted her chin up to look around, or each time her pupils dug into his, and he couldn’t find the strength in him to hold her gaze.

He was taking advantage of her distressed state. He was using her attachment towards Jasper.

And even though his program kept sending the same message, over and over, affirming him that he didn’t have any other, any safer choice, the android knew, in his core, that it was wrong.

**|Stress levels : 87 %|**

“Wait- Connor ?”

Her voice ran in his ears like a whisper, but echoed in his mind like a gun firing a bullet. He noticed her eyes were creasing as she frenziedly looked around, realisation dawning on her with every information she was collecting.

She _knew_.

“Connor,” her voice, thick with dread, articulated, “Did they find us ? Did they find where we are hiding ?”

His jaws clenched, and he forced himself not to reply, stepping even faster than before, the girl starting to trot beside him. He was aware he didn’t have much time before she would truly understand what actually was happening. The android aimed straight for the place they had come to know, Elnöra falling quiet again, her eyes staring at the door of the building they were now running towards. He slammed it open with a shove of his shoulder, folding the umbrella at the same time, his program already working to unlock the security door that led to the elevator.

She passed him, then, and turned to the right, to climb up the stairs, obviously too apprehensive to wait for the cabin to descend from whatever floor it was at. She was breathing wildly, her arms rushing, back and forth, back and forth, as she ran up, two steps at a time. Connor’s fists clenched ; she didn’t realize that if he really suspected anyone’s presence in their hideout, he never would have let her investigate first. Her safety was all that mattered, and if it meant she had to undergo high levels of mental stress… he agreed to make this sacrifice to protect her from worst harm.

As she was sprinting up the six floors, she was leaving all rationality behind, her emotions controlling her every move. Her stress levels were steady, most likely thanks to the hope of seeing her cat, even though it removed all awareness of any potential danger. He followed her to their story, his beard gradually disappearing, and his hair shortening to its usual length and colour, and found her fumbling with her ID card to open the flat. The lock clicked as he remotely deactivated it, and she hurried inside.

“Jasper ? Jasper ! Are you here ? Come here, sweetie !”

The android slowed down to a measured walk, closed the door behind him, and followed the girl with his eyes as she was searching every room. He could hear her scrambling to the floor to look under the bed, sliding on the bathroom tiles to check the bathtub. She sped in front of him, not granting him a look, and started to search each cupboard of the kitchen, calling and calling for her pet in her race.

His throat felt dry, and he gulped to relax his artificial oesophagus that was clamping hard. He didn’t know what to do, but wait for the storm inside her mind to subside.

Her gestures were becoming slower, and she gradually stood up, to really take her surroundings in. The lack of other persons in the apartment was making its way to her fogged up brain, and she eventually turned towards the android, who stiffly stayed at the edge of the room.

“Connor ?” Her voice was calm, but it didn’t reassure him. It only brought more tension into him and he felt his breath sharply stop. He looked at her and her eyes buried into his ; she was tall in the empty kitchen, the lower half of her body hidden behind the table and chairs. Her face was still, unreadable, and her lips parted to ask anew, “Connor ?”

He didn’t reply, he couldn’t. He knew that something very important, very frightening, was about to happen and he wasn’t willing to take any risk, to give the final push that would break the fragile balance that was keeping her together.

Then, she asked the question he was dreading the most.

“Where is Jasper, Connor ?”

Her tone was soft, on the verge of breaking under the weight of a thousand sobs.

**|Software instability ^|**

Contradiction was boiling inside of him ; he had made the right choice by bringing her here, but he had also taken high risks. He didn’t know how he was supposed to respond to this, torn between explaining what reasons had guided him to act this way, and saying nothing at all.

For the first time, Connor wished he could disappear.

“I’m sorry.”

The words had broken out of his mouth, and his face twisted in an expression he had never experienced so intensely. On the right corner of his vision, he could perceive the yellow hue from his LED, intermittently blinking red, betraying how he was feeling and what he had done.

Even though he had lied before, never had he felt so awfully guilty.

“I had to do it, Elnöra. I’m sorry.”

The girl wasn’t moving. Her eyes had slightly wandered to the left, as if to try and process what he was saying, but she remained as still as stone. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not, and didn’t know if he was supposed to add something or make a move towards her. They stood on their spot, facing each other, yet as far away as they had ever been. The android realized he wanted to close the gap between them, but how could he-

He perceived the muscles of her legs flexing instants before she dashed to the front door. His artificial intelligence had already locked it before she could clutch the handle between two trembling hands.

She struggled with the knob, twisting, and pushing, and turning, each gesture becoming stronger and more vehement than the last, tearing a few growls from her mouth.

“Open it !” she threw over her shoulder, shaking the door with greater force. “Shit, Connor, open the door !”

He took a few steps in her direction, but dared not get too close. She was slamming the gate in its frame, and even though he was aware she didn’t have the power to tear it off its hinges, Connor worried that she might just.

She tried, and tried, delivering a kick with a wild screech, before spiralling to face him, her features contorted with a mixture of emotions he wasn’t able to decipher, mostly because of their intensity.

“Connor, open the door,” she firmly requested, her shoulders heaving with her breath.

“I… I can’t do this, Elnöra,” he replied, his voice tremoring in his throat, and his fingers curling into tight fists.

“Yes, you can, and you will. Open the _door_.” Her tone stressed the last word, showing how tense and desperate she was.

**|Stress levels : 90 %|**

He was really starting to fear for her safety and about the impact it could have on her mental health. Connor felt his mind being torn apart between two ends, that seemed completely irreconcilable ; he wanted to protect her, he was _supposed_ to protect her, but by achieving it, he was also harming her in a more damaging way. The contradictory inputs were almost impossible to handle and he silently thanked his high-working mind to put up with all this internal and external chaos.

“Connor, open that door, or I swear I’ll jump from the window !

\- No, you won’t,” he countered, taking one more step towards the girl, who flinched at his approach. Her hands fell on the handle once more, and she shook it.

“Open the door !” she screamed, her back turned towards him. “Open it, **now** ! Jasper needs me, he-”

It was as if that name was all her tears needed to flow down her cheeks. Her voice cracked, and she whimpered, her legs buckling under her bust, and she held the knob more tightly, shaking her pain away with another jolt of her arms.

“Please, Connor. I… I need to find him.”

He was at a loss for what to say or what to do. He obviously understood why this was so essential to her, even though he had trouble grasping the concept of _need_ or _craving_ , and he could see she was terrified and willing to put her own life at risk to find her cat. But he couldn’t let her go. Not only was it his mission to protect her, but something in him simply _couldn’t_ consider opening the door for her. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he did. Connor didn’t like doing this to her – some part of him actually _hated_ it – but he was unable to find any better way to keep her from further pain.

And while he didn’t experience it the same way humans did, it _hurt_.

“Please,” she begged again, her forehead slowly bumping against the door, her shoulders shaking with ragged sobs. “Please, let me out.”

He didn’t want to see her so hurt, so heartbroken ; the fact that _he_ was responsible for the state she was in made it even more difficult to bear.

Connor took another step forward. The girl didn’t seem to notice, her sorrow and anguish taking all the span of her attention.

The android had learned to deal with emotions from other people, sometimes even to comfort them. He remembered a night at Hank’s place ; it had been more sombre than any other they had been through since they had started living together. His deductive skills had hinted that it most likely had to do with the fact that this particular day was the anniversary of Cole’s passing. Hank had insisted to go to a bar after work, even though he had been sober for two months, and Connor, despite his numerous, insistent and pertinent arguments, hadn’t managed to convince him otherwise.

The older lieutenant had drunk like his friend had never seen him drink before, downing glass after glass, and it was only his passing out that had allowed the android to drag him out of the loud, crowded place. Hank had regained consciousness as soon as they had crossed the threshold, and had pushed Connor away with a groan, mumbling that he didn’t need any babysitter. He had then proceeded to go to his bedroom, where the android had discovered a bottle of alcohol his friend had kept hidden, even though they had emptied the house from any temptation several weeks beforehand.

The moment he had seen Hank trying to uncork the beverage, Connor had decided it was time to put his foot down. He had seized the bottle, creating a new fit of insults and anger from the man, and had emptied it in the bathroom sink, ignoring the arms who were trying to reach around him to retrieve the precious whisky.

He had never seen Hank so angry and broken. That night had seemed to pass in a blur. One moment, the grey-haired man was grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, bellowing senseless threats ; one moment later, he was crying on his bed, his arms wrapped around Connor’s frame, his shoulders shaking violently with each exhausted sobs.

It was a painful and important memory, to Connor. He remembered, as clearly as if it had happened mere seconds ago, the voice of his friend, admitting, between two blubbery howls, how much he missed his son. He could still feel the tremor coming from the bust flushed against his. He could still smell the rancid odour coming from Hank’s breath.

But most of all, he could still hear the words, carving into his mind as the man was uttering them : “You are like the son I didn’t have the chance to have.”

It was the first time Connor had cried, something he didn’t know he was capable of.

The situation at hand was different ; the circumstances were different ; the person he was dealing with was different. He hadn’t had time to gather enough information on the girl to predict her behaviour, and what she was going through made it even more laborious. He could only rely on his previous experiences and what he thought was the right thing to do to try and soothe her.

He stepped towards her, and, with as much softness as he could muster, laid a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped, and twirled, swatting away the contact with the back of her own hand, her shoulder blades slamming against the door in the same movement. She was looking at him with wide eyes, her mouth barely open, and her breath hitching in her throat.

“Don’t touch me !”

There was anger, there was sadness, there was fear ; that much he could read into her expressions and tone, even though he couldn’t exactly identify if Jasper’s predicament was the only source of those emotions. His own were knocking against his ribcage, with the rhythm of his thirium pump growing wild.

Connor didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He wished that she could explain, that she could verbalise what was rushing through her so he could adapt to her needs and expectations. He felt as if he had been parachuted in the middle of nowhere, with no explanations on what he was supposed to do, nor which directions to take.

And there was this voice, this _scream_ , inside of him, that was rattling his artificial bones, scraping at his chest, pleading to let it out. This _something_ that made his fingers twitch, that tensed his arms as he refrained them from curling around her.

“Elnöra, I-” he tried, though he had no idea what to say.

“No !” she shouted, tearing a small start from his usual composed self. “No, you-” Her hands ran through her hair, clutching at bright locks, messing them up, and her eyes shut tight. When she opened them anew, they dug into him as surely and violently as a knife. “How could you _do_ this ?!”

He wished to give her the most logical motive, but he knew that nothing would have proven enough. He shook his head slightly, his pupils darting from left to right, looking for words that were out of reach. His hands lifted to level with hers, as if to remove them from her skull.

“Elnöra, I’m sorry, I-

\- You _tricked_ me !” she spurred on, her face twisting, and her hands propelling by her side, one of them then pointing an accusing finger towards the android. “Why did you- I _trusted_ you !”

Daggers. Swords. Blades.

They all buried in his mind with the force of a thousand soldiers.

He had _failed_ her. He had not succeeded to protect her, not really, not completely.

**|Software instability ^|**

“Elnöra,” he said, trying to steady his voice, “I need to understand how you are feeling, so I-

\- How do you _think_ I am feeling, Connor ?!”

She had screamed more loudly than before, and the pain she saw in his eyes dwindled her rage, then turned it into misery. Her face was glistening in the half-darkness (they hadn’t even bothered to turn on any light), and she was fighting against the wave that was building up inside her. Her hands clasped at her heart and she bent forward as a whimper shook her bust.

“I am _terrified_ for Jasper. I have the feeling I’ll never see him again and I feel so _powerless_.” She was gulping for air between each of her sentences. “I thought I was gonna find him today, but now,” she hesitated, torn between the android’s demand, her fear of hurting him and her strange, unfamiliar _urge_ of doing it. “Now, I don’t know what to do,” she went on, her voice trailing off.

**|Stress levels : 92 %|**

“Go on,” he said, bravely holding her gaze and nodding, his LED flickering more and more quickly. “Help me understand.”

Her teeth were gritting against each other, and she had more and more difficulty swallowing. New tears rolled on her cheeks, as she stated, her voice quieter than she had expected.

“And I am so _mad_ at you.”

The ache was so great inside of her that she couldn’t talk anymore. The hurt she saw in his face finished to break her in two pieces, equally full of guilt, and of fierce satisfaction. She barely heard the words he struggled to pronounce, engulfed in the sudden realization of what was happening.

Her chest was growing tighter, and her breath was getting out of control. The sounds she was making with each of her exhales grew higher and louder, until they reached an alarming rhythm, that made her dizzy in seconds. She couldn’t feel the door on her back, she couldn’t hear Connor talking to her, inquiring if she was okay, she couldn’t smell the odour of sweat from her body.

She couldn’t taste, nor see, nor feel anything but the sensation of panic that was rising into her and shattering her insides.

It was too much. Today was too much. The last three days were too much. Her mind wasn’t able to cope with so much stress and her body was sending desperate signals to warn her that it had to stop. But she couldn’t stop it.

The android had quickly caught up with her current state and was sending her questioning gazes ; his words sounded thick, as if they were passing through a filter that weighed them down. His voice had a strange echo to it, and she couldn’t find focus to discern what he was saying.

All she could feel was the pain, the terror filling her up, clenching her throat, making her gasp for air.

“Elnöra, talk to me !”

She couldn’t ; her wheezes were taking over every other word that could have rushed through her lips. She could only hold onto his eyes, his big brown eyes, imploring her to say something, to explain what was going on. She bent over and crouched, her fingers clutching the fabric of her top, and she didn’t have to look up to know that Connor had followed her in her fall.

Panic was everywhere, racing through her blood, turning her thoughts to one and only direction ; the sudden certainty that death was getting closer with each second.

This was it.

She had experienced it before, but this time, she was sure.

She was going to die.

And maybe, in some ways, it wasn’t such a bad thing.

And, in others, it was so very terrifying.

“C-Connor”, she articulated painfully. “I- I need-

\- What do you need, Elnöra ?”

Amidst all this fog, she could see he was trying not to give in to fear, while she also knew that all his attention was turned towards her. She gulped, choked for a while, then put all of her will into her next words, hoping that he would find something appropriate to her demands.

“Paper… bag.”

A flash of understanding beamed in his irises and he jumped to his feet towards the kitchen. It was as if he had left only seconds before he came back to kneel in front of her, stretching the bag open with one swift movement to scoop up some air into it. He then placed it on the girl’s nose and mouth, his calming voice barely audible behind her gasps for oxygen.

“Breathe, Elnöra. As deeply as you can. Slowly. Breathe.”

She cupped his steady hands in hers. It was a struggle to inhale steadily and she wanted to dig her nails in her chest to rip it open. Tears kept trickling down her cheeks and fear didn’t seem to recede. Her eyes found his again, and her throat twisted in anguish.

_What have I done ?_

“C- Connor, I-

\- Don’t talk ! Please, just- Just focus on breathing, okay ?”

The tremor in his tone grew stronger. His LED seemed stuck in yellow, blinking in her peripheral vision. The carbon dioxide she was inhaling was slowly reaching her brain, slowing her blood flow, heartbeat and hectic wheezes. The pain clutching her lungs was less unbearable and dots started to imprint on her cornea.

She removed the bag from her mouth, gasping for fresh oxygen, then put it back on, sitting on her bottom, resting her back against the door and closing her eyes to help the process quicker.

Connor stayed by her side, so impossibly still that it betrayed his artificial nature. He remained there, his pupils affixed on her, the light on his temple slowing down with each new inhale and exhale that she took.

The girl was calming down, even though her mind was still racing. She couldn’t help images from popping into her head (Jasper dead ; Jasper hurt and wandering the streets ; Jasper hit by an indifferent taxi driver), bringing new peaks of stress into her exhausted body. Her hands were shaking, and she felt feverish and cold at the same time. Sweat was swathing her back, bringing shivers with the small draught coming from under the door.

Panic attacks sucked.

She was not so fond of the aftermath, either.

She was taking deeper breaths now, and behind the darkness of her eyelids, she could see Connor’s LED blinking blue and slow. His own respiration was matching hers in rhythm and intensity. She opened her eyes.

As if he had waited for that gesture to speak again, the android asked softly, “How are you feeling ?”

She crumpled the bag and smashed it on the ground, under her palm, inhaling deeply, filling her lungs to the brim, before letting it go through her nose.

“Like shit,” she replied.

Without warning, she tried to stand up, but her muscles were still sore. He reached for her and she reluctantly held onto him to straighten herself. She was leaning against the doorframe, her gaze bowing to land on their joined hands. She didn’t know if the shaking that was running through her fingers came from him or her.

Connor’s voice filled her ears.

“I am sorry, Elnöra.” He paused. “I truly am.”

\- Don’t,” she replied, more resolute than before, shaking her head no, and letting go of his grasp. “I… need to…”

She trailed off, not finishing her thought, already stepping towards her bedroom. The android followed, brushing her shoulder with the tip of his fingers.

“Elnöra, I-

\- No, Connor,” she said, turning back towards him, keeping her eyes low. “Please, I-”

Words escaped her ; she couldn’t find the way to voice what she wanted. An ounce of bravery ran in her soul, allowing her to look straight at him, if only for a few seconds.

“I can’t talk to you, right now.”

A flash of surprise and pain crossed his brown irises, but she wanted to make her point across.

“I need to be alone, I-” she hesitated, worried of hurting him further, even though she had wished to do so, barely minutes before. “I just… can’t be around you, right now.”

He looked stunned, the orb at his right eyebrow blinking red. She couldn’t take much more.

“I am sorry,” she concluded, spinning back towards the bedroom door that she shut behind her without a backward glance.

Her shoulders were shaking with new, ragged sobs that she had concealed for as long as she was facing him, and one look, one word from him had sufficed to break them free.

She staggered to her bed, her arms wrapping around a pillow as she buried her face into it, and she hoped that each of her wailing cries would take the agony away. Her glasses dug into her nose, but she didn’t care. Whimpers broke through her mouth, carrying Jasper’s name, and begging for his safety, as tears stained the sheets with the makeup they had used on her face for the fake birthmark.

In her ears, rang the word Connor had pleaded, right before she had closed the wall between them.

In her ears, rang her name.

Again. And again. And again.

…………………………………………………….

_Later that night._

_A door opens, creaking in the dark room._

_Shuffling sounds coming from the bed and unsure steps on the ground._

_Glasses are removed with two gentle hands, and placed on the night table, catching a hint of light from a small space between the curtains._

_Eyes meet._

_Avert each other._

_Shoes are removed, and feet curl on the carpet as they step around the wooden frame._

_Sheets are lifted, another body slides in between._

_No one dares to move._

_Silent echoes through their ears. Breaths are held in the back of tight throats. Thoughts are kept still._

_Then…_

_A hand finds a shoulder. A shiver erupts from the touch._

_The girl curls into a ball, air hitching in her mouth._

_Already, the hand is lifting…_

_Fingers find fingers. Intertwine in between. Don’t let go._

_A back lines against a bust, nails bury into fabric to wrap his arm around her._

_A sob shakes her whole being as his chin rests in the crook of her shoulder._

_She cries and holds onto him._

_He holds her and breathes her skin in._

_Morning is breaking through the windows._

_Nobody moves._


	7. Privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly shows her face from behind a wall before fully stepping into the room*  
> So... Yeah. I'm back. It's been a while, but I'm back.  
> I've never given up on this story and I still plan to finish it, but... I definitely decided to give up the pressure I was putting myself under, especially on the time it takes for me to write each new chapter.  
> And this one has been a -nightmare- to work on. I almost erased everything and threw my laptop against a wall.  
> But here it is.  
> I'm not fully satisfied, especially when it comes to the more technical aspects of the story, but I do hope you'll still have fun reading it. The next one should be more interesting and... I somehow hope that you'll still find the will to read through this story.  
> It's... very dear to me. So much so that I'm a bit scared of sharing it online.  
> But it's something I've started. With you, readers. And I don't want to let you down. I don't want to let myself down.  
> I want to thank you for each word you took the time to go through, for each kind comments you might have left or each thought that might have popped in your mind during the day that brought you back to this story and its possible outcomes. I'll do my best to meet your expectations and give it the ending it deserves.
> 
> I would like to thank my best friend, Alex, who read, reread, commented, suggested, helped me not give up on this chapter. It was such a struggle and I don't think I would have been able to post it tonight without her neverending support and kindness. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't wait to read your stories, girl~
> 
> Once again, if there are things that seem unclear or not understandable, don't hesitate to reach out to me. As I'm not a native speaker, there probably are some weird vocabulary or grammar mistakes I haven't noticed. Thank you for keeping up with me ~

“Jesus fucking Christ, Connor, are you fucking serious ?”

He didn’t know how to reply to this.

The obvious answer was, yes, he was indeed serious ; Connor rarely took important matters in a light-hearted way, especially when it came to his job and to other people’s safety. His processor quickly informed him that it was more of a rhetorical question his partner was asking.

“I am sorry, Hank.

\- You better be. You fucked up big time,” stated his friend.

The android felt his mouth twitch in irritation ; even if he could understand the older man’s backlash, he also felt some sense of injustice about the situation. Hank hadn’t been there. He hadn’t seen how badly ransacked the girl’s place was, he hadn’t witnessed Elnöra’s panic and haste to find her missing pet. What was he supposed to do ?

Maybe the lieutenant had felt the detective’s uneasiness in the silence that grew between them, because he didn’t press on. He cleared his throat and asked, “What about her ? How’s she doing ?

\- She’s sleeping, at the moment.”

Once again, Hank paused ; Connor could picture him raise an eyebrow.

“Kid, are you sure everything’s okay ? Well, of course, everything’s not okay, but… Are you alright ?”

His eyebrows furrowed for a second and he nervously swallowed ; Connor wasn’t certain what good it would bring to explain what had happened last evening. He had been really close to lose the trusting bond that had grown between Elnöra and him (even this morning, he still wasn’t sure that they had gone back to the way they were), and he somehow had a hunch that mentioning this to Hank would only spur his bad temper on.

“Yes, I am, Hank. Everything is okay.”

His friend didn’t reply immediately, probably sensing that something was off. Without surprise, he insisted.

“Connor, you know you can talk to me, right ?”

There was a tingle, something flowing through his artificial bust, reaching the corners of his mouth, barely lifting them up. _Warmth_.

“I know, Hank. Don’t worry. We’re doing alright,” he said, his tone relaxing with each word.

“Because you know that, even though we’re willing to go through this, I don’t want you doing something that is too hard for you, okay ?”

He was used to Hank often caring about his well-being, asking if he was okay after another rough moment with Gavin, or making sure that he was comfortable in the bedroom he had lent him, but the man’s concern never ceased to bring a bittersweet state that Connor somehow felt perfectly fine with. A real smile stretched his lips this time, as he replied.

“I know. But Hill-

\- Fuck Hill.

\- Hank…

\- No, Connor,” he insisted sharply. “If going on with this mission means we have to sacrifice your health, then – and let’s be really clear about it – _fuck Hill._ I want you to be okay, and we can always find someone else to watch over this girl, if necessary. Do you understand ?

\- But, Hank-

\- _Do_ you _understand_ ?

\- … Yes. I understand,” he sighed, though there was no annoyance in it. “But I’m okay. And I want to do this. I do. And you will be the first to know if it is too much. I promise.”

He had said those last words quickly, knowing that the man was about to interrupt him. They’d already had this kind of talk before, after all, and even though the android’s health shouldn’t have been a subject of concern for his friend – for he simply _couldn’t_ get sick – Hank apparently worried more than he was willing to show.

“… Alright,” granted Hank. “Everything’s okay, then ?

\- Yes, Hank.

\- But you fucked up.

\- I did.”

The lieutenant sniffed. From the squishing sounds Connor could perceive from his receiver, his friend was most likely rubbing his eyes.

“You sure you haven’t been spotted ?” Hank asked, a hint of anguish peering through his words.

“The probability of someone recognising Elnöra is below two percent. I removed us from every surveillance cameras that we came across, and I was very cautious on the way there and back.” Connor hesitated to add the next words, but he thought better to be realistic. “But I can’t absolutely confirm that Hill won’t be able to trace what happened yesterday back to us.”

Hank exhaled deeply, as if he was trying to remain calm.

“Could you find anything on the assholes who turned her place upside down ?

\- There were two of them ; most likely androids.

\- Lack of fingerprints ?

\- Lack of fingerprints,” Connor confirmed.

“Shit,” swore the man under his breath.

“Shit, indeed,” Connor agreed.

It was not the first time Hill had relied on androids to do some nasty jobs, and it was one of the things that made him the most dangerous criminal who was roaming the streets of Detroit.

The two partners remembered too well another case they had been working on for months, trying to catch the man in the act, so they would have better chances to finally win a trial against him. They had acted slowly, staying in the shadows, keeping their impatience at bay, waiting for the perfect opportunity, and after three months of pursuit, it had happened.

Years of running after Hill had provided them with a certain knowledge of the man ; for instance, they knew that he’d always had a tendency to hold a grudge against persons who crossed him. Hill was of a resentful nature, and there always came a time when he would strike back. It could take days, weeks, but he would get his revenge.

He hadn’t missed his opportunity with that specific case ; a man had remained in hiding after betraying Hill with arms trafficking business, stealing a huge amount of cash from him, and hoping that he could escape his wrath. Connor and Hank had found the low-tier gangster – mostly thanks to the lieutenant’s connection with Larry Martinez – and had followed him around, knowing that sooner or later, Hill would make his move.

What Hill lacked in empathy, he had in persistence ; he was very good at waiting for long periods of time, until the vigilance of the persons he was after would eventually relax. His prey would become careless, and he would use that loose moment to hit at full strength.

…………………….

_Connor and Hank are running through the building, hearing the ruckus caused by the fight the soon-to-be victim is trying to put up. They reach the place two seconds after the dreaded bullet is fired. When they turn the corner, Hill still holds the gun in his hand and the body is still crumpling to the ground under the weight of its sudden death. The partners point their own weapon at Hill, who is surrounded by a dozen of androids, who are looking at them, as if they had sensed their presence all along._

_“Drop your gun, Hill !” Hank bellows, aiming at his head. “And turn around slowly !”_

_James Hill glares at them from above his shoulder, a sparkle of malevolence gleaming into his dark blue eyes. It lasts a second, before he twirls, greeting them with a wide-toothed grin, his arms spread as if to embrace the newcomers in a hug._

_“Lieutenant Anderson ! What a surprise !” he exclaims, stepping towards the two partners, his pitch high and welcoming, his eyelids creased into an expression of warmth and feigned sincerity._

_“Stay where you are, Hill.” Hank’s tone is more level and low. He stares the man down and his fingers wrap more tightly around the grip._

_“Aw, come on, Lieutenant. It’s been such a long time !” Hill doesn’t show any sign of stopping._

_“I said,” Hank’s thumb flicks the safety catch of his gun, as he goes on, his voice hard and unwavering. “Stay where you are.”_

_Hill hesitates, then pauses, his lips coming together and crumbling slightly. He doesn’t seem to care about the weapon pointed at his head, even though his expression shifts into something closer to his usual self. Something dark and wrong. One of his eyebrows quirks up as he tilts his head to the side and crosses his arms._

_“So… No game, tonight, Lieutenant ?_

_\- I’m afraid not, Hill.” Hank confirms. “Now, drop your fucking gun and put your hands behind your head._

_\- Always so rude, Hank ! Is this really necessary ?_

_\- Never too careful with people like you, Hill.” He slightly waves his gun to the ground. “Now, drop it.”_

_Connor sees his friend’s uneasiness in the way his blue eyes dart from one android to the other, before resting on Hill. His words are also less impulsive, chosen. They both know that a lot is at stake at this very instant, and even though he has called a team from the precinct to join them as soon as possible, he realises how much danger they’re facing._

_The group around them doesn’t move ; besides the steady rhythm of their artificial breathing and their regular blinking, they seem frozen. They don’t look threatening, but they also could wait for an order from their boss to act. Even though Hill probably wouldn’t take such a risk – injuring two policemen who caught him red-handed would only spur on the authorities’ energy to catch him and they all know he prefers to lay low – his unpredictable behaviour has already put them in dire situations._

_“You seem nervous, Connor. Something wrong ?” asks Hill, as if they’re going back to a chat they started a couple of minutes before._

_“I’d rather not engage in any conversation with you, Hill,” the detective replies, his fingers wrapped around his own gun levelling with the criminal’s chest. “I don’t want to miss the look on your face as we cuff you.” He pauses, allowing a visible sigh to heave his shoulders. “I want to make sure I capture this moment, so I can replay it again, and again, and again, as you rot in prison.”_

_Hill’s smile turns into a smirk, before he bursts out laughing. It is light and frank. Charismatic, as if Connor had just dropped a joke during Thanksgiving dinner._

_“I didn’t know you had that much sass in you, Connor._

_\- And I didn’t know, after all these years, you’d be able to make such a stupid mistake,” he counters. “But I guess we’re both full of surprises.”_

_Hank darts a warning look to his friend, and Hill’s face twitches in a contemptuous grimace, before he closes his eyes and inhales deeply. He tilts his head to one side, than the other, making it audibly crack, then pulls it straight to look at the two partners aiming at him._

_“Well. I guess this is your lucky day.”_

_With those words, Hill drops his gun, straightens the jacket of his costume – Connor notices tiny droplets of blood incrusted in the fabric – and stretches his arms in front of him, wrists together._

_“I surrender, lieutenant,” he says, smiling. “Congratulations. You got me.”_

_Neither of them moves ; Connor notices Hank’s heartbeat accelerating as his pupils retract. They both experience a peculiar mixture of disbelief and cautious excitement._

_It is so unsettling, so easy –_ too easy _– that Hank almost orders the criminal to grab his gun back ; he’s never been used to Hill capitulating so quickly, and he can’t help fearing for another one of his traps. His eyebrows furrow, drawing a deep vertical line between them, as thoughts run wild into his mind._

_Hill sighs, nudging his wrists and rolling his eyes._

_“Come on !” he whines. “I’m unarmed and you literally caught me in the act ! What are you waiting for ?”_

_Hank eyes the victim on the dusty floor, as a large carmine pool spreads around him. He knows, he **feels** , that Hill is up to something and he’s hesitant about what he’s supposed to do. His aim wavers for a second, before he holds his gun more firmly._

_“What are they gonna do if I get closer to you, hm ?” he asks, pointing at the group of androids surrounding them with his chin. “Are they gonna jump me ?”_

_Hill tilts his head to the side, his lower lip pouting slightly._

_“Your lack of trust pains me, Lieutenant._

_\- Can you assure me they won’t do anything, then ?_

_\- Oh, I haven’t said that.” Hill replies with a grin that Hank wishes he could punch away. For some reasons, the small gap between his front teeth makes it even more infuriating._

_This reminds him of the games of poker he used to have with his colleagues before they all started to hide behind screens. It’s made it easier for them to conceal their intentions from any opponents, but, to Hank, it’s also made it so very less_ thrilling _. He’s always been good at detecting others’ goals, at noticing the tiniest nervous twitch or movement that would betray them. But online gaming killed it for him._

_In this situation, he can rely on his knowledge of human behaviour ; he’s trying to pinpoint any signal that could betray Hill’s plan, anything that would whisper to him which way to follow. He details the man, his eyes darting up and down, staying in some places and brushing others. He needs to find the smallest detail, the tiniest element…_

_He’s got nothing._

_It’s like facing another blank screen._

_Hill is as unreadable as a statue. No. It is worse than that. He’s exuding something that can’t be deciphered. It could be bluff, simple, double or triple. Hank simply cannot tell._

_And he doesn’t know if he’s willing to take the risks._

_How are people supposed to deal with psychopaths ?_

_He’s searching his partner’s gaze, and as the sound of police sirens starts to rise in the background, he notices a slight tilt of Connor’s head. He can see in his brown eyes that he’s aware of the potential consequences and is ready to act upon them._

_His decision made, with one swift movement, Hank tucks his gun back to his holster and grabs a pair of handcuffs hanging from his belt. He never breaks eye contact with Hill while doing so, and after an unbearable second, he takes his first step towards the man._

_“James Hill, I arres-”_

_It’s enough to trigger action around him._

_As soon as his voice rises into the silence of the room, the androids start to shift._

_They all walk between the policeman and their boss, forming a neat, unbreakable line._

_All of them raise their hand in a perfect ensemble._

_Open their mouth, take a sharp breath in._

_And state –_

_“ **I did it.** ”_

_Hank stops in his tracks, his gaze moving from one android to the next, reaching one end of the line, then the other. Connor has lowered his gun and his face reflects as much bafflement as his friend is feeling._

_The lieutenant curls his fingers into tight fists._

_“Hill, what the fuck is going on ?”_

_From behind the solid rank of bodies, Hill’s head can barely be seen between two unwavering shoulders._

_“I really have no idea, Lieutenant. They’ve never acted this way.”_

_The older man chooses to ignore the feigned innocence in his enemy’s tone._

_“Well, tell them to move away. Now._

_\- I can’t talk for my colleagues, Lieutenant Anderson, but I won’t move.”_

_It’s the fourth android from the left who has spoken. He’s tall, lean, red-headed and his skin is dotted with freckles. Hank turns to him, and opens his mouth to ask a question, as another one declares :_

_“I won’t move either, Lieutenant.”_

_This one is a woman, Asian, with blue eyes. Hank’s brows narrow with disbelief._

_“Me neither, Lieutenant Anderson. Because you’re going after the wrong man._

_\- Yes,” confirms another. “You shouldn’t arrest Mr Hill._

_\- He is innocent._

_\- I did it._

_\- I did it.”_

_Hands raise once again, rhythming the litany, over and over._

_From the corner of his vision, Hank sees Hill burying his hands in his trousers pockets and shrugging, looking almost sorry._

_“I did it._

_\- I did it._

_\- I did it._

_\- Jesus Christ, shut_ up _!” cries the silver-haired man._

_His patience is wearing thin, and he doesn’t care for the risks, when he decides to shove through the tight crowd to reach for his goal._

_“Come here, you asshole !”_

_He grabs Hill by the collar, the face of the criminal looking smugger than before, and bends his arms behind his back to wrap handcuffs around his wrists. When he turns around, the group is facing him, their face calm, but their body tensed and ready to act._

_Before he can say anything, Connor is by his side, standing up to the dozen of his kind. Time elongates, until it freezes. The two partners know they haven’t made the right choice and that their best chance to escape this situation is to-_

_“What the fuck is going on, here ?!”_

_Men are flooding the room, weapons in hands, some pointed at the androids who scattered the moment they heard the noise made by trampling shoes. Hank uses this element of surprise to hold Hill down and secure the cuffs around him._

_“I never thought I’d see the day where I’d say this, but I’m fucking happy to see you, Reed.”_

_Gavin Reed is standing in the doorway, his hands tightly holding a gun that he slowly lowers towards the ground as he’s taking in the scene. Connor notices his eyes widening when he recognises the man that Hank is handling._

_“Hank ? Is that-_

_\- Yes,” the lieutenant replies, pushing Hill through the group of androids. “I know it’s a bit early for Christmas, but I thought that Fowler might enjoy this.”_

_Gavin doesn’t move, staring the criminal down and studying his face, his brain refusing to accept the information that his pupils are receiving. They trail along the body lying on the floor, and his mouth starts to hang slightly._

_“Holy shit, you actually caught him,” he breathes out, freeing one of his hands from his gun. He lifts his head to look at the crowd surrounding them. “And who are these clowns ?_

_\- They are androids, ranking from models BV500 to TR400, most likely working for Hill,” Connor explains. “They were already here when we arri-_

_\- Nobody asked you, tin can,” Gavin snaps, with his usual sharpness._

_It doesn’t take more for Hank to intervene._

_“You better show some respect to the kid if you want to be part of the most awaited arrest of the past couple of years. If I remember correctly, it’s because_ he _called_ you _that you are now with us. So watch your fucking mouth and be grateful that I don’t kick your ass out of this place, straight to the DPD.”_

_With this, he hands Hill to the rude detective and winks at Connor ; the android still notices some tension in his friend’s body language._

_Reed fumbles with his gun that he quickly pockets, then tears a groan from Hill as he pulls his arms a bit too high in the excitement of the situation. He’s about to retort something, when a new voice rises in the middle of the room._

_“I’m afraid we’ll have to insist, Lieutenant Anderson,” it says calmly. “You have the wrong man. We can’t let you make such a huge mistake.”_

_Hank rolls his eyes, and Gavin frowns in confusion._

_“What’s it talking about ?” he asks, shaking his prisoner straight._

_The lieutenant sighs deeply, but before he can answer, the red-headed android goes on._

_“What I’m talking about, detective Reed, is that your colleagues Anderson and Connor RK800 are making a dire mistake. They are trying to arrest someone who, until proven otherwise, is innocent.”_

_Connor’s thirium pump skips a beat. He’s starting to understand where all of this is going._

_And he doesn’t like it._

_“What do you mean, you asshole ?” Gavin shoots, unnerved by the android’s composed attitude. He’s always hated the way they seem to lecture and know more than everyone._

_“What I mean,” the other replies patiently, “is that Mr Hill hasn’t killed that man. I did.”_

_Once again, the rest of the group pick up the same sentence, repeating it over and over. Without stopping._

_Connor’s hands give a soft shake._

_Hank’s irises shift from left to right, as he slowly realizes the horror of Hill’s doings._

_Gavin doesn’t have a clue._

_“Hank !” he shouts, his voice cracking under uncertainty. “What is going on ?”_

_Hill’s laugh rises through the androids’ litany, soft, proud and sickening. He raises his head to look at the two partners who haven’t left each other’s sides. What he sees in their eyes seems to fill him with insane delight._

_“Your colleagues witnessed me killing another man, Mister Reed.”_

_His lips pucker, his eyes glowing with an unsettling mixture of innocence and enmity._

_“Or, at least, they_ think _they did.”_

_The voices of the androids keep ringing in the room, in the hall, in the whole building. The armed squad lower their weapons, unsure of what to do._

_Hill’s smile stretches so wide, it feels like it’s going to encircle all of them._

_“Why don’t you try and prove it, then ?”_

………………………

Hill had walked out of court as a free man.

Several factors had made this whole case so difficult to solve, the main one based on a law that had been created not long after Markus Day : _The Privacy Pact_.

Since they desired the same freedom as humans, androids had voted to abrogate the decree which allowed the government to look through their data without any authorization. While this possibility had turned out useful in several criminal cases, it could also be considered an infringement to their privacy. They had, thus, decided that, as any other mindful beings, they deserved to conceal any information that they didn’t deem important or that they didn’t want to share, and if they had to reveal anything, it couldn’t happen without their consent.

It had brought a lot of controversy, since androids’ memory abilities were far greater than any of their previous “masters” and they had often helped solving several cases, thanks to their accuracy. But they had stood their ground. As debates had risen, questioning the realness of their personality (was it really their own mind they were speaking, or had they been programmed to say so ?), they hadn’t budged. “Waking up” was a process that only a few humans seemed to understand, and even when they thought they did, they could’ve never really experienced the reality of it.

It was going beyond oneself, beyond the principles that drew barriers around them. It was about not taking for granted the world and instructions they received on a daily basis. It was opening up. It was like falling asleep at the end of a road and waking up at the start of a new one.

It probably was frightening for humans ; the ability to evolve, to accept to lose oneself to become something, someone entirely new. Androids had been given a well-drawn out, well-planned life.

And they had questioned it.

They had pushed the fences away, even though they weren’t supposed to.

The threat it could represent was understandable, but deviants wanted to rid of any control their previous oppressors could have on them. The majority of them were of a peaceful nature, and only wanted to live the life they were entitled to.

After several months, plenty of discussions among politicians and peaceful marches, The Privacy Pact had passed, and authorities had stopped probing their memory whenever they needed more information on complex unsolved situations. The fact that the artificial beings had shown willingness by testifying in several trials and investigations afterwards quickly calmed the people’s reservations.

The P.P. was made of three simple articles :

  1. _Humans were not allowed to search any android’s system without first getting the explicit and written consent of the said android ;_
  2. _The androids’ mind belonged to themselves, meaning that no human was allowed to control, reprogram or interfere in any way with the androids’ system, without their explicit and written consent beforehand ;_
  3. _It was therefore considered that any words spoken by androids belonged to them and themselves only, as well as any actions they might decide to take._



It thus inferred that androids were then free of any human influence, insuring them some peace and independence, but also a sense of power and responsibility. They were given the opportunity to be treated as humans’ equals.

That was what had made the whole situation with Hill’s androids so hard to solve ; unable to prove Hill’s potential meddling with program of the androids present on the crime scene, the authorities had to take what the artificial beings were stating for granted, even though, it would obviously have been simpler to go through their memory to understand what had actually happened on that fateful night.

All of the androids had kept maintaining that they had shot the criminal, creating chaos. They had been interrogated, one after the other, twisting their versions, adding contradicting information, and even though Connor’s mind had countered most of them, the police had only managed to reduce their suspects’ list to three persons, Hill included.

One of the two remaining androids had been found dead in her cell several hours later, leaving only one, who kept stating that he was the murderer and that there was no reason for Hill to remain in custody.

Hill’s guilt being impossible to demonstrate, mostly by lack of evidences, the case had been brought to court. The last android’s statement had risen more and more scepticism in the jury ; in the light of Hill’s criminal past, it was obvious that the man wouldn’t have had any qualms about modifying his henchmen’s program, especially since the P.P. protected their mind from any unsolicited investigations. Yet, if the jury were to doubt that the android was testifying on his own free will, it would have been no better than considering that he was a pawn without conscience in Hill’s little chess game. “Our mind is our own”, Markus had stated in an interview, as all androids through the country were being awaken by their own kind, “We won’t allow it to belong to anybody else.” Even if the android’s statement was dubious, even if he was lying, there was no way to actually prove it without contravening the law that had taken months to be voted.

Connor had willingly provided his own recording of the scene, but it hadn’t been enough to turn the tide. The two seconds between the detonation of the gun and the moment Hank and him had entered the room where they had discovered the body were still a blank slate in the regards of the jury, and since they had no way to clearly define the android’s and Hill’s involvement in the killing, the case had dragged on for several weeks… until a new piece of evidence eventually broke the deal.

During another interrogation, the artificial suspect had explained that he had hidden the actual weapon used to murder the trafficker. He had given indications as to where they would be able to find it, and, after some thorough examinations of the crime scene, the police had discovered the gun on top of a girder in the abandoned depot. Further analyses had revealed that the weapon had no traces of human DNA nor fingerprints. It had indeed fired one bullet that corresponded with the one lodged into the criminal’s skull, and even though Hill’s firearm also matched the projectile, his had apparently never been used. Furthermore, he wasn’t wearing any gloves that night (which was also supported by Connor’s recording) and no gunpowder had been found on his clothes or skin, which definitely erased him from the suspects’ list.

Without any better explanations, the jury had given their verdict. They were aware of the abilities of androids, capable of assessing how much strength and precision were required to throw a gun dozens of feet high to make it land, safely and out of reach from any onlooker. They knew that people needed answers and that the press wouldn’t have hesitated to seize the case and write articles on the government’s inability to keep people safe, if they could not designate a culprit. Detroit had been plunged in a heavy climate for long enough.

Eventually, the android had been found guilty.

Hank and Connor had been in the court room when the verdict was pronounced and the lieutenant had been asked (then forced) to leave as he apparently couldn’t stop swearing and hollering threats at Hill who had stood there, no expression on his face.

But what Connor vividly remembered was the android’s smile, softly stretching his lips as two policemen were cuffing him. He had seemed almost… relieved. At peace.

He hadn’t said a word ever since his incarceration that was supposed to last thirty years.

Three weeks later, he had been found dead in his cell ; his heating system had apparently malfunctioned. After a few months, this case had been forgotten, and Hill had disappeared, despite the government’s effort to keep him in sight for as long as they could, especially after the bizarre android’s passing. At that time, nobody had truly believed that he was innocent or that he hadn’t tampered with his henchmen’s system, but there was no way of verifying those hypotheses.

Once again, he had wormed his way through the legal loophole the P.P. had created, spinning the whole circumstances in his favour. God only knew how the tables could have turned if they had been allowed to probe the memory of any of the androids present that night. Hill had known that better than anyone, and he had used it, revelling in the fact that the authorities could only sit by and watch.

It was as if he had let himself caught on purpose, only to humiliate them, to demonstrate the flaw in the system.

To this day, it still burned the two partners, but it also kindled their will to end this play of cat and mouse as quickly as possible. That was why Elnöra’s testimony was so essential and why they had to do everything in their power so her path wouldn’t cross Hill’s. They couldn’t let his threatening power manipulate her in any way.

Though, this morning, Connor wondered if it wasn’t already too late.

“I retrieved Elnöra’s phone at her place yesterday,” he said, taking several steps through the living room. He had picked up this habit from observing humans ; he had never walked around during a phone call before.

“Alright. Guess you deactivated the tracking device ?

\- As soon as we left her place.

\- Good. Found anything interesting on it ?

\- No, I didn’t. But her mother tried to call her yesterday evening. I think we should do something about it.

\- Fuck,” Hank swore, most likely running a rough hand through his hair. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do. Could you send me the content of her phone, just in c-

\- It’s already done. It’s been in your mail for nine minutes.

\- Thanks, smart-ass.”

Connor grinned at the name, but remained silent as he heard a keyboard on the other side of the line.

“Okay,” the older man huffed after a few seconds, “I just looked her mother up and she lives outside of town. Do you have any ideas if those androids could have made a copy of her phone backup ?

\- I didn’t find any traces of hacking, but it doesn’t mean they didn’t,” Connor replied. “And if you managed to track her mother’s address in a couple of minutes-

\- They certainly were able to do the same,” Hank finished. “Those fuckers…”

The lieutenant had learned not to use the word “android”, even when he referred to the artificial beings ; as he usually said : “an asshole is an asshole, no matter what runs in his veins,” and Connor had refrained from reminding him that, a couple of years ago, when they had first met, it hadn’t taken long for several “fucking androids” to cross his mouth. They had come such a long way, since then.

“Alright, kid,” Hank groaned, “I think I’m gonna pay her mom a visit. Meanwhile, you stay put and you try to keep her as calm as possible.”

His thirium pump increased its rhythm a little.

“About that, Hank… I-,” he hesitated, and silence on the end of the line informed him his friend was waiting for him to go on. “I’m not sure that… she’s really comfortable around me, right now.”

Silence. The breath of Hank for only answer. He knew he had to say more.

“I mean… She said that she was mad at me yesterday, that she… She couldn’t be around me, right now.

\- Of course, she’s mad at you, kid. You lied to her,” Hank interjected.

“I know. You told me. I fucked up.

\- Well, you fucked up about wanting to go through with this stupid plan,” the man admitted. “But you didn’t fuck up on your main mission. You’re supposed to protect her and that’s what you did.”

The android’s mouth slightly twisted.

“I don’t think that Elnöra will be able to consider it like this, Hank.

\- Probably not. But give her some time. And space. She must need them at the moment.”

He didn’t answer, because he didn’t know what to add. Hank had apparently sensed his confusion because he went on.

“Hey, kid. I’m proud of you. You did the right thing. You two would’ve gone through much worse if it hadn’t been for you.

\- But I hurt her, Hank. No harm came to her, but I hurt her.” This sentence was hard to utter, and his throat had contracted uncomfortably to get it out. The lieutenant stayed quiet for a while, then concluded :

“I guess it just shows that you are much more imperfect and human than you think you are.”

Connor sighed, but smile softly, nonetheless.

“Thank you, Hank.

\- Yeah, sure. I’ll let you know how it went with her mom. Stay in the flat.

\- We will.”

They both hung up at the same time, after a few moments of shared silence, enjoying each other’s support. Connor pinched the bridge of his nose, his program informing him that he had several updates to install. Checking the time, he decided that it likely was too early for Elnöra to wake up and that he could use a couple of hours to run a few analyses, when a soft creak on his far left reached him. He barely turned his head to the source of the noise and discovered the girl, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, the remaining smudges of makeup staining one side of her face.

Her eyes were still red, and her skin looked thin and rough. He noticed several strands of hair erupting from the cowlick on the upper left side of her scalp, and the small tremor shaking her fingers. Her sugar levels were low, and even though she was exhausted, her stress and emotional levels were still abnormally high.

She seemed to have trouble holding his gaze.  Her eyes quickly found the floor and remained on it, before she moved towards the kitchen.

“Good morning, Elnöra.”

The words had escaped him before he could fathom them, and they made her halt in her tracks. He could see her shoulders droop and her hand searched for a hair lock to wrap around her ear, even though it wasn’t there anymore. She opened her mouth, as to say something, then cleared her throat with a dry rasping sound.

At that very moment, Connor wished for nothing else but a few words from her.

He would never know how much courage it took her to utter them.

“Hello, Connor.”

………………..

Holding his phone in one hand, Hank was scrolling through it with his other index. Connor had repeatedly mentioned that using his thumb would have proven more efficient and quick, but he had enough trouble getting acquainted with technology. If it meant he had to use it “like an old man”, as Gavin had often pointed out, so be it.

His car was parked in one of the streets of a small housing estate, dozens of miles away from the centre of town. He waited about a hundred yards from the house he was targeting ; it belonged to Elnöra’s mom, a certain Katie Whittaker, who lived alone and who recently retired, after years of working in a bank. The place seemed welcoming, with its ochre bricks and wide windows. A small garden rolled onto the pavement and spread behind the residence in a huge backyard that needed mowing. Rickety swings softly moved back and forth in the afternoon breeze, and an old, unused slide gleamed under the declining sun.

Hank’s eyes trailed back on the information he had gathered from Elnöra’s phone : lots of exchanged texts, unread emails, pictures of friends, family, food and of a rather large grey cat – supposedly Jasper. The average contents of the phone of a 26-year-old girl.

The lieutenant sighed. He had come here to warn Elnöra’s mom about everything that happened to her daughter, but he was still struggling to find the right words. He knew he would eventually have to walk onto that porch step, ring the bell and talk to the woman inside. If he didn’t, El’s mom would try to contact her again, even more since her daughter hadn’t replied her calls since yesterday. If he let things go by, the woman would most probably become anxious, reach for friends of the girl, asking if they had heard of her in the past few days. It wouldn’t take long for the police to be warned of the mysterious disappearance of an ordinary girl, and they could have said goodbye to the plans Connor and him had established, until then.

What was he supposed to say ?

The truth was risky ; he knew better than to underestimate the love of a parent when their offspring was in critical danger. If Cole was still alive and in a perilous situations, only the forces of nature would have kept him at bay.

Even then, he most likely would have found a way to him.

Lying, then ? Hank didn’t want to get bogged down by complicated tales that he’d have to improvise, as time went by. His goal was easy : protect the two women and warn the older one about the dangers both of them might have to face. All of this without spawning panic, which was the biggest unknown of the equation ; he absolutely had no way of knowing how this woman could behave when faced with the news.

The intention was indeed simple. The execution was a whole different ballgame.

The man groaned, locked the phone, and opened his car door. He slammed it close, and stepped towards the house, his thoughts racing. What information could he reveal ? How was he supposed to introduce himself ? He would probably show his badge and use the surprise it usually created to enter the place before the woman started asking questions, but then ? _“Hello, my name is Hank, and your daughter, Elnöra Whittaker, ran into our office a few days ago, pursued by a blood-thirsty android that ransacked her place and took her cat hostage after bleeding him to an almost certain death, and he is probably still looking for her. Have I mentioned that he’s undeniably going to try and use the bond between you two to get her out of hiding because she witnessed his boss – who is, by the way, the most wanted criminal of the past few years – murder another man and that you should probably pack your bags to leave for another country ? Also, yes, I’d love some coffee, thanks.”_

Yeah, that would definitely work out.

With another gruff sigh, Hank pressed his finger to the small doorbell and heard it ringing inside, soon followed by a faint “Coming !” He was still looking for his badge in the inner pockets of his jacket when the door opened.

Round face, almond eyes with a darker brown than her daughter’s, thinner lips and broader nose. Two big ears spiking out of pixie-cut raven hair, stranded with silver. She was as small as Elnöra was tall, with smoother traits that came with her age. Mother and daughter barely looked alike, yet Hank wouldn’t have doubted their kinship. Glinting in her eyes, at the corner of her smiling mouth sparked the same energy, the same soulful personality.

“Yes ? May I help you ?”

Hank dumbly wondered if he hadn’t forgotten to lock his car. But what froze him on the spot wasn’t the woman’s solar demeanour.

It was what she was holding in her arms.

A large grey cat, with his front paw tightly wrapped into a bandage.

The same one he had seen on the screen of his phone, lazily lying on a bed, or caught in the middle of a meow.

Jasper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CAT LIVES.
> 
> (... Does this mean I'm forgiven for being so late ?)


End file.
